Pokemon: Aura Blight
by Mr. Pope
Summary: Luc the Riolu is on the verge of his 17th name day, with the hopes of evolving into his final form, with that being the final step into becoming a man. But the stairs he must climb to achieve this will be much harder than he had once expected. Follow Luc and his companions as they fight to bring balance to the Anaheim region, and their attempts to avoid capture, and death.
1. Prologue

**Authors note- this is my first fanfic, any advice is welcomed. Cannot say that writing will be a regular occurrence, albeit considering that no one truly finishes a fanfic ever. I'll be putting songs that I listen to at Certain parts (Mainly gonna be fight scenes or openers). 8**

**Where The Wild Wolves Have Gone- Power Wolf**

Lucia clutched her bleeding shoulder as she ran through the darkened forest. Carefully stepping on the balls of her feet as to not fall beneath any uprooted trees. The darkness that loomed above shrouded her vision, her dark vision was almost useless in the absence of the moon light.

Lucia's pursuers didn't need any sight to track her in the dark, they just had to follow the smell of blood. The female Lucario could hear them howling into the night, they were close.

She dare not use her aura to provide light in the midst of the darkened forest, she'd only be found faster. So she continued to run.

But no one can escape death. Very suddenly a black figure running in on all four of its legs approached from her right, its eyes glowing like amber as she stared at them. She stopped running and prepared to defend herself from attack.

Yet the creature didn't attack, instead it circled around her. It's like of aggression was curious then she realized why when she felt the life force of several other figures.

"Dammit Xander, where did your run off to." Lucia had been separated from the other Knights of Arceus, she had no clue what had become of them. They could be dead for all she knew.

Tears brimmed at the side of her eyes but she didn't cry, warriors blossom in death. Instead she prepared to defend her self. She lifted her hands up and drew in her aura, she had already been found there was no point in dying to these quadrupeds.

The beasts circled yapping wildly at the smell of the wounded animals blood. One of the beasts grew to impatient and tried to rush Lucia from behind . She felt him coming and quickly side stepped the Mightyena's bite, she quickly tore open its under belly by dragging a claw directly underneath its stomach. Blood coated her claws and now spilled out upon the black grass.

The remaining three cowered back at the death of their comrade, she could sense the fear rise and fade inside them. They now tried to drag out her attention as group getting to close for her to like. When suddenly they pounced on her all at the same time. She unsheathed her bone sword, a metallic construct created from her essence in the form of sharpened tool of death.

With one twirl she decapitated two of the Mightyena's that had jumped to early, they fell with four individual thuds. The third one had been smart about the proceeding attack and had remained at a low sweep. Its claw tore open her inner calf of her right leg, it began to bleed wildly as it throbbed full of pain. The Jackal howled in pain while the dog howled for blood lust.

Now there was no way Lucia could run, she had to hold out until help came. If it came.

Trying to draw in an attack Lucia let down her guard, causing the Mightyena to rush at her. She tried to read it's aura to predict moves but it must had sensed this, since it back out of her low sweep.

By now she had lost a good amount of blood. The dog took noticed of this and kept baiting at her attacks to try to wait for her to fall unconscious. If the Mightyena was going to play stupid, so was she.

She released the essence holding together her sword and watched it fade away. "Here boy, here!" Aura held up her hand as if she contained a ball in it. The dumb mutt took the bait, completely entranced of the idea of playing fetch. What it didn't expect was for Lucia to throw a aura sphere directly at its head, practically microwaving its brain with emotion. Mainly hate.

Lucia took a deep breath at the moment of peace the death of the Mightyena brought her. Her respite did not last a wholly minute before she sensed a singular aura approaching.

"Lucia!" A voice called out her name, "Lucia are you there." It sounded Like Psythe, yet she dared not speak, his aura didn't feel right, it was wrong.

Light suddenly illuminated her body revealing her location to Psythe. The lightly quickly dimmed allowing her to see the Gallade in full. He had doffed his helmet, yet he still had most of his armored apparel on including metallic gauntlets, boots, breast plate, and leggings. "Lucia I'm so glad I found you." he looked worried. "Come now we must go... Lucia why do you wait."

The Gallade in front of her was not her ally Psythe always called her Lucy, and his entire posture is off. "Damn you demon!" She drew out her sword, "What have you done to Psythe."

The impersonator began to laugh, eyes full of darkness. "Oh Lucia what ever do you mean." the apparition around the Gallade's body began to swell rising like a mix shadow full of light. "It me Psythe." That apparition had now faded completely revealing the very identifiable red and black fur of a Zoroark.

The Zoroark smiled wickedly as it began to circle its prey, "I have been looking forward to this." The Zoroark's voice told Lucia it was male based off how deep it was. "Out of all the Knights you were the one promised to me." he drew out his claws, which began to glow black once fully extended.

The dark type dash forward, using the now darkened opening to his advantage. Efficiently blending in with the shadows, he slashed Lucia upon her left thigh before she could swing the sword around to him. The momentum of the sword carried her down to her right knee. She quickly tried to recover her fall using her sword as a crutch but the pain in her right calf proved to be to much to bare, making it impossible for her to stand up in time before she was knocked to her stomach by her assailant.

Lucia was then pinned to the bloody grass by the Zoroark grabbing her arm in bending it into a very displeasing position. She felt what he was going to do in his mind before he did, screaming prematurely. A slash across her back increased the volume of her whimpers as blood now poured from her back.

The Zoroark now licked the blood from his wet claws. "Promises are much better when they are finally carried out." Lucia was frozen, the pain was to much the daggers in her open wounds continued to throb and the loss of blood was bringing her to the edge of unconsciousness.

Pressure was suddenly released from her back and her arm dropped to the floor, followed by the vulpine to pick her up by the neck. Her paws struggled to remove his claw from around her neck which secured her throat in a tight grip. "Do not struggle dear, it would not be unsatisfactory if your flesh was bruised." he squeezed tighter around her throat. "I like my meals chewy, you can savor the taste that way."

Lucia still struggled to stay awake and free herself from this monsters grip. But she wasn't strong enough. She looked into the eyes of her captor, they were hungry as if he hadn't been fed in months. Her eyes slowly began to close, under the warmth of the Zoroark's cold breath.

Suddenly all the pressure was released, air began to fill her lungs as she started to cough. She held onto the rim of her neck as her throat was swollen from the hands of her foe. Coming back to her senses, Lucia opened her eyes to see a Gallade wholly absent of any apparel except his whitened cloak. He place a pink hand upon her bodice, the pain in her wounds resided as they sewed themselves back together under the multiple healing pulses.

He extended a white hand to her, "Lucy can you walk?" She grasped his hand, followed by pulled up by her white knight.

She felt is aura, it was him. Standing up she pulled Psythe into a tight hug, completely ignoring the fact that her chest spike might be poking into him. She quickly relinquished her hug on the Gallade and looked down upon a unconscious Zoroark that was bleeding from the face. "We need to find the others." she looked at her legs, which now had pink scars surrounded by stains of blood. "I think I can walk."

Psythe took her hand and led her to the direction of safety. They didn't make more than five steps.

At four steps Psythe stopped dead in his tracks. At five Lucia noticed him stopped, she froze.

Several black tendrils pierced through Psythe's torso, one sprouted out from his head. Psythe last heir to Lilian bloodline, the fifth paladin of Arceus, died from behind.

Lucia watched as his corpse hit the floor on its back from where the tendrils had retracted from the body. Lucia yelled, thinking she had been a fool for not sensing the tendrils auras. But the tendrils themselves did not have an aura, rather there was only one source for them and it was getting closer.

Sensing an attack Lucia dropped to the grass and rolled over as several tendrils plummeted themselves several feet into the earth with ease. Fueled by rage and quickened by Psythe's healing pulses Lucia began to glow. Blue flames sprouted out from underneath her licking the fur upon her bodice until it had covered every inch of her body.

Putting her hands together Lucia now began to focus her aura into one concentrated point. Reaching a critical mass she began to float into the air. The tendrils dared not risk getting closer by chance of being incinerated by the blue hue flames. Feeling where her target it was, she pushed the ball of emotion forward with her pure emotions.

Landing a direct hit, which leveled the trees around the two foes in energy containing pure rage. Whatever hadn't been evaporated in the explosion now had blue flames licking at its life force. When the darkened mist of dust cleared, Lucia used her blue flames to see the remains of her opponent.

She never got the chance, tendrils whipped out of the smoke before it cleared. A tendril wrapped around each one of Lucia's ligaments as well as one for her neck. "My my, you my dear have some immense power."

Through the mist stepped the devil. A tall casually built man with jet black hair and a circular beard stepped forward. He were what looked to be expensive clothing, consisting of a black and gold vest, and silken pants, followed by black dress shoes. * tendrils of dark shadow sprouted out from his back.

Using her emotions to sense his next motive Lucia peered into his soul, but only found fear, pure fear. She stopped at any attempt to free herself from his tightening grip. She froze.

The man smiled, "Yes,yes it would be to wasteful to dispose of such power don't you think my dear." he gazed into her wide blue eyes. "Yes death is to good for you."

The only thing followed those words, were the screams of pure agony coming from a she wolf.


	2. Chapter 1 Introductions

**Author note- I still don't own Pokemon but who knows maybe someday, also Pickles don't grow from trees, also also Criticism is welcomed... as long as you don't talk about anything relating to the story. Seriously need that criticism tho. **

**Fox on the Run- sweet**

When a sun sets across the evening sky a simple Spearow does not know if it will rise ever again, so when it does rise their screeches can be heard across coastal towns is a result of their endless joy at not being shrouded by complete darkness; that is the gift from Arceus. A new star to shine bright everyday.

The same screeches that a Spearow creates in the morning light is what Luc relied on to wake himself in the morning, because nothing wakes you up like the screeching of the damned. Luc sat himself up as he continued to wake himself up for the day.

He looked over at the empty bed adjacent from his bed. "Blaze must be still off hunting." he concluded. It had been the third day since his brother left on his hunt. Most would have gone looking for their relative had they been out so long, but Luc trusted his brother as he was sure of his abilities.

Luc stood up and throws his blankets on the bed. He then slipped on his black breeches and tightened them around waist, he then clipped his blue cloak that was resting on floor around his neck. Finally slipping on some Taurus hide boots.

After putting on his clothes Luc went over to a wooden box at the end of his bed. His little Eevee Eve was still asleep on her makeshift bed. He let her be. He wondered how she could be so energetic yet sleep all the time.

Luc proceeded to leave the room, his father wasn't currently about the cottage. Probably in town selling, he'd bet on that. Noticing the candles were out he went to the first and produced barely enough aura to be able to ignite it; yet after it caught fire he used the lit candle to produce flames on the rest of the effectively lighting the room with a blue hue.

Looking outside the cottages window Luc saw grey clouds approaching from the west. _Its probably going to rain. _He skipped breakfast as it would be better to get his chores accomplished before a storm swept in. He exited the house and proceeded to the barn house.

The barn house wasn't much to any traveler but to the coastal town of Hagen is was quite envious to have. Considering that in a fishing town a farm is quite rare, and as well his father got most of his earnings from fair trade, they were very beloved by the town.

Inside the barn house Luc grabbed the milk bucket, proceeding over to the Milktank stalls. Most other Mons would think milking Milktanks would be a gross chore, but you haven't lived until you had Moomoo milk. Not only did it taste really good but it was super refreshing.

After milking the Milktanks, Luc went over to this years harvest. The crops their farm planted only consisted of berries since any Mon can consume it. He checked the crops making sure the vineyards hadn't been nibbled on. It was almost harvesting time so most of the berries where sagging from their stalks from their plumpness.

Luc went over to the Oran patch of berries and picked one off. He took a nice bite out of the side. Oran berries were his favorite.

While munching on the Oran berry Luc spotted something moving in the hybrid berry patch. A little Caterpie was trying to get to the Bluk and Cheri berry hybrids. As he approached it his aura picked up on some fear coming from the creature. He stopped and crouched down while offering the remainder of his Oran berry to the little bug Mon.

He tried to tell it with his aura that he meant no harm, but he had no clue of knowing whether or not it understood him. But once the Caterpie took the fruit in its mouth Luc proceeded to caress its head and place it in his paw like hands. He then took the Caterpie to tree outside the farms domains so it could indulge it self.

"Bye Mister Caterpie." he waved.

Had his father been their he would have instructed him to kill it so it wouldn't come back to eat the fruit. Luc didn't like killing, considering he was a Rilou he could feel the life force of anything close by. Killing something nearby would only make Luc experience the creature felt before it died; he had experienced death several times in his life. One day he had been instructed by his father to drown a Ratatta in a bucket, it had eaten their celebration cheese for Blaze's 5th name day. He killing the rat made Luc cry for the rest of that day, and night for that matter.

Walking back the families property Luc went back to the barn house to load up some hay bales to take over to Terry, the family Tauros, who helped the family pull their hoe when it was planting season and for pulling the cart to town for trade.

While pitching the hay bales into a wheel barrel Luc felt a Pokemon in distress nearby. Right afterwards he could hear the panicked screams from the family's flock of Mareep. The Rilou dropped his pitchfork and dashed for the back entrance to the barnyard. Grabbing his quarterstaff which was blunted at the edges to imitate the shape of a bone.

Outside, the Mareep were moving a circular fashion to avoid a perusing predator. Leaping over the fence Luc could visually see what was chasing after the Mareep. A Mightyena had slipped under the fence, and was currently snapping at the Mareep toward the end of the flock. Luc sprinted to put himself in between the Mareep and Mightyena. He was to late, the the black dog got a Mareep in between its muzzle.

He could feel the pain coming from the Mareep as if it was his own, as well as its fear. It didn't want to die. He didn't want to die.

He charged at the Mightyena screaming, keeping his quarterstaff low to the ground so he could get a wide swing off. Getting closer to the Mightyena he swung at its ribs; it tried to avoid it by dashing to the side, but the Mareep held it to the ground trying to break free. The hit connected causing the Pokemon to yip in pain. Luc shared a fraction of its pain, but it still hurt and wished it would leave.

"Leave you damn dog!" he shouted, "Go find someone else to eat!"

He could feel the Mightyena's hunger, it was a couple days since it had last eaten. '

Luc definitely pissed it off with the wack to the chest, but now he had its attention. It began to circle him. Trotting low and out of range of the quarterstaff. Giving off a low growl coming from its chest, with the occasional bark.

Time seemed to slow at the moment, what should have been a minute felt like an hour to the Rilou. The it stopped...

Only to speed up really quickly as the Mightyena turned itself to come at Luc head on. Luc aimed low again with his quarterstaff swinging it quickly to make the most out of his momentum, but the Mightyena predicted this making itself leap into the air before it came into contact with the staff.

And that is how Luc died...

Or so he would have if he did not bring up the quart staff in time to keep the dogs maw from ripping his throat out.

The momentum of the leap had knocked him into the mud in the Mareep pen, or so he hoped it was mud, and he was pinned down by the Mightyena on top of him. He tried to get it off, but he didn't have enough room to do as such. The Mightyena's maw snapped at Luc's face almost catching his nose a couple times, all the while its claws dug into his shoulders. His arms weakened as they began to bleed, it hurt and the dirt in the Mightyena's paws made it burn. The dogs aura told Luc that it new it was going to win. Luc began to panic, kicking his legs to try to get the Mightyena off, but it wouldn't shake it.

"Please stop." he begged, "Please don't do this"

Luc's pleas didn't go unnoticed by the Mightyena, but it didn't stop, rather it continued its assault in earnest. Its maw could latch itself on his throat at any second, Luc's arms were going to give in.

"Oh Arceus please he-

A feathered arrow struck the black beast in its side.

The Mightyena yipped in pain and Luc jumped in shock.

His aura had felt what he had feared, the initial pain, the fear, the regrets, and then the silence. The Mightyena had passed to the void. It died hungry and alone in a cold cruel world trying to survive. But unnatural selection deemed it unfit to live in civilized land

Luc thought he was overthinking the whole situation, up until the point where he was having a full blown conversation with himself about life and his regret of the dog that had died trying to kill him.

Luc leaned up and stroked the dead Mightyena's fur, while a single tear fell from his left eye. He sniffled as he got up out of the mud. His shoulders where still bleeding from the cuts the Mightyena had left on him. The back of his clothes were all moist from the coats of mud upon them. His fur was quite muddy too.

Looking over at the body of the Mightyena in full display made Luc nauseous. He lost balance in his legs when two red feathered arms grabbed him under his muddy armpits to keep him falling. The two arms almost had dropped him back into the mud as Luc began to retch into the ground. The feathered arms continued to hold him up.

Finally acknowledged him, "Hi Blaze." he said weakly

"Hi Lucky" he said chuckling. Blaze picked up Luc and cradled him in his arms. And began walking back to the house careful not to hurt Luc. "You know for someone that is literally name luck, you'd think you'd be a little bit more," he paused "lucky."

"You know very well gambling is not my thing." he snorted

"That's cause your bad at it." snarked Blaze as he reached the entrance of the farmhouse. "You think you can walk to the bathroom?" Blaze asked as he set him down. Luc nodded and weakly took himself to their bathroom shutting the door so his little brother doesn't see him in the nude.

Blaze sat a chair next to the bathroom so he could converse with his big brother. "So Lucky you think you be fine after that mashup?"

"I think I'll be fine as long as these cuts don't get infected." he paused as he was stripping his muddy clothes from his bodice. "Lil chick can you get me some spares?"

Blaze opened the door with clothes already in his hand, "You can consider me a physic type." he chuckled.

"Oops..." whispered Luc

Blaze laughed, "what do you mean by oops Lucky?"

"Mayhaps my younger could fetcheth me some water from the well?" he continued, "tubs dry."

Once again a hand already held a bucket of water through the doorway.

"The fuck... How!" a stunned Luc had whispered

"I'll tell you with three secrets." Blaze paused for suspense, "one... don't cuss." that got a a laugh from Luc, "and two... a magician doesn't tell all his sec-

"Magic is just a term we use to explain things we don't understand, you nut." Luc retorted, "You don't even know you how you do it."

Pause in sued as Luc continued to clean himself up, before Blaze continue to talk. "Is father at town?"

"I believe so, but I didn't see him leave" Luc dunked a sponge in the bucket and started to clean his fur. "SOoo... did the chicken become a chicken hawk?" he asked as he proceeded to stroke the wet sponge across his muddy fur.

A wooden chair made a scraping sound as Blaze dragged it across the wooden floorboards. "No, the hunting grounds were empty." he kicked his legs up on a wooden stool that was nearby. "I think the game migrated early this season, but what was weird is i couldn't find any dens that hadn't looked abandon for some time." He rested both his arms on the back of his head and he stretched his body on the chair. Stifling a yawn he talked again. "By the by wheres the old man."

Luc dunked the sponge back into the bucket to get the muddy sponge a little cleaner. "I believe he's in the town right now." He lingered on with sponge in hand before he proceeded to wipe off the slashes on his shoulders. "Are you gonna go off to find him." whimpering a little when he applied pressure.

Blaze sat himself up in the wooden chair so he could manage to stand up. "Thought bout* it, but i think I'll help you out with your morning chores." Blaze walked up to the closed wooden door. "Are you gonna be alright while I'm gone?" he asked, speaking toward the door with his hands placed against it.

Luc giggled, Blaze had asked the same question the day he left for hunting. "Ya I'll be fine as long as Eve doesn't get into my meat cakes again." With his shoulders now cleaned he hunched over and opened up a wooden cabinet that was placed next to the tub, shuffling through the cabinet he pulled out some Mareep woolen bandages.

Blaze swiveled on one foot, turning around and sauntered to the main door. "Okay, just scream if you need me." With that he pushed opened up the wooden frame and stepped out; making his way to continue Lucky's morning chores.

Wrapping his shoulder tightly, Luc continued to scrub at the mud on his bodice. Most of it covering most of his back making it hard for him to reach. In his brothers absence the lanky Riolu pondered about the attack from the Mightyena. It was not all too weird for a wild Mon to attack the cattle, but for one have been so deprived of food and still so aggressive was contrary to the norm for the quietness of the farm.

Luc certainly wished he could have been able to defend himself better, especially since he was attacked on the one place he should feel safe. If his evolution had already dawned upon him he was sure defending himself would have been easy. Coming on to the age of 17, big brother Luc had still yet to evolve where his young brother Blaze had evolved into a adulthood with his morphing into a blaziken. At this point Eve might end up evolving before he managed.

Taking look at his physique it looks as he should have evolved awhile ago. He was taller than any other first or second rate evolution in the area, at 3ft 9in, and he also held the unique perkiness of young adolescents on the verge of adulthood. To watch his peers mature before him was quite disheartening.

With his fur all cleaned up Luc pulled up his new pair of breeches. He put back on his tauros hide boots back on since he only owned two pairs of boots, one pair for working and the other for celebrations. He didn't have another clean cloak so he donned on the woolen linen shirt his brother retrieved for him.

Carefully picking up his filthy garments as not to blemish his clean clothes. He left the bathroom opening up the door with his free paw. Continuing to evade the furniture placed about the farmhouse until he had exited the front door.

Walking around to the back of the household Luc sat his dirty close next to the metal wash bin that sat outside. Sitting himself on sun bleached stool he began to wash his woolen clothes upon the wash board, putting in some hard stokes to make sure all the mud would fade away with the constant rinsing and soaking.

Hanging up his soaked clothe on a close line Luc went over the mareep to check up on the previously startled flock. Arriving at the pen, he could tell his brother had already removed the corpse of the dog. His quarter staff laid propped up against the wooden fence, mud already drying at the two tips. He left the staff to tend to the mareep that had snipped at the neck.

It didn't take long to find, his aura told him the general direction the creature stopped at. Its pain told him it was hurting, but in a way he knew it wasn't life threatening. Moving some mareep out of his way with little black paws, he found it. The little Pokemon had dry blood on the wool surrounding its neck, and the bite had already caked up after the attack.

As there wasn't anything Luc could do for the creature he proceeded to exit the pen, looking up at the sky as he did so. The grey clouds he had seen from earlier this morning had almost reached the smoke rising up from the town. Confused on why he couldn't feel any wind he walked over to the gate to the pen. Reaching he finally got a blast of cold wind in the back.

Tucking his woolen shirt closer to his bodice, Luc hopped over the wooden gate and continued over to the barnyard. Entering the through the main door he checked it's corners to make sure nothing was open, the windows were closed by climbing a ladder to get to the upper deck. Once the barn was secure and the Milktanks happy Luc exited the wooden structure.

Going over most of the family property, Luc had to make sure most of the families tools weren't littered about outside. Any tool left out would only be prone to breaking from the soaking that would follow with the approaching storm. Checking over the grounds once and checking it twice, Luc found only some milk buckets and put them under the main houses porch.

With the farm being secured for the upcoming rain fall Luc went in search for his brother, with wind beginning to become even louder than previously. Luc now ran towards the slaughter house after picking up his brother's aura coming from there. Which was curious since his brother didn't have anything to butcher from the hunt.

Luc's question was answered when his red chicken walked out of the shed carrying the pelt of a black wolf. Blaze simply nodded in response to Luc when he saw the worried expression upon his older brothers face, knowing very well why his brother had come for him.

Luc gestured for his brother to follow, as the wind had now reached a point where yelling would have carried his voice unto an unwanted direction. Turning into a full sprint the two brothers ran off to the main structure of the farm. Making it back to the porch as it had just started to down pour.

While Blaze didn't wear clothes often, due to him being a fire type, he still went inside and put a blanket on his shivering body. Luc followed his brother but went over to the fireplace. Stooping over the bricks that lie in place, Luc tried to draw his aura to his hands while placing them on some already placed wood.

Frustrated at himself for failing to catch a spark Blaze came over to help. Rubbing his to palms together and setting them ablaze, which he then played on the logs until they lit. Helping the flame grow by then kindling it. Luc just watched Blaze as he did something that Luc had failed to do.

With the fire growing they pulled up the two wooden chairs to sit in as they warmed their bodies. Luc turned to Blaze," What did you do with the fur pelt?" after seeing it wasn't on him anymore.

Blaze continued to star at the fire,"I placed on the porch. I wont be able to dry the pelt today, but the water should clean it."

Standing up Luc went over to the little box inside their room. Before he could peer into the now empty box Luc was tackled to the floor by a brown ball a fur. The little Eevee triumphantly said, " Eve ve ve!" even though Luc had allowed Eve to tackle him when he had sensed where she was in the room.

"Ahh you got me!" he said pinned to the floor. Eevee hopped off the Riolu's back and started to jump around him chirping "Eve." repeatedly. Luc picked her up to keep her from bouncing up and down, receiving little nibbles on his thumbs.

"You're to energetic." Was all he said before setting her down on the bed.

While lunch time had probably had just passed Luc knew the only way he wasn't going to lose his head in the rain is if he went to sleep. Going to the pantry inside the house Luc started to much down on several rice cakes that were going stale. Munching on them on the way back to his room he noticed his brother passed out on his chair.

Once finished withe his cakes Lucky started to doff his apparel. Blushing slightly as he saw Eve staring at him as he took off his damp woolen shirt and breeches. And while it was obscene for him not be wearing any clothes, stripping still made him uncomfortable around his peers. Knowing quite well that the little Eevee liked to exploit his embarrassment

With his clothes folded up back in his wardrobe Luc lied in bed pulling his blankets closely keeping them snug. Eve then hopped up on the bed, digging into the blanket with her tiny paws until he had let her under the blankets. Cuddling up next to his chest, she began to purr with her eyes closed.

With that they fell asleep, till the pouring of the rain outside concluded.


	3. Chapter 2 Kaji

**Authors note- I don't own Pokemon or Sakuri**

Luc woke up at dawn expecting a headache that never came, suggesting his wounded shoulders weren't infected. Eve was no longer sleeping with him on the mattress so he was able to stand up without restriction.

Only when putting on his clothes did he realize that he had left his drying close out in the rain from the day before. He cursed to himself as he laced up his tauros boots.

Once all dressed Luc proceeded to have some of the salted sproink bacon that had been left in the pantry, drowning down the taste of salt with water from the pump out front.

Wondering where is little brother had gone off to Luc went off in search of him. Only to realize Blaze wasn't on the farm any longer when Luc couldn't find his energetic aura. But he did find Eve, or she found him, when she she tackled him to the floor when he was double checking on his wet clothes from yesterday.

"Good morning to you to Eve." Luc said when standing up.

Only to get a little "Eve." from the little fur ball.

"Come on lets go find us a little chicken." he picked Eve up and placed her on his blue head.

Knowing that he could not continue to work on the farm without his father and brother's assistance he thought it best to head off to Kaji to see what they were doing. At least that was his best guess of where they were.

Ocean Man- By Ween

The road to Kaji was not a long one. Consisting of a two hour trek on foot going there and back. The muddy path leading to the town held two sets of trees that shaded the road from both sides, making the ground littered with the fallen dead leaves that herald from the maples above.

While Kaji was certainly not the largest town Luc had heard about it was the greatest he had ever seen. Mainly since it was too time consuming for his family to trade with the other coastal towns, or so his father had told him. And while he did want to eventually venture to the other coastal towns he knew it was best to stay and help on the farm for the time being.

Majority of Kaji's population consisted of fire types, which is ironic since they live next to the see. But the only response foreigners would receive from Kaji's denizens was it was to help cool them off. Which made Luc feel like an outsider at times since he couldn't relate to puns mad fathers about Kaji women being hotheaded or vice versa.

Luc saw the smoke from the chimneys before he saw the town, but only barely since the trees blocked majority of the sky view.

While traders didn't know the streets that well and could get lost on the turns and alleys, Luc knew this town by heart easily finding the Wassermann family Inn.

An Embroar stood behind the counter fiddling with a little hour glass, handling it carefully as to not shatter it with his giant hands. He gave a snorty chuckle when he saw Luc entering. "Ho Luc. good to see ya again Lad." he said setting down the hour glass.

"Like wise Mr. Wassermann." Luc said continuing inside. "I see you got yourself another hour glass."

"Ah, yes. An Alakazam came by the other day and he just happens to be willing to sell it." he said with a large grin covering his piggy face. "So what can I do you for lad. Or did you just come by to give the Misses a kiss." with that, a giant hand hit him on the back of the head which belonged to Mrs. Wassermann, who was the Nidoqueen that was married to Mr. Wassermann.

Mrs. Wassermann glared at her husband until she saw the little Riolu standing there, swaying awkwardly. Mrs. Wassermann smiled, "Oh hi dear.". Mr. Wassermann groaned while rubbing his temple. She then hit him again knocking him out cold and causing Eve to jump when the Embroar hit the ground. Mrs. Wassermann continued as nothing abnormal had happened, "So what can we do for Little Lucky?"

He hesitated, "Um... d-did it c-come?" he said stuttering.

"Lets see..." the Nidoqueen bent under the counter, shuffling her husband aside. "Ahh here it is." She came up from the counter pulling up a leather rectangular satchel. She handed it to him. "There you go deary, a little book for a little cutie." She giggled when he started to blush.

"T-thanks M-Mrs. Wassermann. H-how much d-do I-I owe y-you." still shaken by the "little encounter".

"Oh you don't owe us anything Little deary, just make sure to pay us a visit next time your in town. Now I assume you're going to go off to find your father?" He nodded. "He's over at the wheelwright." she pointed over at the center of town.

He turned about to head outside of the tavern, "Thanks M-Miss W-Wassermann." Luc went out the door with Eve at his tail.

Mrs. Wassermann called out, "Any time deary, and say hi to your father for us." she then picked up her husband and carried him to the area behind the wooden counter.

Luc started to make his way down to the center of town passing the citizens of Kaji before he turned down an alleyway to take a shortcut to the center of town. He was about half way when he felt two Pokemon approaching from behind. When he hesitated to do something they started at him going full sprint. Panicked he turned around to face his attackers when he realized a third aura was directly above him and falling fast.

Eve continued at her normal pace in the alley.

The Pokemon landed directly on top of him making him whimper a little when his shoulders started to hurt. "Hey guys guess who i found." said a familiar voice. The Pokemon had Luc pinned with warm hands that gripped around his hands. Eve just sat in front of Luc smiling.

"It seems you got a lucky find Arson." Luc sighed when he knew who these Mon were.

"Dammit guys." Arson let go of him and helped Luc stand up. "You know I don't like getting jumped by friends, or anybody for that matter." Luc stood up brushing off the dirt. He glared over at the Monferno that had just sat on top of him.

"To be fair it wasn't my plan." Arson pointed at the Buneary that was walking towards them. "It was hers." he said giggling.

He sighed Lola always liked to pull a fast one on anyone in the group, always getting a good amount of chuckles at someone else's expense.

Following right next to Lola was the little Braixen Phoxy. Snickering at the angry little face the Riolu made when he was flustered.

"I would call that a very welcoming...welcome back." Lola announced smiling.

"It's not like I was gone for a year." Luc retorted

"Sure felt like it, we thought you would have evolved by now." Arson said whilst picking up a cheery little Eevee.

"Ya, miss foxy over here couldn't stop daydreaming about the return of the knightly prince named Luc." Lola couldn't stop giggling at Phoxy's expression after having said that.

Phoxy gasped, "I did not!" her aura said otherwise. But Luc wouldn't have needed to see she was lying through her aura since her face was blushing, becoming redder than the feathers on Blaze.

Arson pulled on the Buneary's ear to get her shush, getting a little "ow" from Lola. She in turn stepped on his tail having him let go of her ear. Followed by a punch to the stomach, forcing him to his knees. She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Anyway...do you wanna hear something cool?" Lola didn't wait for his response. "An Alakazam from Saikikku arrived yesterday with a cart full of odd trinkets." She said leaning against the alleyway.

"Ya Mr. Wassermann told me before his wife knocked him out cold." Luc proceeded to help Arson up, whom was still coughing from the blow to the stomach. "By the by. Where's Blaze? I assumed he'd be with you." Luc now had Arson arm around his neck propping him up.

Both the girls giggled looking past the two boys.

"I AM HERE!" yelled Blaze who now stood directly behind him. Scaring Arson, Luc, and Eve knocking them on their bums.

Luc now clutched his chest, "Shit." he looked at his brother, who didn't get the chance to say no cussing. "You're going to kill me one of these days, you know that right." Blaze just chuckled with his hands on his hips, legs spread apart slightly. Luc got up from the dirt brushing the blemishes off his shirt and breeches.

"Well there's number six. Where's number seven?" Luc asked his friends who had now gathered them selves from there laughter, more precisely Lola and Phoxy.

"He's over at the docks in his usual spot." Phoxy replied smiling at Luc.

"Then it looks like I'm off again." he said after thanking Phoxy. "Before I do can you guys watch over Eve, I'm running all over and feel like I'm gonna lose her."

Lola picked up Eve, "Looks like your Dad can't keep track of you carrot cake." smiling at Luc

"I'll find you guys later" Luc waved to them as he ran out of the alleyway.

Getting to the docks wasn't hard most of the roads in Kaji led to them, and for some reason you couldn't find them through the roads you always get to ocean by following the salty smell that came from its mist. On the moist wooden docks he saw Shinrin, a little green Treecko sitting next to a literal sea of blue. He was sitting down and looked to be meditating, except his eyes were observing everything.

"Morning Shin." Luc sat himself next to Shin who acknowledged Luc by looking at him.

Shinrin didn't talk much, since most of the time he was thinking; that's at least what Luc believed. He didn't mind though, Shinrin's aura was what he liked about him. The treecko experieced pure emotions, making Luc feel very calm and peaceful around him; which was very different from the explosive nature of Kaji. Plus Shinrin taught him to read.

"I got something for you." he pulled out a book from the satchel given to him by Mrs. Wassermann.

Shinrin took the book and read the title out loud, "Knights of Arceus and the Blighted Crusade." On the front cover was picture of several armored Pokemon many of which they didn't recognize except the Blaziken on it. "Thanks Luc." was all the Treecko needed to say, his happiness didn't need to be known through words.

"By the way there is an Alakazam in town. He might be selling more quills and parchment." Shin nodded. "I need to be off, I'll read with you later." Luc stood up and turned down the dock heading for the wood works.

Luc ran in a full sprint down the dirt road making sharp turns at the end of the road, passing several of the other citizens of Kaji. On the last corner he turned he saw the wood works directly in front of him. What he didn't see in front of him was the large Alakazam that walked into his path. The Alakazam collided with Luc, falling to the floor with an expression of pure shock with Luc on top of him.

Frightened beyond his wits Luc stood up quickly, repeatedly apologizing to the psychic. Then Luc thought that he must already know that he is sorry, but then came up with the idea that if he knew that he himself was sorry then the magician must think that he was being insincere; and if that was the case then Luc thought he should continue to apologize to his elder. But if that-

"Don't overthink it lad." Luc jumped in fright as the Alakazam stood in front of him. "It was my mistake I should have felt you coming, weird." he chuckled at the terrified little Riolu. "No need to be so frightened... hum... what's your name lad."

Luc's eyes widened, "U-uh... L-Lu-uc... L-Luc s-sir." he stuttered.

"Funny for someone to be so Lucky, don't you think" he scratched his yellow beard. "I'll make this up for you lad." he opened up a little wormhole to his right, pushing his hand inside. "Now where is it...hum... here it is!" The Alakazam withdrew his hand from the portal and it closed with a little flash. "Open up your hands lad."

Luc held out his shaking hands to have the gift bestowed upon him. "T-thank y-you sir." the Alakazam dropped the offering into Luc hands that were ready to receive it. A crimson cloth was placed upon his hands, warming his paws as if they had been lying next to a welcoming fire.

"Go ahead lad. Open it up." the Alakazam tapped the top of the cloth.

Luc began to unfold the cloth in his hands, revealing it to as a very fine woolen scarf. Luc knew it was not Mareep wool since the texture was off, the red scarf's texture had a certain grandeur about it. The smell that rose up from it was very familiar, yet he couldn't pin where he had smelled the fragrance. Luc wrapped the woolen scarf around his neck and looked up at the Alakazam, "T-thank y-you...um-

"Merlin" the Alakazam gave a deep bow towards the little Riolu.

"T-thank y-you Merlin" returning the bow, albeit a little more off balance.

Merlin rose up, "Now lad might I ask what a little Riolu is doing so far away from Hagane?" his posture was very calm and relaxed.

"I u-uh l-live here mister M-merlin." Luc struggled to maintain eye contact against the Alakazam's curious eyes.

"Hum.. curious." he stroked at his beard, his eyes drifting off as he went off into thought. Only to come back to life when he saw Luc standing uneasy in the silence, unable to leave from the pure intimidation of Merlin's persona. "Hum, sorry lad. Got a little lost in thought." he placed one of his palms upon lucks shoulder. "Now I am terribly sorry for having wasting your time lad, I must be off now." Merlin released his from Luc's shoulder as he turned back into the direction he had been heading previously. "Till the next time we meet Luc."

After the magician had turned out of sight Luc took in a great gasp of air. He did not like having someone going through his head, especially someone whom he had just ran into full speed. The one good thing he thought to come from the encounter was the scarf. Greatly enjoying the warmth it provided wrapped around his neck.

Now going a slower pace than before, Luc was now off toward the wheelwright. Arriving at only a minute in his jog. Outside the wood works he could see his fathers cart, although the families Mudsdale wasn't hitched up to it. Luc stepped on the wooden porch and entered the shop.

The wheelwright's shop was another one of those ironic pieces of Kaji, at least Luc thought it was funny for someone to keep a wood working shop in a town full of fire types. Looking around the shop he saw no one in the main area, only the wood working tools Mr. Mallet must have left about.

Still trying to find Mr. Mallet or his father Luc pushed past the wooden doors and went to the back of the store. Luc found the replacement for his fathers cart among other wooden trinkets, but no father or Mr. Mallet. Luc wondered where they could be. Leaving the back room Luc went back to the front of the store to sit in wait of his father.

Luc heard the commotion before he had stepped outside. Exiting the shop Luc saw many of Kaji's denizens rushing down the road off toward the docks. He saw Lola's dad as well, who was also following the crowd to the docks. He called out to them, "Mister Holland! Whats going on."

Mr. Holland looked toward Luc, excitement beaming across his face. "Hiya Lucky." Mr. Holland said. He ran up to the steps of the shop where Luc now stood and began to pull him along. "There's something going down on the docks Lucky."

"What for?" Luc asked with a curious tone, following him along with Mr. Hollands guidance.

"I haven't a clue lad." they were now following the rest of the crowd that led toward the docks.

"By the way, Mister Holland, you haven't seen my father have you?" Luc still followed up close behind him, very exited to see what all the fuss was about.

"Nay Lad, I'd assumed he'd be with you." Mr. Holland said, his gaze never shifting from where the crowd was going.

The last time luck could think about when the town got this hyped up is when one of the royal heirs had paid homage to the port town as they made upon their trek to all of the allied towns. Of course lucky Luc hadn't seen them, but his younger brother did. Whom could never stop talking about how pretty they looked.

Before the two of them had reached the dock the overflowing crowd had come to halt from the surplus amount of people wishing to see what the commotion was about. The only thing that Luc could see was that there was a large two masted schooner now docked at the ports.

Mr. Holland hopped up and down trying to see passed the crowd to no avail. "I can't see anything over this sea of Pokemon lad." he shoved his arms passed a two fire types picking up Luc and struggled to place him on his shoulders. "Jee wiz, you're heavier than I thought kid." he groaned. "You see anything from up there." looking up at Luc.

Looking over a mass of Pokemon Luc took a second to find the center of attention. The crowd enveloped around a single opening where the village elders were walking with three hooded figures that were heading for the town hall. Luc wondered why there was such a riot about three sailors. Luc looked down at Mr. Holland, "Ya. There's three hooded Pokemon being led by the elders to the town hall." he looked back at the eye of the crowd. That's when he saw his father walking among the towns elders. Which was funny since Luc never considered his old man to be... well old. But he had lived at Kaji for a good amount of time. Probably making him the oldest Blaziken he knew.

Apparently the Riolu's weight proved to be too much for the old Lopunny, and he was forced to be set down. "Maybe they're royals?" Mr. Holland said, who was now hunched over taking deep breaths.

Luc shook his head, "I don't think so sir, their ship doesn't seem to be as ornate as a royal barge, its more of a merchant vessel." pointing to the ship docked at the port.

A familiar, aged voice now spoke,"I do believe you're right lad." Luc turned around to see Merlin, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Luc stared at the wizard wide eyed with his mouth open, as well as Mr. Holland; who looked about ready to pass out. "But to be sure maybe you should get a better look for us lad."

Directly after having said that Merlin lifted his hands, which had now begun to glow pink. Suddenly Luc was being lifted over the crowd by his now glowing pink clothing. Luc was completely terrified as he looked down at the surprised crowd that was watching a blue Riolu float above their heads. Luc even saw his friends looking up at him with their mouths wide opened; except Shin who was now giving him a thumbs up. As he started to get comfy floating about in the air, Luc was suddenly dropped down upon the thatched roof of the town hall.

After recovering from the fall, Luc climbed up the slightly angled roof until he got close enough to a window to peer inside. He began to feel extremely excited as the mass of all the Pokemon's auras filled him with their hysteria.

The town hall was well little from the candles and sunlight, making it easy to make out the six figures that stood inside. One was elder Pepper, Phoxy's mother. Another was Shin's mother Trexy, and his father. There was a group of circular pillows for the party members to sit on while conversing. Very quickly did the elders seat themselves, hastily gesturing for the hooded figures to sit as well.

His father Ren was the first to speak, he gestured two the three cloaked figures "Please take off your hoods, I'd like to gaze upon your faces." his fathers voice sounded like a flute in a band compared to the mass outside the town hall. The three figures hesitated but eventually all removed their hoods.

Meeting royals of the Anaheim region would have been a story to tell his grandchildren, Luc knew that. But he also knew that encounter like this was all the rarer. These figures were no royals, but something entirely different. These were men.


	4. Chapter 3 Sonohi

**Authors note I still don't own Pokemon. I also have no idea what I'm doing literally making it up as I go. Please give me some tips and criticism. I would say "We all know I need it.", but at the moment I'm all alone. Except for my one follower.**

**Palladio by Escala**

Luc was completely bewildered, his eyes widening as he took in the faces of each of the men. He had never seen a man before. The only reason he knew they weren't Pokemon was from the few accounts given to him by traders that came to Kaji. The reports he had received all told the same story about these creatures. They were supposedly very keen to making war, which had to be a result of their short lives but surplus amount of energy.

These men certainly looked like the stories had told. Their bodies were well built, strong arms, masculine shoulders, and bulky legs. Years of working abroad had built these men into beasts. The one that had taken his hood off first looked to be the eldest of the three. He had a hooked nose sprouting from his face like a spearow's beak. His hair was thinning at the top, receding his hairline back. Luc saw wrinkles covering his wizened face, the wrinkles he could not see were hidden behind his silver beard.

Ren suddenly clasped his hands together making Luc bounce a bit on the thatched roof.

"Thank you gentleman for seating yourselves, now might I ask what you might be called." the Blaziken spoke in his normal gentlemanly overture.

The old one pointed to the man at his right. He was probably the youngest of the three, looking like an alpha in its prime. Grease black hair flowed backwards, all he lacked from being a complete quadruped was a beard. "This here is Malion Fito." Malion gave a polite bow from where he sat. "He is my third arm, and my brothers firstborn." The whitened man moved his hand toward the man on his left. "To my left is my brain."

The man on his right seemed to be slightly younger version of the withered man, that's at least what Luc could gather. Their faces were similar, but the man on the left still had plentiful amounts of hair upon his scalp. A pink scar ran across his red lips. "This is my younger brother Moeru." As Malion, Moeru gave an exaggerated bow to the elders of Kaji.

The bird man now pointed to himself, "I am the captain of the vessel currently anchored at port, I am Captain Cawsun." He too bowed toward the village elders.

Luc was still staring at the three strangers. Trying his hardest to overhear the private conversation over the hoots of the crowd that had followed the strangers. Much of the hollering involved people asking what he was seeing, but he just drowned them out.

Luc's father now spoke. "Welcome to Kaji Captain's third arm Malion, Captains brain Moeru, and Captain Cawsun." Luc's father looked at each of the sailors in turn. Ren's posture was straight, his voice full of authority. "I am the eldest Blaziken of Kaji, I am Ren Kickenwing." No one laughed. Ren gave a bow to the strangers.

The Delphox now introduced herself, "I am the eldest Delphox of Kaji, I am Pepper Alatáriel." She bowed to the burly men.

The denizens of the town hall looked at Shin's mother, "I am the eldest Sceptile of Kaji, I am Trexy Kinashi." She attempted to bow but her large bodice made it difficult.

Thee elders now spoke in unison, "We welcome you to Kaji, in the the hopes of a peaceful welcoming."

Ren's father continued without hesitation, "With the formalities out of the way." He used his hands and gestured to the men. "Not only would I like to know where you herald from and why you have ported at our town, I need to know." Ren's voice was calm even when he had been so forward about his questioning.

Captain Cawsun spoke for his comrades, his voice sounding gruff. "My crew was tasked by the imperial fleet to locate several locations of abundant resources for future settlements."

A nod from the physic Pepper told the other two elders, and Luc, that he was being truthful.

Cawsun hesitantly continued, now that he knew he was under close watch. "Like I was saying, being ordered by the fleet we set sail. Alas, a large sea storm sent us off our designated course and we landed farther north than we would have likes." He gave a hearty chuckle before he advanced, "Aye, we thought we were saved when we had found your town."

Pepper nodded once again.

Ren stopped the captain from continuing by putting up a hand. "You mentioned an imperial fleet sent you to find settlements?" The captain nodded. "This is the first I have heard of a human empire, forgive me but I thought humans divided themselves into several kingdom states."

The brain Moeru now spoke, "The Kage empire has been in its supremacy for about sixteen years now." he sounded a bit flabbergasted." Surely you would have heard of its vastness, even being so far from its borders?"

Trexy responded to foremost question, "There are reasons to which our village has avoided the knowledge of your empire's existence." Her gaze was unwavering as she stared into the entrance of their souls. "It is not a good omen... your arrival that is."

The men shifted under Trexy's uneasy gaze. Pepper now stood up and pointed at the captain. "You don't lie." Cawsun gave a toothy smile. "Yet you refrain from telling the entire truth." his smile died. Alatáriel pointed at his brother, "The brain hides his thoughts." She stared into Moreu's face. "Why do you keep your mind hidden, what shouldn't the brain reveal that two arms already has." Malion looked at her in surprise, while Luc continued to watch entranced on the roof top. "Your thoughts are devious and full of malice." She turned to Kickenwing.

He slowly rose from his cushion inside the deafeningly quiet room; the three men stood wide eyed. "Is this true gentlemen?" he raised an eyebrow at their direction.

The captain rose up in anger, "How dare you insult us of being devious creatures you witch" he swiped his finger towards Trexy pointing directly at her. "And the only bad omen that I see is the hospitality of this mock up town."

Malion put a grip around Cawsun's shoulder, "Cawsun you old fool." shook him. "You are in no position to argue with them." Cawsun shook him off.

"I'd be damned Malion, do be quiet!" The old man now spiked a finger at Ren, "We have just made your acquaintance, yet you make us out to be quadrupeds!"

Ren interlocked his arms as he studied the three, "I am sorry Captain Cawsun of the Kage empire, but I am more inclined to listen to the guidance of my fellow elders than the rantings of a wizened human."

Luc shuffled once again on the thatch roof, trying to make himself comfortable. Suddenly the wooden rooftop as to where Luc was currently seated collapsed under the weight of his steel bones. The roof opened with hole full of splinters big enough for he alone to fit through. He crashed to the floor with a large thud, indenting the wooden flooring on the ground below.

The conversation stopped with his entrance. It took Luc a second to gather what had just had happened, when he came to his senses he wished they had never returned. He thought his best action was to turn into a full sprint for the main door. But he never had a chance, Pepper picked him up. The collar of his woolen shirt glowed pink as it brought him face to face with the elders.

Luc froze, he fucked up. Big time. He had just made a bigger fool of himself than that time he had got chased by a flock of Pidgeys.

His father glared down at him, eyes full of fire. "Well...were waiting Luc." those four words would seem simple for most, but Luc just spiraled into a panic.

"I-I-I u-uhm w-was t-t-tryi-ing to-

Trexy spoke, "You were trying to see what the commotion was about in the town square and someone thought it was a good idea to throw you on the a thatched roof that had just soaked in water from days before, where you then eavesdropped on an entire conversion that was completely private, and to where you eventually fell because of your curious nature." she took a deep breath. "Am I right?"

Luc quickly nodded his head, even under the strain of the psychic's powers. Pepper laughed, "To think this is the lad that my daughter has fallen for." she looked at Ren, "You sure taught the lad right." A paw went to her face as she tried to keep herself from laughing.

Kickenwing turned his gaze back to the sailors. "Gentleman it seems that I must attend to something else at the moment." he clasped his hands together. "So I must bid you farewell, I will allow your crew to restock on supplies for your journey back to Kage, but you must leave in a day.

There was still a tad bit of anger lurking on Cawsun's face but it had for the most part, left him. "Very well, we should be off by the end of the day then." He swerved his head to look at the Riolu. "That's a cute lad you got there." he pet the top of the Riolu's head, his hands were cold and withered. Luc shrank at his touch. The captain then stood back, followed by the party of three turning to leave; pulling the cloaks over their heads. They opened up the large wooden door and disappeared into the large crowd, leaving Luc alone with the three elders.

Pepper let Luc go, leaving him to fall to his knees. He was to afraid to make his head move to meet their gaze.

Ren squatted down and forced his son to meet his gaze with a red claw, "I'm still waiting for an apology." his warm eyes pierced him to his core.

Luc failed to figure out the feelings of all the elders through their auras, his fright proved to be to much to properly use aura. "I'm sorry fathe-

"For what Luc." his father question made him hesitate, "For snooping in on a private conversation, or getting caught." tears glistened on the sides of Luc's sapphire eyes. Kickenwing stood up. "Ladies perchance you could give us space for the time being." Pepper and Trexy both nodded.

"Don't kill him Ren." Pepper added on as she walked out.

Luc sniffled as he wiped away the tear that were starting to accumulate on his face. "I'm sorry Ren." he continued to look down at his fathers chicken feet. "I shouldn't h-have peered in on elder business."

His fathers hands clamped around his shoulders, gesturing for Luc to stand. He did as he was instructed. His father wiped away the last of the tears on his face. "Lad, there are somethings in this world that have a reason for being kept secret." his father looked at the bandages around the Riolu's shoulders. "What happened here?" he started to unravel the linen, receiving a whimper from Luc.

"A Mightyena got into the Mareep pen, Blaze handled it." he kept the statement broad as to not worry his father.

Ren must have seen through his bluntness as he then asked, "Then why the need for the bandages?" Luc hesitated in his response. "I see." he took Luc's paw as he lead him to one of the back rooms. Ren opened a door that hosted a room that contained a single chest. "Stay at the door please." Kickenwing unlocked the chest with one of the claws on his hand and began to sift through the chest. "Ahh here it is." Ren turned around to reveal a finely decorated wooden bow. Ren held it front of Luc, whom was staring wide eyed. "This is a project of mine." he smiled into Luc's face. "I was going to give this to you for your seventeenth name day, but I seems that i might have waited a year to long."

Luc pulled his father into a tight hug, "Thank you! I love it Ren." His father hugged him back. "SO does this mean I'm off the hook."

"Oh Arceus no." Luc's ears drooped down at the response. "Your still receiving a punishment Lucky." his father retracted from the warm embrace and rubbed the top of Luc's head, messing up his fur. "By the by, where'd ya get the scarf?"

Luc started to caress the scarf at the thought of it, "Merlin gave it to me." he said happily

But Ren was not happy he stared wide eyed, "Like an Alakazam Merlin?" Luc nodded instantly receiving mixed emotions from his fathers aura, varying from fear and surprise. "Is he still in town?"

Luc continued to look at his fathers queer expression, "I believe so. Why?"

Ren sighed, "That's a story for another time lad." Kickenwing then gave Luc the bow who was very eager to except it. "I have a quiver back at the farm for you, so don't worry about not having feathers." He chuckled and hugged him again.

"Oh bollocks I almost forgot." His father reached into his his cloak and pulled out a stone necklace. "You left it at Trexy's place and she told me to give it back to you." his father handed him the stone necklace.

It was mothers. It was the one thing that Luc had to remember her by. Although if he was to be honest with himself he only remembers glimpses of his mother, she had passed in a fire when he was just a wee lad. Or that's what people had told him later on. He still put flowers on her tomb upon the beginning of winter, it was the only thing he could use as a yearly reminder of her passing.

He couldn't believe he had forgotten it, but then again the attack of the Pidgey's had happened not so long ago and it did leave him unconsciousness in the end. He clipped the necklace around his neck, putting it back on to where it belonged. "Thank you."

His father patted him upon the head, carefully avoiding patting his shoulders. "Now lad, about your punishment." Luc had dreaded this moment. "I'm going to have you assist mister Millard on the reconstruction of the roof you broke, as well as I'm going to need you to apologize to Pepper and Trexy, heeding any of their punishments as well. And do be truthfully lad they can smell liars." he chuckled. Luc just smiled nervously

He had no idea how he was going to help fix the roof and assist on the farm for the harvest. On top of that he really was hoping to try Ren's gift. His father noticed his somber expression that had appeared upon his face because he now had a claw on each of his shoulders.

"Don't be distraught lad." He stared into Luc's eyes, his fathers eyes were no longer full of flame. Instead they were full of compassion towards his son. "There will be time to learn the bow later." Luc's face still remained somber, Ren looked puzzled. "What's the matter?"

Luc sighed, then he let it all pour out. "Nothing I'm fine." He indeed was not fine but he couldn't tell his father, how could his father answer something even Luc didn't understand.

"If you say so." from his fathers questioning gaze Luc knew that he didn't believe him, but Ren didn't push forward any question.

His father patted him once again upon the head, "I must be off then lad, I have some chores remaining." they began walking to the exit of the building. "And you have a punishment to be carried out." his father opened up the large door for the Riolu. "Also make sure your back at the farm before sun down tonight, I'm going to need you and Blaze for tomorrow's harvest." they both stepped outside. The crowd had already dissipated with a few stragglers getting back to their lives. "Can you relay that to your brother for me." Luc nodded. "Good lad." his father turned to the south part of town, probably to go get the wheel put on the wagon with Mr. Millard at the wood works.

Luc let his father go off to do business, he had apologies to get to. First heading out to the Kinashi's place. Which was just located outside the northern most point of town, it wasn't a farm but the families property did host a few fruit trees.

Getting to the wooden house didn't take to long coming from the town hall. The cabin was only one story but had a large enough entrance to allow a Sceptile to fit through quite smoothly, with only a few scratches from where Trexy's tail had lashed the wooden door frame.

Trexy was at the moment meditating outside the house on a patch of bright green grass, basking her bodice in the shining rays of the sun.

"Shalom Luc." she continued to meditate underneath the sun, her eyes remained closed. "What brings you to my peaceful abode."

He bowed to her even though she gazed into the void, "I've come to apologize." a long silence followed.

Luc shifted awkwardly in his feet, when Trexy opened her eyes to gaze upon him. "Don't make me become impatient boy."

He jumped at her speaking so suddenly, then realized what she wanted. "Oh, I-I u-uhm I'm s-sorry f-for having-g disturbed a c-closed conversation of elder business." he was uneasy and starting to stutter again.

Trexy got up from the ground staring into his curious blue eyes, causing Luc to avert his gaze. Those eyes could pierce anyone's souls, it surprised him to think that those sailors didn't crack under the pressure. Her expression turned curious, "Is that all boy."

It occurred to Luc that it was not the best idea to lie to this woman, especially after his fathers advice, so he conceded with Trexy. "M-my father t-told me t-to do as you d-deemed fit as punishment."

She brooded on the apology. Trexy then looked up at one of the trees and snickered. "As part of your punishment..." she paused "I demand a red Apricorn."

He gaped at her when she pointed at the tree he must climb. "Oh dear." he continued to stare in disbelief until she nodded at him.

"You might want to take off your satchel and bow boy." she gestured to his gear.

He nodded nervously, gently setting his bow down. Letting his satchel drop to grass he turned and walked up to the base of the tree. Looking back to the Sceptile for the go ahead, which she kindly obliged him.

Taking a deep breath he gripped the bark tightly pulling himself off the ground as he reached for a branch. Reaching said branch he could now freely climb the tree now that there were numerous branches to support his weight against. Even with a surplus amount of mobility on the tree he couldn't find a red Apricorn only blue ones, so Luc made for a climb to get up higher in the tree.

"Whats taking so long boy." her voice growing impatient.

"I can't f-find any red ones." he heard a laugh from down below, he gave off a low growl from his throat.

"Keep searching my boy." she went silent directly afterwards.

Slightly upset Luc continued his climb upwards reaching the top of the tree. Sprouting out from the trees overhang was like emerging from the ocean. It was a whole new world. He gazed upon the grass that flowed around in the breeze that blew across the property. He peered at the nearby town, smoke stacks rising from chimneys. Luc noticed that the trade ship from earlier was gone, he couldn't even make out its shape across the blue sea. "Maybe they fell off the side." he thought to himself.

When he turned to face Northward to look at the white peaks in the distance, as well as the great forest, when he noticed a round red object poking from out under the leaves. "Gotcha", he started yanking on it to try and free the Apricorn from the tree. When he did loose it from the tree the force almost made Luc think he was going to fling himself backwards off the tree, yet he managed to balance himself. Only for a Pidgey to spring from out underneath him, making him scream like a sproink as it filled him with fright. He plummeted from the tree breaking several branches on his way to the ground below.

Just before he crashed to the ground to receive his eventual death, Trexy's arms reached out to grab him; saving him at the last moment.

Trexy dropped him lightly on the grass, and began laughing. "You sure do have a kink for falling from high places." she fell on her back still laughing.

He scowled at her, "Aren't you supposed to be an idol for the younger generation."

"Oh yes, but you just happen to be a bit too funny my dear boy." taking a deep breath she managed to contain her laughter, she proceeded to sit herself upright.

Luc dropped the red Apricorn in her lap. "Here's your lousy fruit." he walked over to his bow, slinging it over his neck. "I could have died you know." he picked up his leather satchel.

"Ah but you didn't." she bit into the Apricorn, taking in its juicy flavors. Trexy looked over at Luc, "Thank you dear." she tossed him the Apricorn, which he clumsy caught in his paws. "I accept your apology." Luc bowed.

"I must be off then, I have apologies to continue." he turned and started down the dirt path to town.

"So long boy." she waved to his back, returning to meditating soon after, giving Luc the chance to chuck the Apricorn.

Walking to the Alatáriel house would have taken to long for Luc so he fell into a complete sprint, with his Tauros hide boots kicking up mud where there was some. Phoxy and her family lived on the south western point of town, one could say they had a nice view of the ocean from where their home was located. Arriving there was easy since most of Kaji's residents had retired from working the evening.

Luc stepped on the porch to the Alatáriel household. He knocked on the door three times in quick secession. Pepper answered, looking at the little Riolu she smiled. "You should have at least brought her flowers." she turned her head towards the interior of the house, "Phoxy your little boyfriend is here." Luc tried to correct her but she just gestured for him enter.

The interior of the household was well lit by the iron chandelier that hung from ceiling, as opposed from it hanging from floor. Even the fireplace was set ablaze. Miss Alatáriel went over to the fireplace to continue to cook whatever dinner she was making in the kettle that hung over it.

"Hiya Blue." Luc spun his head to gaze upon Phoxy who was standing in the doorway smiling.

He blushed, "Hi Phox." he waved at her with an awkward paw.

"Well, come on Blue." she gestured him to follow her "You coming."

He froze, "I-I u-uh."

Pepper looked up at the panicked Riolu, "Your not having a stoke are you?" sounding a bit worried

Luc shook his head.

"Then whats keeping you young man." the two foxes gazed upon him inquisitively.

"I-I've come t-to apologize for earlier." he bowed toward the Delphox, his head facing the floorboards. "I'm sorry for having pried upon a private meeting among the elders, as well as any damage to your pride I might have caused. "Luc smiled as he realized he hadn't stuttered at all."

The smile fell away from his face when Pepper started to laugh, "Oh my dear boy you don't need to apologize to me." Luc looked up at her questioningly. "Seeing you fall through the roof must have been punishment enough."

This time it was Phoxy's turn to laugh at the blue jackal, "You what!" Luc held one of his arms to his body in embarrassment. "Oh Blue, that's too good." her mother joined in laughter.

He mumbled to himself, "It's not like I meant to." As they laughed at his misfortune. He sat himself in one of the wooden chairs and waited for their laughter to diminish to continue.

"Miss Alatáriel, as part of my punishment I have been tasked to heed your instructions." he took a quick glance at Phoxy who was still smiling, which in turn caused him to blush.

A devious look sprouted upon Phoxy face as she went over and whispered into her mothers ear. Her mothers face lit up under the cloak of their conversation. The only info Luc received was from their aura's, which were varying from sinister to devious; scaring Luc to his core.

"Oh my I am a bad parent." she stopped stirring whatever she was brewing and turned to Luc, Phoxy still standing next to her smiling. "For your punishment ..." he swore to Arceus if it was a kiss for Phox. "...I need you to give me a peck on the cheek." Luc gaped, but even wider when he realized Phoxy was wide eyed as well.

"Mother!" Phox's face lit up as she filled with rage. "That is not what I said."

Miss Alatáriel grinned, "What did you say then dear?"

She blushed silently in response to the question.

Luc still sat there gaping until Pepper cleared her throat to catch his attention. "Well Blue...I'm waiting."

He stood up from his chair shaking and gulped. "Maybe I-I s-should g-go, I-t's l-like yo-

Pepper shushed him, followed by her finger gesturing him forward. Luc looked at Phoxy for help but she was still glaring at her mother. Suddenly he was being dragged by his clothes as they glowed pink putting him inches from her face. Miss Alatáriel then mouthed, "Go on." He closed his eyes, leaning in quickly to give Pepper a quick peck on the cheek, whilst getting a hair in his mouth.

"Your debt to me has been payed little one." her voice sounded as formal as it did back in the meeting.

Luc opened his eyes being greeted by a fox's smile. He then quickly stepped back and bowed. "I thank you for your hospitality, but I must be home for supper." He quickly escaped the gaze of the two foxes. Running out the door before he could objectify his leavings.

He ran eastward out of the town back home. Completely forgetting to grab the Blaziken in his rush to escape utter embarrassment. Luc arrived at the farm about half an hour before sun down, supper had already been brewed, so he ate by himself as his relatives were already in bed.

Luc had to go to bed that night thinking about the worse things that had ever happened to him.


	5. Chapter 4 Worse Than Before

**Authors note- I still don't own any Pokemon brands or merchandise. Please tell me what sucks. (About the story that is) **

**Insert song here because I have no fucking clue what to put here.**

Luc awakened to the smell of pork, sizzling in the kitchen of the house. He hopped up and put on his apparel, starting with his woolen cloak, scarf, cloak, breeches, and boots. It was still early in the morning and the sun hadn't heated up the earth, it was still chilly outside.

Walking into the dining room he saw Ren cooking up breakfast with a skillet. "Thanks for fetching your brother last night lad." his father didn't look up from the food.

So Blaze had made it back last night, he had worried that his brother was going to be a no show after he forgot to fetch him. "Ya, is he still sleeping?" Luc looked over at his brothers closed door.

His father shook his head, "He went off to fetch some milk." the sound of cackling fire came from the chimney in the silent dining room.

The front door swung open at the sound of approaching foot steps, "Speak of the devil." Blaze said, coming in carrying two buckets of milk. He set them down by the fireplace to warm them up.

His father then removed the skillet from the stove, "Breakfast is served!" putting the bacon on the table on some nice ceramic tableware, next to some bread cakes and meat pies. No eggs though, Luc didn't know why his family refused to eat eggs.

Luc poured himself of Moomoo milk, setting it down at one of the spots at the table . He grabbed several strips of greasy bacon, along with two bread cakes and meat pies. Ren and Blaze did likewise. He started eating one of the grey meat pies first, a little cold but tasty never the less. He Washed down the smaller chunks with his milk, receiving a little milk mustache when he tilted his cup a little to high.

His father handed him a handkerchief, "You guys know the drill." Ren plopped a piece of bacon in his mouth. "I'm going to need you boys up to full strength today." he washed down the bacon with some milk. "That means no Mudsdale play." he looked over at Blaze. "I'm going to need you to handle the Kee, Rawst, Roseli, and Maranga berry patches by your self." he turned over to Luc. "I need you to handle Sitrus and Oran berries." Luc nodded, but was sad at the low expectations his father had set for him. "I'm only giving you two patches to harvest since you need to go repair the roof to the town hall, I scheduled it for the afternoon with Mr. Millard."

Blaze stared at Luc wide eyed, choking on his food a little. He swallowed, "You popped a hole in the roof." Luc nodded, which gave Blaze the signal to start laughing.

Ren silenced him by throwing a spoon at him, making a small clang as it hit the floor. He turned his gaze back to Luc, "By the by, how went your apologies with the other elders." Luc gulped, he had completely forgotten about what happened yesterday and did not wish to be reminded by his father comment.

He blushed, "It went f-fine." Ren raised an eyebrow, but brought no follow up question. Meanwhile Blaze looked ready to pry for more details, but before he could speak up their father silenced him with a glare.

Luc took a piece of bread in his hands and squeezed it expecting it to be stale, but contrary to what he thought it was still soft. Cold but soft. He dipped in his milk and took a bite of it. This wasn't any wheat bread, this was the same stuff used for rolls. Luc enjoyed a few more bites until the bread was gone. His family finished breakfast around the same time, leaving the dishes on the table to be washed later.

Luc walked up next to blaze as they went over to the tool shed, "Where's Eve? Is she with Lola."

Blaze nodded, "She said she would take good care of her, whatever that means." the Blaziken shrugged.

Luc rubbed the back of his head as they continued their walk to the shed, "Hey Blaze." he paused waiting for Blaze to look at him. "What was it like killing for the first time?"

Blaze seemed exited to respond, he started smiling at Luc. "Why the sudden interest, you never asked me before, plus you get all pale and sick around death." the chicken opened up the shack allowing Luc to step inside the dark room.

"Father got me a bow." He unhinged the berry pickers off the rack where they had previously hung. The berry pickers had a handle on the back for someone to grip, with metal prongs to rip the berries from the vineyards and a hollow center mad easy to collect several fruit with one stoke.

He handed one to Blaze, "What for?" he looked doubtful, "I thought he was going to wait till you evolved."

Luc shrugged when walking back inside the shack. "I don't know, he gave it to me right after I fell through the roof." He set the berry picker inside of one of the wheel barrows in the shack, and wheeled it out. "If I were going to take a guess, I think it was because of the Mightyena." he dropped the barrow and went back inside, Blaze was still holding the doorway.

Blaze leaned into the shack, "By the way, what happened after you got on the roof. What was so special about the cloaked strangers?"

The Riolu pushed the second cart through the doorway, "I asked my question first." he walked out with Blaze shutting the gate behind him.

Blaze pursed his lips as he lifted the grips on his wheelbarrow, "It was fun." He looked at his older brother, "The hunt that is, chasing down your prey has some sort of thrill to it that I can't quite explain."

Luc looked at his brothers brooding face, "About the council meeting..." He wondered if he was allowed to tell his brother or to stray away from informing Blaze, "There wasn't any royalty, there were men."

His brother stopped pushing the car and stared into his brothers face disbelieving his statement. "You lie, you know what dad says about lying." Luc shook his head at the chicken's accusations. "Then how come they didn't burn down the village."

Luc laughed, "What?" thinking his brother was being ridiculous.

But the Blaze continued, "You've heard the stories too, of men raiding villages and burning them flat."

Luc blinked, "Well... that's what they are I guess, just stories." Luc looked at the sun that had just risen above the tree line. He looked at his younger brother who still had eyes full of questions, "And as much as I'd like to tell you about them we need to get to work." The Blaziken groaned, "But after you finish up the harvest with Ren I'll spill my guts with you and the others."

Blaze's eyes pleaded, "Promise?"

Luc nodded, "Promise" With that the two brothers separated from each other in order to wheel their wagons to the opposing stocks of berries.

Harvesting the berries was easy, and the breeze from the ocean kept you cool enough to wear a cloak even under the rays from the sun. What was hard about the harvest was the amount of berries. With the farm containing over a thousand different berry vineyards, it took three individuals quite some time for the berries to be harvested. Requiring the use of a barrow to take the berries to the barrels located in the barn. This trip would happen at least three times with a full wheelbarrow, followed by using a shovel to put the multi colored fruit in their designated barrel. Luc also needed to be careful as not to mix the berries in the same barrel, but that was a minimal threat.

Whilst working Luc had only encountered one caterpie, which he had to, very stealthily, remove from the property without alerting his father. After quickly getting back to his work Luc finished the harvesting of the Oran and Sitrus berries when the sun was three-fourths the way till noon, which gave him enough time to meet up With Mr. Millard.

Finishing up, Luc threw the remaining berries in their barrels, followed by him putting his tool and barrow back in the shed. His father and brother were probably going to trade the berries in later that day, so they most likely be turned to wine for Mr. Wassermann's inn or baked into pies by Miss Holland.

Leaving the farm Luc went westward back to the Coastal town of Kaji, running in a full sprint under the tree line that led there.

Arriving at the border of Kaji Luc stopped and bent over taking deep breaths from exhaustion. After his quick break Luc continued on his trek to Mr. Millard's wooden shop at the center. Weirdly enough nothing spectacular happened on his way to the shop, which was completely off for Luc making him feel queer.

Reaching the porch of Mr. Millard's store Luc went up on the wooden walkway in front of the building and knocked upon the door. The door then swung open to reveal the duck like Magmar, Mr. Millard. Around his waist he had a leather belt that had several holsters for his tools, but other than that he didn't wear any clothing. Not even breeches.

The duck smiled and offered his hand to the Riolu, "Howdy lad, a wee bit early but that's alright in my book." The Riolu shook his hand, "Of course I never learned how to read." His eyes started to drift off into the void. But they quickly snapped back to reality followed by Mr. Millard laughing as if something funny had been said aloud. He gestured the Riolu to follow him behind his giggled quacks. "All the gear has been loaded up in a barrow for you lad." He pointed out back. "Can you take care of that for me?"

Luc nodded, "Y-yes sir." stuttering only slightly

The duck patted him on the head, "Good lad, I'll be over at the town hall waiting."

Mr. Millard walked out leaving Luc to Push the cart by himself, which was currently filled with some crude nails, wooden planks, a saw, and a wooden ladder. Luc opened up the gate that was blocking his exit. he then grabbed the barrow by the handles and pushed out of the back side of the store, turning down to the town hall that lied only a block away. Luc passed one of the Waterhead family members, it was Gabriel whom tended to be an idiot like most of the family.

The Simipour jumped up alongside Luc as he pushed a cart, "Hiya Lucky, Whatcha doin?" skipping along with Luc.

Luc growled, "What does it look like."

Gabriel smiled, "Not floating, that's for sure." He skimmed down the length of the Riolu, "By the way how did you manage to float." A mischievous grin sprouted across his insolent face.

Luc continued to scowl at the wet monkey, his aura was always troublesome and slippery. "I didn't do it."

Gabriel snorted, "Of course you did silly, I watched you do it." He stepped in front of the wheelbarrow sopping Luc from moving forward.

Luc ready to pounce, "Gabriel move!"

Gabriel shook his head, "Not till you admit that you used some sort of witchcraft."

Luc's voice started to become heated, "Witchcraft! Boy you are some fool to accuse a virile of being a female!"

Gabriel balked, "Says someone that can feel other peoples thoughts."

He was about to continue when Shinrin came over and slapped him across his face. Gabriel looked dazed, meanwhile Luc was ecstatic.

Gabriel quickly snapped out of his shock, "Bastard!" he made no attempt to attack, Gabriel was an idiot but even he was not a fool. Shin had type advantage.

Gabriel let go of the cart, clueless on what to do next. Shin helped him out, pointing him towards the opposite direction. Which for whatever reason Waterhead obliged the command like a circus monkey.

Luc gave Shin a hug, "Thanks."

Shin just nodded in the hug saying, "Nay sapphic." Letting go Shin bowed and went westward towards his spot on the dock, at least that's what Luc believed to be true.

Following that episode Luc started to push the cart to the end of the street. The entrance to the town hall was big enough for Luc to push the cart in. Continuing inside Luc was careful not to get the rolled out carpet dirty. It's open space made it easy to locate where he had fallen through the roof. Mr. Millard was already under the hole, the debris from the fall had already been removed.

Approaching him Luc could tell he was laughing at something on the ground. Seeing what Mr. Millard was laughing at caused him to blush, it was the indent in the wood that left a perfect frame of the Riolu's body.

The duck must have heard his footsteps, he turned around to face Luc. "Howdy lad, I see you left your mark on this place eh." He chuckled at Luc's embarrassment. "Oh don't sweat it lad, now can you bring me ladder." he gestured for him to hurry along. Obliging the Magmar Luc handed him the ladder which he propped up against the wall. "Come here lad and hold the bass." Luc did as he was told, watching the flaming duck climb to the tip of the ladder. He began to examine the hole in the roof, with eyes that studied every little splinter. "It seems like only one panel of the previous wood failed, so that's good." Luc smiled even though he had no clue what the duck was talking about.

Mr. Millard climbed down the ladder and picked up a plank of wood carrying it back to the ladder. Climbing up the duck carried the piece of plywood in his right arm. At the top he placed the wooden panel against the roof blocking the sun from peering into the room. With one swift strike of his hammer he hit the underside of the wood, causing a singular piece to fall from above as the new piece of fit into the hole perfectly.

Luc stared in wonder, "H-how? H-how d-did y-you do that."

Mr. Millard smiled, "I'm good at laying wood."

Luc just pouted at the fact he wasn't going to get a better answer than that.

The wood worker looked up at the perfectly patched hole, "Not my best work, but it'll definitely hold." he grabbed the ladder form Luc's paws and set it in the wheel barrow. "Well... were done here lad, you can go off and play. Or whatever you children do, I got it from here." The duck pushed the cart leaving a dirty trail upon its red surface as he pushed the cart out of the wooden structure back to his shop.

Luc still stared at the man not knowing what to think, but plot told him he should go find his friends since the author was tired of writing about chores and wood.

Leaving the town hall Luc went to go find his friends, his aura told him that his brother was in town so that was his best guess. Heading east to the Holland place Luc started to skip, looking up, the sun was getting close to setting underneath the grey clouds that brewed above. He was probably going to ride home in the dark rain.

Turning right the Holland place came into view with the families cart coming into full view. The families Mudsdale saddled up in the front, with several barrels of berries at the back. Looking through the glass he could see his family and friends inside.

He opened the doorway which had everyone in the living space turn to meet Luc's gaze. Before he could greet anyone he was tackled to the ground from behind. "Eve! Eve" Eve's aura felt warm and ecstatic at her caretakers return.

Luc rolled over on his back and hugged the brown fur ball, "Hello to you too." he picked her up as he stood. He started petting the top of Eve's head; she purred in response to his caresses.

Lola stood up from her chair in the corner of the room arms wide, "Well if it is isn't the boy on the moon." she snickered at the already blushing Riolu.

Sitting next to Lola was Arson who had a smile spread across his face, "You never told us you could fly." Luc continued to stand embarrassed at the entry way.

Lola's mom walked into the room before Luc could defend himself, she was holding a pie with a white apron strung to her chest. She saw Luc and smiled, "Hoi Luc, go head and take a seat." she gestured an open chair next to Blaze who was at the round table in the center of the room. "Ya'll can have some pie after its cooled." she set the pie down on the round table.

Luc's face was full of delight, "Thank you Mrs. Holland." the Riolu sat himself down next to his younger brother setting Eve down in his lap as he did so.

Blaze followed up by clasping his long arm on Luc's back with a loud clap. "How went the patching of the town hall?" the Blaziken looked at his older brother with curious eyes.

Before Luc could answer he was interrupted by Lola, "WHAT does he mean by "patching up the town hall"?" she knocked over her chair when she shot up in excitement.

Luc eyes widened and he stammered, "I uh-

Blaze chuckled, "Oh I forgot to tell you guys." he winked at Luc, Blaze's aura was full of lies. "Luc fell through the town hall after floating over our heads."

A moment of silence was followed by a chorus of laughter. Arson bent over in laughter with Lola falling on him for support. Phoxy who Luc was just now noticing was laughing from the hallway that led to the kitchen, her laughter being more of a response to the two idiots in the corner than at Luc's misfortune. Behind her stood Shinrin whom was smiling as well, despite his normal mood.

Luc's fur began to somehow take on a red hue as the Riolu continued to blush, he couldn't bring his eyes to meet the faces of his peers.

Retaining her composure Lola began to press Blaze for some answers, "Your telling me, that moon boy fell through the roof during a town hall meeting with royalty?" she continued to smile.

Blaze nodded, "Yep father had him help fix it with Mr. Millard." he leaned over the table putting a hand to his mouth following with a whisper, "I honestly think he did it to get out of harvesting." sarcasm flowed through Blazes teeth.

Luc tried to change the subject, "I take it you finished the harvest?" his voice was full of pleads in hopes hat Blaze would take the bait.

"Oh ya I almost lost-

Lola cut him off, "Hold it Del Rancho." she peered at Luc, "We're not done talking about you." she walked over and jabbed at finger underneath Luc's chin. Moving her finger upwards forced Luc to rise from his seat; Eve jumped from his lap to the wooden floors below. Lola smiled at Luc's startled face, "Come on Lucky spill it."

He felt panic begin to make its way up from his feet, "W-well I-I U-uhm n-not al-allowed t-to talk a-about i-it." he grinned nervously.

Lola glared at the Riolu while Arson called him out, "Horseshit I say!"

Mrs. Holland's head peered from beyond the hallway glaring with anger toward the Monferno. Arson shrank under her gaze, "S-sorry Mrs. Holland." The female Lopunny responded with a prominent Mhmhmm before heading back toward the kitchen.

Blaze stood up as Mrs. Holland left, "While my brother here is forbidden to speak of it, I am not under oath to do so." his grin broadened. He leaned hims self over the table getting everyone's attention before continuing, "So you guys didn't hear this from me, but those hooded figures were actually humans." Blazes eyes flashed as he let the secret loose. The Buneary and Monferno's eyes widened in amazement while Phoxy gasped from where she stood in the hall. Directly behind her Shin's eyes remained focused on Blaze.

Blaze tapped Luc upon the shoulder gesturing to the Riolu, "Lucky right here, managed to fall into a once in a lifetime meeting." Luc swallowed hard avoiding his gaze with the rooms occupants even with Lola's finger keeping his head up.

Lola became curious her eyebrows were rising way beyond where they normally sat, "No way." she gasped looking at Luc's nervous face. "To think you got to fly and see some humanity on the same day." She released her finger from underneath the Riolu's muzzle she turned her head toward Arson, "Can you believe this?"

Arson shrugged, "Depends, he can either be lucky or unlucky." Arson smiled, "But he tends to be unlucky."

Phoxy spoke up after watching the group curiously, "Are you gonna tell us what they were like?" her muzzle was opened partially with curiosity.

Luc straightened his posture as he looked at Phoxy, "W-well." The Riolu cleared his throat, "Well they weren't that frightening." Luc was trying his best to keep his voice from breaking, "And from the looks of them they couldn't have been as nearly as many wars that the merchants say they partake in."

Lola propped her elbow on the table so she could hold up her head in her furry hands, "Did they drink any blood, or eat bipedal flesh."

Luc swerved his head toward the Buneary, "U-uh n-no." he scratched the back of his head with his paw itching the back part of his ear, "If anything they seemed very nice compared to stories told of them."

Lola looked down albeit a little disappointed that the rumors appeared to be untrue, "Oh." was all she said.

Luc turned to his brother, "By the by, where's Ren?"

Blaze's eyes came into focus when he jumped up startled at Luc's question, he seemed to be deep in thought. "Oh he left to get you from the town ha-

A bell rang throughout the night cutting off Blaze before he could finish speaking.

Everyone stood up startled, followed by Mrs. Holland entering the room. "A fire." she said, "Oh dear me." she looked at the kids around the room. "I'll be right back." she took off her apron and head for the door, "I'm going to help those idiots out." she left the room with the door clapping as it shut.

Arson jumped up excitedly, "We should go and see." his eyes looked pleading at the room, "Maybe we can help."

Lola was quick to agree giving off an eager nod, meanwhile Phoxy hesitated. "Maybe we should stay hear the parents normally take care of this type of thing."

Blaze shook his head, "Nah, we should go help." Blaze stepped over toward the window and peered upward into the sky. He began to shake, "Oh my Arceus."

Luc turned toward his brother in haste, "What is it?" his voice cracking under his nerves.

Blaze continued to stare at the window, "Its on fire." he paused breathing heavily. "The entire North part of town looks to be ablaze." his voice croaked. The Blaziken turned toward his friends, "I'm going to go help."

Blaze left the Holland place but before he could leave Phoxy called out to him, "Wait." Blaze turned to face her looking impatient. "I'm coming to." her face full of determination.

Both Blaze and Arson yelled out, "Alright!"

**Killers With A Cross- Powerwolf**

The party left the Holland place in earnest, stopping only to gaze up and the orange smoke that rose up over the wooden buildings below. The six Pokemon passed by several denizens leaving their homes to view the destruction, the party continued to dash by as they made their path Northward.

While pondering how they were going to put out a fire Luc felt a sharp and precise painful and fearful aura coming from the South part of town. He stopped and looked backwards, "Hey guys hold up a moment." Luc looked at the direction where his friends to see that they had disappeared behind the homes. The pain and terror continued to spread over the South part of town rather quickly, Luc shook under the vast amount of emotion that was filling his soul. Looking up a the smoke covered sky, noticing the grey clouds that were mixing with the smoke to block out the moon. _Why don't you rain now damn you_

His cloak waved brilliantly as he sped off toward the south part of town, he believed the others could take care of the fires and surely they new something was wrong with the other side of Kaji.

Getting closer to the emotions only made the feelings become stronger, it was nauseating. Luc had never felt aura on this level before, it scared him to think how much more intimidating it would be if he evolved.

Only after the first scream did look realize he had no weapon other than the blunt buds that sprouted out from his paws. The scream sounded so inhuman and evil in the night, like a panicked animal fighting for its life. But of course this was no human this was a fellow neighbor of Kaji. Loud barks followed the shriek.

Luc continued on toward where the scream had come from cautious of what lies ahead he ran low and quietly. Noticing that this part of town seemed to be mostly deserted, which was odd. Luc assumed that the majority must have gone either to where the fire was or toward was happening on the South part of town.

Luc ducked behind an alley way to make for a shortcut towards the now silent shriek. With the alley being so dark, as the moon was now covered wholly by cloud and ash, Luc tripped over a solid object that lie in the dark knocking over a crate as he came to a tumble. Pushing off the floor to stand up, Luc felt a warm liquid soak upon his fur. He sniffed at it hoping it wasn't urine, but urine would have been far more pleasant for the iron oxide smell that rose from the liquid frightened Luc beyond belief. Blood was now on his hands, and what lie in a puddle of it was a corpse.

Fight or fright took in quickly, Luc turned and ran opposite from where the corpse lay. He furiously wiped the blood off on his breeches, eager to rid it form his fur. Emotions were at an all time high, fear so much of all around Luc. It was enveloping the little Riolu in a blanket so cold and bittersweet. He collapsed to the floor at the end of the alley breathing heavily, putting bloody bloody paws to his face; so eager was Luc to rid the feelings that lie in his head.

He was coming to the verge of tears when he heard a powerful growl coming from where the entrance of the alley way. Luc stood up quickly eager to protect himself from the beast that was rapidly approaching, although he couldn't see it he did hear it.

But what had seemed to be one growl now turned into the barks of several quadrupeds. Quick to realize the dangers of the situation Luc turned his back and fled from the exit of the alley, arriving in an empty street. The Riolu looked at both directions of the street looking for the best escape. The barking behind him forced him to decide quickly, taking a right Northward Luc hoped he could find some help. It hurt to realize he could not aid those that needed assistance.

Luc fell to the ground as a Houndoom sprinted out to middle of the road that lie in the midst of Luc's escape. Adrenaline forced hims up as the dog barked at his direction baring white fangs as it did so. Luc didn't get to far away from the hound as when he turned around he was faced by three more Houndooms that had been flanking him. "Oh Arceus." his bodice shook with fear, he could feel their greediness for blood and death.

The Houndooms formed a death spiral around Luc as they circled him low to the ground. Luc felt an attack coming from behind before he saw it, but he was to slow to react and received a slash upon his back. Blood flooded out from the gash upon his back, soaking into his woolen tunic.

The dogs began to bark coarsely in delight at the smell of Luc's red, warm, blood, Luc tried to keep himself straight before another attack but his body hurt to much. Another attack came with haste, sweeping low a Houndoom clawed at the Riolu's calf. Luc's attempt to block the the dog from causing further damage had only left with a gash upon his wrist, which now mixed his own blood with the blood of the alley. Before he could comprehend what was happening another slash came, severing the flesh of his calf. Luc screamed in pain as the adrenaline wore off.

Luc collapsed to the dirt floor unable to bring himself to defend himself from any more wounds, the pain that flared up from the openings in his body were shutting down his motor functions; one more slash would put him into unconsciousness. But the attack never came, rather the Houndooms continued their death circle while barking wildly; much louder in fact, than before.

Luc groaned in pain when heavy footsteps suddenly could be heard, he could hear multiple footsteps all going in earnest. "Look lads, we've got ourselves a live one." the voice was hard and cold which contradicted the joy of his words. The man walked up toward the dying Riolu, a torch and hand illuminated the backside of the Riolu. "Ha funny this one, he played dress up." he kicked at the cloak that sat on Luc's back causing a whimper to come from him.

The man held the torch to Luc's face, warming it up as it lit up his face. "Looks like your still awake, that's okay I can fix that." The rough man gave a hard kick to Luc's ribs, removing the air from his lungs. This received a chorus of laughter from the two men that accompanied the coarse man.

The man snickered, "Sleepy yet you Blue bastard." the man swung at his chest again.

Over the barking of the dogs one of the men called out, "Hold it Killian." he walked up to Luc, lifting up the bloody face to peer into the Riolu's eyes. "Ya that's what I thought." the man looked at Killian whom Luc could tell had very black hair sprouting from his head. "That's the one Cawsun wanted, member?" the man next to Killian made a nice chicken impersonation, "Remember Lads fetch me that little one, I'll pay good for whom brings me the little blue dude."

Killian poked at the chicken man, "Oh do shut your ass Henry." Killian looked down at the blue Pokemon, "I guess it's our lucky day." he chuckled

Killian squeezed the air out of Luc when he placed his massive boot upon his back, bending over the giant man bounded Luc's two hands together with some rough rope. Luc tried to shake him off but only received more pressure upon his back causing him to let out a whimper. A hand grabbed Luc around the throat forcing his head into the dirt as Killian began to gag him with some cloth. Luc choked upon the dirty cloth and the tightened grip, which only brought a blow to the back of his head. "Do shut up." Killian spat upon his cloak, clearly disgusted at the furry that writhed on the floor bound.

Killian began to turn around to face the third man, "Markus bring me the sack you idiot." when Killian turned around Markus wasn't there. Killian drew the short sword that was strapped upon his waist, Henry did likewise, "Markus yee fucking cluck, where did you go off to?" he approached the turn at the end of the street.

Coming toward the end of the street he held up his torch lighting up the corner, Markus stood just beyond the turn with his leather tunic illuminated by the torch. "Markus yee deaf you bastard?" Killian approached him with Henry close behind. "Hello you fuc-

Markus's body fell back splashing Killian with blood as the mans intestines were exposed from his opened belly. Henry hurled while Killian cursed, "Fucking quadrupeds." color drained from their faces, while Luc was clueless to the current happenings; only concerned with the pain that was surrounding his body.

Suddenly flames burst illuminating the wooden walls of the surrounding buildings. Killian and Henry jumped back from the intense heat from the flames. "Son of Bitch!" Killian yelled as he stumbled back.

The flames laughed at the remark, "I guess you could say that." Luc felt himself get warm, at the sound of his father's voice.

Where Henry hesitated in fright from the fearsome Blaziken, Killian didn't blink when he saw through the flames. He turned and pointed eagerly at his Houndooms, "Damnable dogs, slash him up!" he swerved his fingers so they pointed crookedly at Ren.

Ren looked at his Luc who remained still in his binds still for all but his breathing, he then glared at his son's captors. "I'd like to see you try."

The dogs knew a dangerous opponent when they saw one and wasted no time playing around with their prey, instead the four dogs attacked Ren head on in the hopes of overwhelming their opponent. Two swept low while the other two leaped into the air, each one had flames sprouting from their eager maws.

Ren quickly leaped into the air avoiding all of the Pokemon attacks coming toward him, laughing he followed the leap downward with a furious kick landing on the closest Houndoom with a resounding snap as it spine broke into two; the Houndoom's were just as surprised by the Blaziken's speed as were the trainers whom's mouth hung wide.

The dog shrieked in pain as its body writhed under the weight of the muscular Blaziken. Not giving the Houndoom's a proper chance to react, Ren broke the neck of a Houndoom facing the opposite way with a well placed karate chop that could split bricks.

The dog whimpered, but soon fell silent.

Regaining their composure the hell hounds now kept their distance from the chicken that stood before them. Ren antagonized the dogs as he made a clumsy chicken impression, "SlAsH HiM uP." Luc still failed to see what was happening around him where he lay.

Henry was mumbling in fright when Killian turned to face his friend, "Henry you fool take the piece a crap on the floor." he kept his tone hush as to not to alert the Blaziken who had his back turned to them. "Someone ought to collect him, might as well be you." Wide eyed Henry simply nodded and started to run over to the bloody Riolu.

His footsteps revealed to be to loud, alerted by the sudden echo of running Ren turned to see Henry beginning to pick a Luc whom was whimpering through his gag. With his back turned to the Houndooms they sprung at him furiously with claws barred, Hearing them coming Ren ducked underneath the heated bodies of he dogs. Before one of the Houndooms could reach the dirt below Kickenwing grabbed one of its hind legs, causing it to yelp in the process. Blaze proceeded to spin himself in a circle with the Houndoom in tow, he let go after he heard an audible crack come from the dogs leg. The Houndoom sailed over the other mutt and Killian, crashing into Henry with an audible thud.

Luc dropped to the floor and let out a quick groan he was now on his side and looked over at his father. The fire coming from him was intense , it licked at the dirt below his feet causing it to darken as smoke rose from the floor.

Killian blinked in surprise, he was all alone except for his mutt. Knowing the situation was dire he whipped out a piece of metal from his pocket, putting it toward his mouth he blew into it. A loud "Whee!" emanated over the surrounding buildings. A moment passed in silence when he removed it from his mouth, the silence was soon followed up by several more whistles.

Killian gave off a nervous chuckle,"Your fucked no-

The Houndoom that had once been in front of the human now came flying towards Killian as a kick sent it speeding off in his direction. The impact of the Houndoom sent him sprawling on the floor coughing as the wind had been knocked from his lungs.

Blaze jumped up once more doing a flip to show off before he came crashing down, and with a single well place kick he split Killian's skull underneath his feet. No more coughing from the dead man.

A panicked Henry looked wide eyed at Ren, shivering with fright he yelled Killian's name in a fiery curse.

Pity shone through the Blaziken's eyes as he took the short sword from Killian's corpse. He lurched it right between Henry's eyes that would now stay frozen with the same expression of fear that they now held.

The Blaziken hurried over to his son who's eyes shone with tears at the now dying fires that clung to the Blaziken. Ren choked on his words as he began to undo Luc's bound arms, "Oh Luc I'm so sorry." he cut off the binding the clung to his sons arms. Blaze now pulled off the gag, "I should have come to get you sooner." He pulled off the gag on Luc's muzzle.

Free of his bindings Luc was pulled into a furious hug from his warm father, Luc was dreadfully cold but his father happily obliged to warm his shivering son. Ren stood up still holding on to his son tightly. Tears clung to Ren's face as he looked at his son, "It's alright now lad." Ren started to walk.

Footsteps approached from behind causing Ren to look behind. Pepper stood among the corpses in the middle of the street, "Ren I need your help." She sounded panicked.

Ren sighed in relief, "Pepper!" he smiled, "Oh Arceus I'm glad you found us. Luc needs to be healed quick."

Pepper nodded and gestured Ren over to her, "Come here then, hurry up."

Getting close to her Luc felt the fox's aura and tried to call out his father, "D-da-

His father interrupted him, "Hang on for a moment lad." he brought Luc up to the Delphox.

Luc squirmed under Peppers grin, "D-dad s-she has an aura." psychics didn't have aura's, that or they didn't let him feel their auras; since he knew Phoxy had one.

Ren understood immediately but was to slow to react, he gasped as red claws pierced his abdomen digging deep before being pulled away. Blood poured out from his belly as he and Luc tumbled to the dirt.

The illusion Phoxy's Mom faded to reveal a Zoroark with a nasty scar placed upon his face, he licked off the dark red blood from his claws, "Mmm, to easy for something too good." he parted his lips to give off an evil smile.


	6. Chapter 5 Malum

**Authors Note: I don't own Pokemon or Sakuri. Also I think I might be able to update one chapter a week that is at least five thousand words long, just depends on how I'm feeling. Of course at the time of writing this I only have like one follower, so shout out to you I guess. Also also, I'm kinda have to force myself to ask for ratings but I don't really care about stars, what I really want is criticism. Anyway here's the train wreck of disaster that I claim is a piece of writing.**

**Regicide- Michael Salvatori**

The clouds above had finally met their boiling point, rain started to fall upon the ashen town; raindrops sizzled as they came into contact with heated flame, evaporating after mere seconds. Cold from the ocean breeze had mixed from the super heated smoke of the rising fires causing cracks of lightning to fall down to the earth below.

The Zoroark looked up upon the eye of the storm, his pupils gleaming in ecstasy at the clash of weathers. Looking down he smiled at the prey that was strewn about the floor. Blood dripped from his claws from the wounds he had open up in Ren.

The shock of falling had knocked Luc back into sense, noticing the circumstances prompted him to wish he hadn't. His father laid below, blood soaked out of the gash where the Zoroark's claw had pierced his flesh. His father had not moaned, but he still held tightly onto the wound to keep himself from falling unconscious.

Shifting his gaze from his father, Luc looked wide eyed at the battle scarred Zoroark before him. The vixen the before him loomed several feet above him. His smile with teeth so white was unnerving as the white mixed with drops of his fathers blood. His sapphire eyes glowed amidst the darkness brighter than a full moon, rage was all that Luc saw looking into those eyes. Pure ferocious rage that was all directed at one individual, him.

The Zoroark glided toward the bleeding Pokemon upon the dirt, he laughed through his clamped teeth. "I'm sure after being a Knight for several years has made you blind yes." The dark type stood in front of the dazed Blaziken, he squatted down not removing his hate filled gaze from Luc's pain stricken eyes. "So blind that it appears to have sported a child." the inflamed eyes turned to pity. "How cute." The Zoroark snatched Luc by the neck, whom failed to prevent to after his arms made a weak attempt at stopping the vixen. He began to squeeze the fleshy neck as if the demon was tenderizing its meat.

The Zoroark flashed his bloody claws next to one of Luc's blue eyes, he flinched in fright from the Zoroark's faint. The dark type laughed, "Oh, afraid of a little claws are we?" he began to drag his red claw upon Luc's blue face, drawing blood as it blood as it torn open his skin.

Luc's choked whimpers had caused Ren to convulse his body into movement, but was quickly shut down from one quick curb stomp to the gut. The Zoroark threw Luc down several feet away, causing him to roll upon the soggy dirt. The vixen knelt by Ren, pinning him down with his arm against his back. "Pity, you can't even save your own children." He slashed out Ren's back causing the dazed to Pokemon to scream.

Luc looked upon in horror, "Stop it!" he screamed, his body strained him from standing as vast amounts of pain shot up from his wounds.

The Zoroark chuckled, "Shh its okay tender child, you will have your fun to." He proceeded to shift his weight down upon his father's arm, breaking it at the elbow as it bent into unnatural angle. No shriek came from Ren as he fell into unconsciousness.

Luc screamed at the dark type, bringing himself to his knees as his brain pumped adrenaline into his blood. "Don't hurt him bastard!" He stood to his blood soaked feet as the rain came to a full downpour. Lightning crashed down around the outskirts of Kaji.

The vixen let go of Ren's limp arm, his smiled had turned into a frown. "My my, what harsh words for one so little. Of course your not so little are you now child." Darkness enveloped whatever light there was as a pulse of shadow knocked Luc back to the mud below. His clothes were beginning to stain from the mud and blood.

The Zoroark once again pierced the Blaziken's flesh, licking up the droplets upon his claw after he brought them to his face. Luc was about to scream when the Zoroark hand clasped upon his mouth. "Shh." The Zoroark held a finger to his face directing him to be quiet.

Luc however, catered to being more rebellious. He continued to growl at the vixen before him.

Irritated the dark type choked him again as Luc was lifted into the air by the vixen's dark arms. "Your too loud." He forced Luc's mouth prompting him to gag. The Zoroark placed a claw into the Riolu's mouth dragging it across the fleshy tongue, "Maybe I should rip this out." The claw tasted of liquid iron, Luc began shaking in response to the threat.

The vixen pinned Luc against the muddy ground, knocking what little air remained in his lungs as the force brought him crashing down. The Zoroark smiled at the bloody face of the jackal, "That's better." He hunched over Luc's bodice. Opening his mouth the Zoroark dragged his tongue across the cut on the Riolu's flesh.

Luc began to cry, "P-please s-stop!" he choked.

The Zoroark frowned, "Oh that won't do." He wiped the tears from Luc's panicked face with his red hair. "I didn't come all this way to watch you break into tears." The Zoroark's eyes never lifted from the blue eyes that stared back.

The shadow that stood over Luc lifted him by his bleeding foot. Upside down blood rushed to his head the Zoroark pointed over at his unconscious father, "If you continue to weep I gut that chicken where it now lies, then I'll silence your screams with a slash across your fleshy throat like a filthy quadruped." He made a slashing motion across his throat.

Sheer fear acquitted Luc to stop weeping, but the blood rushing to his head was causing him to go numb in his limbs.

The Zoroark squatted down with Luc still suspended above the mud, his black appendages hanging from his head came into to contact with the soil below, covering the tips with wet mud. The Zoroark brandished his claws against another. "Now do tell, do you know who I am?"

Luc gazed across the Zoroark's beast like body, his scar that ran across his face was pink and grotesque. He nervously shook his head at the ferocious dark being that was before him.

The Zoroark's eyes pondered the little jackal curiously. "Curious, not even a guess? Hmm, Most know me as a Zoroark, but as we'll shall be spending great quality time together you will call me Malum." He placed a single claw on Luc's eyelid causing him to flinch. "I see you saw my scar. Would you like one of your own?" Malum laughed and pressed down on Luc's eyelid, careful not to pierce it; but scaring Luc in the process. "You know how I got this nasty scar upon the face, a Lucario bitch did it." His blazed eyes stared at Luc's frightful ones. "And if I'm not mistaken, that is your final evolution? Yes?"

Luc nodded with his gut cramping at the uncomfortable feeling emanating from Malum's being. "Y-yes." his looked away from Malum's gaze. Oh Arceus help.

The Zoroark stood removing his bloody claw from the Riolu's eye. Malum's breath deepened. "Then this is all the better." Malum dropped Luc to the floor. He whimpered when he hit the cold mud below.

He looked up at the Zoroark that loomed overhead, his paw came crashing down on the Riolu's muddy stomach. "What's your age runt!" Luc flinched at the tone of his dreadful voice.

The Zoroark pressed down stressing Luc's ribs. "S-six-teen."

The Zoroark gave out another bloodthirsty laugh. "Ho ho, and you've yet to evolve. But it seems I might of found whom I'm looking for; do tell, have you any friends for me to prey upon?" Malum removed his paw from Luc's stomach. Replacing it with his two claws in the Riolu's shoulders, causing Luc to groan in response. "Don't answer that, I can see it in your eyes. But tell me their names. Tell me your name." The Zoroark's eyes began to shine blindingly with a depressing hue, darkness was illuminated upon his face.

Luc hesitated, causing Malum to press down upon his shoulders; agony spilling out of his body along with the liquid that flowed out. "What is your nam-

A focus blast hit the Zoroark in the back, flinging him off of Luc and carrying him several paces away. He spun around as he came colliding with the mud below. Looking to the direction of the blast an Alakazam stepped into the muddy pathway. Merlin looked down at Luc his eyes full of sympathy. "I'm sorry for not having got here sooner lad. It's all right." Tears brimmed the Riolu's eyes, someone had found him.

But joy was left with terror as the Dark typed laughed, he stood up his bodice ready to pounce at the slightest hint of a threat. "You think you can beat a dark type with your powers." He spat and let out a growl. "I like to see you try Merlin."

His body swelled with power, releasing, a wall of darkness came rushing to the two grounded Pokemon. Merlin quickly countered by drawing up a screen of light. Protecting both from much of the dark pulse's blast. However Ren was not within its protective limits, which sent him flying back. Before he went crashing through a wooden wall Merlin caught him with the pink glow that enveloped Luc's father. He was gently set down next to the building he almost went crashing through, his unconscious body slumped down next to the wood.

Reacting on the Merlin's distraction the Zoroark crashed through the screen of light, shattering it with a powerful night slash. Following through the slash went and contacted with the Alakazam, Merlin went back before throwing up a reflect to stop him from pursuing. Blood began to flow out from a cut in his lift forearm, he winced at the slight pain.

Reforming his composure he fired a focus blast at the black shape that stood before him. The blast from the impact caused Luc to fall down on his back, rain fell on his face as thunder crashed around them.

"DIE! Let your flesh bleed." He wasn't even fazed by the blast. Malum leaped forward, sailing toward Merlin's body claws bared.

When his claws came into contact with Merlin they hit only air. Teleporting behind the enraged Zoroark, Merlin fired another focus blast at the back of the dark type. Mud and smoke came up from the blast obscuring Merlin and Luc's view. Luc could feel something dark and nasty plotting inside the smoke as laughter enveloped the roadway.

Another dark pulse came from the black Pokemon, but doubled in size and was much quicker. The line of shadow approached rapidly, another light screen was drawn up by the Alakazam. It was shattered as it came into contact, Luc's eyes widened as the pulse came directly for his wounded body that still lie in the mud. He closed his eyes before the impact.

But it never came. Merlin teleported in front of Luc shielding from the blasts destruction. Its wave kept going. Splintering the wooden walls of the nearby houses, threatening for the wood to shatter and collapse.

It was Merlin's time to give his throaty chuckle, his dimples showing in the process. "Ho. It does appear that you've gotten stronger Malum. Good for you, but do try not to destroy the houses. Pokemon do need a roof for their heads you know."

Malum's eyes twitched, his face grimacing with disgust at the Alakazam. "You always seem to find a time for jokes don't you. You filthy meat." He ran towards the Alakazam, his arms at his sides were ready to pierce wood.

Merlin looked peeved looking down and putting a hand to his head. "On and on with you and flesh huh?" He looked toward the hasty Zoroark before him. "You could use some fruit I say."

The Zoroark leaped into the air but came crashing down. His foot encased in mud. It was glowing with a pink hue. Malum looked down at his ensnared foot with complete shock. "Damn you! Your powers should have no effect on me." He began pulling ferociously to remove his leg.

Merlin stepped forward. "I might not be able to control you, but the is old Pokemon can certainly manipulate the elements. You should know this Malum."

Malum hissed, lunging his body at the Alakazam with claws bared. Merlin's confident posture went rigid. He launched a focus blast at Malum point blank. "Shit! Best not to scare someone so old."

The blast from the blast sent Malum to the clouds. His body falling to the mud as he went unconscious. "Oh dear me. I might have over done it."

His eyes glazed over in thought before they snapped back into reality. "Oh I say. I forget myself boy." He bent over Luc placing his yellow hand on his head. A pink hue enveloped the Riolu's body. Power emanated from the Alakazam's body. Luc took in a raspy breath. Nothing happened.

Merlin looked perplexed. "That's not right." He made another attempt taking a deep breath, his focus purely on concentration. Holding onto the void he drew upon his powers. Releasing, the pink glow began to pulse from the Pokemon's body.

Again nothing happened. Luc coughed. Merlin looked grim. "Dear boy I'm sorry. I can't heal you."

Luc nodded as his body twisted with agony. His pain was beginning to fade as the loss of blood was forcing to the edge of passing out.

Foot steps now approached hastily. A lantern illuminated the darkened street as a Pokemon came into view of the street. "Oh my Arceus! Luc!" Pepper came running up and knelt beside Luc next to Merlin. She lifted the lantern to illuminate is thrashed and bloody clothes and glared at the Alakazam. "Why have you not healed him! Look at him you old bag."

She placed a hand upon his grizzled body. But Merlin gripped her paw pulling it back. "Mind your tongue woman!" He gestured to the Riolu. "I have already tried healing pulses, they don't work." He stood and went over to the unconscious Blaziken.

Pepper held the cold Luc in her warm embrace rocking him back and forth in her caress. "Hold tight. You'll be just fine, your Lucky after all."

He nodded at her response and looked over at his father. Merlin was in the midst of healing his wounds. The last thing Luc saw was his father's eyes meeting his own, anguish was all he saw before blackness enveloped his vision.

Ren shot up covered in sweat screaming in a unfamiliar bed. His panicked eyes jumped to each of the four corners of his room in an attempt to figure out what had happened. The only wooden door swung open with Pepper following its swing. "Oh Lucky."A smile spread across her face as she approached to pull him into her arms.

He flinched and began moving away from Pepper. "No. Stay away."

The fox flinched at his frightened tone. She hesitated in her steps. "Luc, whats wrong. You know me?" She took a slight step forward. Luc flung himself back staying away from Pepper, almost falling from the bed in the process.

Pepper's hands clung to the fur above her heart, seemingly unable to cope with Luc's state.

The door swung open again. Revealing all sorts of panicked faces that quickly turned to relief, then over joyous smiles. Fear inside of Luc had soon turned to relief. All sorts of good aura filled the room making him warm.

"Luc!" Several voices chanted at once, followed by hasty footsteps that came to his beds perimeter. He was quickly enveloped by his friends warm hug. Lola, Phoxy, Blaze, Arson, and Shin all hugged him furiously to the point were he was beginning to choke.

Merlin stepped into the room. "I suggest you children let him go before he blacks out again." He nodded a greeting at the young lad.

His friends released him ad smiled at them. "Hi guys." He blushed under everyone's gaze.

Pepper took a step back and walked up to and whispered something into Merlin's ear, his eyes turned grim to whatever she had told him; he nodded.

Looking away from Merlin, Luc looked at his body to survey his body. All of the cuts upon his arms had been sealed without the use of stitches; a pink scar was left at everyone of where a his flesh had been slashed. He held his paw up to his face and traced the rough texture of where his cheek had been cut.

The room got quiet as the other Pokemon looked at his somber eyes. Except for Lola who threw a nasty punch at his barren cheek. "Like you have the right to be upset after what you pulled." She was pulled back by Shin. Whom had evolved into a Grovyle. He was now taller, and now had leafy appendages that trailed his arm. His entire stance seemed to be more... springy.

"You evolved?" He asked Shin while rubbing his cheek.

He nodded, his aura filling with pride which Luc was glad to reciprocate toward his friend.

Lola butted herself back in. "What were you even thinking?! Going off on your own like that. You almost died you idiot fool!" She was about to throw another punch before being stopped by Blaze.

The Blaziken smiled, his eyes brimmed tears. "Lola's just being dumb. We were all worried about you Lucky." Lola rolled her eyes and pouted.

Arson climbed up Blaze's back to survey the room room from Blaze's perspective. "Lola's right though." He shrugged in reluctant agreeance with the Buneary. "One moment your right behind us and the next your gone. What happened?"

Luc rubbed the back of his head. He really didn't know what made him spur into action. Something about the screams kinda of called to him. "I can't say, I kinda just ran. Then I got there and then..." His eyes became distant in thought.

Arson jumped down to the bed sheets squatting down in front of Luc. "Then what? The elders won't give us any details." He looked over his shoulder at Pepper who had left the room. He choked on his next words. "Pokemon are dead and some have been missing for days now."

Luc's eyes widened No way. "That can't be." He looked over at Merlin his eyes beginning to fill with panic. "How long have I've been asleep! What happened." His eyes scanned the room, he was missing. "Where's Ren!"

Merlin began groping his mustache with one his hands, all the while studying Luc with wizened gaze. "Calm yourself Kickenwing. Your father's alive." Luc released his breath in relief. "He's in the room next to this one." He paused still studying Luc's worried eyes. "He's unconscious. He his arms and ribs are still broken. My heal pulses wont fix broken bone. But his cuts are all patched up."

Luc cocked his head back at Blaze for confirmation. He nodded. How could this happen. As if reading his thoughts Merlin answered him, well, all of them for that matter. "The fire that almost consumed the village was started by the humans, and for the prevention of chaos in Kaji do refrain from telling others of this next bit." His eye flashed toward Arson.

The Monferno coughed under the Alakazam's harsh gaze. "What." Merlin's eyes narrowed.

Merlin continued shifting his eyes back and forth between the members of the wooden room. "The elders have kept this confidential to prevent panic. It's only a matter of time before they put the puzzle together so I'll save you children that bit. As I said the fire was set by humans as a diversion to the North side of Kaji. They followed by pillaging the South of town." His shoulders heaved when he sighed. "They slaughtered the adults and whisked away those that couldn't fight."

Luc and his friends held in their breathes, shock keeping them silent in the dim lit room. Merlin pointed at Luc. "Was your head full of wool? To go into the unknown and without any arms." He shook his head. "There were three human corpses when I got there, and four Houndooms. Which I can only assume were there because of you. Right Riolu?"

Luc nodded adverting his eyes from Merlin's cold gaze. "What about the Zoroark?"

Arson looked over at Luc eagerly. "There was a Zoroark."

Lola pulled him down from the bed with a thud. "Shut it Arson."

The Monferno rubbed the back of his head and groaned. "Damn do you always have to be so cruel.

She ribbed him with her foot. "Only when I want to." She blushed and gave a queasy smile when she realized everyone had their eyes on her. "S-sorry."

Merlin's impatient eyes reverted back to Luc. "Right. As Luc probably knows by now, There was a Zoroark named Malum. An ex-Arceus knight, whom now does mercenary work." Merlin groped his yellow beard once again. "Luc, could you perchance tell me what he wanted with you."

Luc pulled on his ear. "Ya, but you said he was an Arceus knight. He claimed that Ren was one too. But that can't be, father's been a farmer all my life."

Blaze nodded in agreeance.

Merlin shut the door, everyone's gaze on him. "Your father." He turned around facing them with his arms crossed. "Is also an ex-Arceus knight. Just like Malum said, is true." Merlin looked like he was about more but stopped himself by keeping his mouth shut.

Shinrin stepped forward. "Mr. Merlin. What ever happened to Malum?" His voice was very formal.

Merlin looked a bit shocked. Was he just now noticing Shin? "He ran when we were taking Luc to get healed uhm..."

Shin gave a formal bow. "Shinrin Kinashi."

Merlin chuckled. "Good to make your acquaintance lad." He brought his attention back to Luc his voice turning serious again, not deep but still low and scary. "Now lad I need to know what Malum wanted with you. He might be a mercenary but there's always something bigger at play when he appears."

Luc reluctantly relayed what the Zoroark was after. Luc was fearful of the repercussions if he ever found him again, but in the ended he did relay the information to Merlin. Squirming under the sympathetic gazes of his peers as he told his reenactment of Malum.

Phoxy was the first to push for more answers after nobody has spoken when Luc had finished. "What does a mercenary want with a bunch of adolescent kids?" She looked at Merlin hoping for a response.

Which the Alakazam told her. "My dear I would say that it was to turn into slaves for either labor or some Human Lord. But I don't think he was in league with them. I might be that Malum has finally been drafted by Kira."

Arson got up from the floor gasping. "You mean Gira-

"Don't say his name you fool." Lola kicked him to the floor.

He landed on his rum with a mighty thump. "Ow. I wasn't going to say Gira- er I mean Kira's name. Also who goes and names something evil Kira. And what's up with people not being able to say their real name? These are legitimate questions people."

No answered his question, but Lola did call him an idiot. Which he retorted with middle finger hidden only to Merlin. She kicked him again in response.

Luc ignored them and continued. "Kira is real!? And even then I thought the Kira was banished to his own hellscape? How could Malum have any contact with him."

Phoxy answered before Merlin could get a chance. "Kira might be a story book character Lucky, but that doesn't mean he isn't real. Most legends are misrepresentations of the truth. Arceus may have banished him from our realm, but it may be quite possible for him to return here." She looked at Merlin and waited for him to add unto her statement, smiling when he failed to respond.

Blaze shifted uneasily next to Luc's bed. "That's fine and dandy Phoxy. That still doesn't tell us why a freaking demon as after Luc and the rest of us." Blaze looked at Luc, the Blaziken's face was contorting with worry.

"Your the next generation." Merlin leaned against the wooden door and closed his eyes. "Kira slaughtered the last generation of Arceus, except your father and Malum. It only makes sense for him to slaughter the next is what I say. Starting with you generation." He pointed to each individual denizen of the room with his eyes still closed. "It is quite likely that Arceus was going to choose a Knight from Kaji, how Kira found this out I don't know."

Arson leaped up from the floor and unto the bed. "There's going to be an Arceus knight from our village." Merlin nodded. "Well who is it,"

Merlin shook his head. "I fear I don't know." He rubbed his temples. "All this talking makes me yearn for a smoke, all these questions so little time." He opened his eyes and opened the door. "Now I need to talk to Luc and Shinrin can you fetch him some clothing." Shinrin nodded and left the room along with everyone else. Receiving a slight goodbye from his brother before he left through a wave his hand.

Luc only then realized he wasn't wearing any clothes except from the necklace from his mother, but that couldn't really be counted as clothing could it. He blushed nervously when he realized he was all alone with the Alakazam. He shuffled and pulled the sheets over his body.

Merlin slammed the door shut. Making Luc jump in fright. Merlin quickly apologized. "Now lad I need to talk to you. It's well... about you." The weight of Merlin's grey eyes were quite serious almost frightfully serious. "I couldn't heal your wounds, and I need to know if any of your apparel yesterday prevents Pokemon from using their psychic powers?"

Luc giggled at the thought of having something like a magic item.

"I take that as a no then." Luc nodded "Then what typing was your mother?"

Luc's smiled died. His face turned somber. "My mother? I don't know. I figured she must have been a Lucario. Since Ren is a Blaziken. You know."

Merlin nodded albeit with his suspicious of Luc had just said. "Is there any chance that your mother was a bug typing. Like a Scizor or Bisharp."

Luc's face shifted quizzically at the question. "What? My mother being a bug? What do you mean?"

"Was your father intimate with a bug?" His face was dead serious as he stood across from where Luc sat on the bed.

He became flabbergasted. "What?!" He looked to the room for some hidden joke. "No! My father was never intimate with a bloody bug!"

Merlin nodded rubbing his mustache. "I see." The grey eyes of the Alakazam glazed over as he fell into his mind.

Merlin was pulled out of his thoughtful trance with a knock upon the wooden door. Shinrin stepped inside and bowed. Walking over to the edge of the bed he set a neatly folded pile of clothes on the end of the bed. "These are some clothing we found at your place. Your new cloak is in hear as well, all fresh and clean."

Luc smiled at his green friend, giving him thanks before he stepped out.

Merlin coughed. "I think I should give you some privacy then lad." He opened the door and put his body halfway through the doorway he turned his head over his shoulder. "I'll answer the rest of your question's when you have some time to yourself Riolu."

Hopping off from the bed Luc pulled on his new black breeches, slid his woolen tunic over his head, stepped into his boots (which were wiped free of mud), and clipped his cloak around his neck.

He opened the door peering to both sides of the hallway. The hallway was located inside the town hall, which he was somewhat familiar with. To the right he could see Merlin chatting with the elders and his friends. Phoxy saw him and waved at him. He returned it with an awkward smile. She dismissed herself, but no one seemed to notice her taking leave.

She carried herself lightly on her black paws as she made her way to him. She smiled, her aura was warm and happy. There was a slight bit of worry however, Luc could see it in her eyes as well her spirit.

"Hiya Phoxy." She quickly pulled him into a hug, surprising him at first be he hastily returned it. Embracing her warm body.

Her aura turned sour and she choked. "Oh Luc you had me, er I mean us s-so worried." She pulled her head back from the hug revealing her face, which held tears brimming at the crevices of her eyes.

He started walking with her to his fathers room. "I'm sorry." He gripped her hand in a tight hold. "I didn't mean for you guys to worry so much."

Phoxy shook her head and stopped him from moving forward. "You don't get it do you. We saw you Luc. We were watching you die" She stopped before she wept completely. "We weren't sure whose blood it was. What happened or...or..." She stopped before Luc pulled her into another embrace.

He began petting her head. Caressing it gently. "I'm so sorry Phoxy. I'm sorry."

She sniffled. "Promise."

He held his hand still. "What."

She pulled back and stared into his unprotected eyes. "Promise me that I won't have to see you in a bloody state like that ever again."

"I promise"

She shook her head. "Promise on your mother's grave."

He directed his gaze downward unable to meet her eyes. "I swear on my mother's grave that I Luc Kickenwing will never allow you to see me in another bloody state ever again."

She hugged him tenderly once more. "Thank you."

He nodded. "They never told me how long I was out." His voice vacant of any expression

"Three days, four nights." She responded, her voice monotone with business like expression.

"Oh" How else was he supposed to respond to that.

Phoxy pulled herself from Luc's grasp. Still holding unto his paws. "I'll see you in a few." She probably thought it best to give him some alone time with his father.

"Okay. Thanks" He meant it genuinely. She turned and walked back over to the mass of people crowding at the center of the town hall.

He went to the doorway right next to the room he just left and entered inside. Stepping inside Luc could see his father passed out on a pillow in the center of the woolen bed sheets. Eve was asleep on his lap, curled up in a little ball on his lap.

He pulled up a stool and sat himself at the edge of his fathers bed. Looking at his father's face his emotions came crashing down. He began to weep uncontrollably. "Father forgive me." He let his head fall into his hands. "I'm so weak and cowardly. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't fight." He looked up at his father, his vision blurred from tears. He choked. "I ran and even that didn't work. I thought I could help people but I in turn needed saving." He grabbed his father's hand and squeezed it. "Your only like this because of me. But then Malum showed up and I froze. A-and I...I obeyed him." Eve had woken up from his cries. She attempted to comfort him by nuzzling herself down in his lap. He pet her gentle head. He stared at his fathers closed eyes. "None of this would have happened had I evolved by now


	7. Chapter 6 Dilemma

**Authors note: I hate to say it but I have only two feet. I also still haven't managed to but the Pokemon trademark so I don't own this stuff.**

**Death by Glamour- Toby Fox**

Luc stood from the wooden chair. Eve hopped off his lap as he rubbed his misty eyes clean. "Till I see you again." His eyes yearned for the unconscious Blaziken to awaken from his solemn slumber, all Ren did was continue to sleep unknowingly to Luc's presence. The Riolu backed out from the room and closed the door once the Eevee had walked through the doorway.

Luc squatted down and looked into Eve's eyes, eyes lacking any hint of worry or sadness. She smiled at her master. Luc patted her soft brown fur. "I love that your so clueless." He stood up and looked over his shoulder at Eve. "Lets go, ya."

The blue Pokemon walked with his Eevee to the group of Pokemon that had gathered at the end of the hallway, revealing a circular meeting room used for council meetings, which Luc was all too familiar with.

Luc stood in between Blaze and Phoxy. Blaze pulled him into a light hug then released. Their gazes never crossed. Phoxy looked at Luc and gave him a cheerless smile, he returned it anyway. "He'll be just fine." She whispered. Luc didn't need her to say his name to know she was talking about Ren. He gave an emotionless nod.

Luc looked across the group of Pokemon that had gathered, scanning over the two village elders and his friends until his eyes crossed paths with the wizened eyes of the Alakazam. He was sitting when he spotted him, but was now already standing himself up. He opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by the main door of the town hall crashing open as a angry Embroar came barging in, flames bloomed on his wrists.

Pepper stood herself up and shouted at him. "I hope you have I good reason for barging into the council hall Wassermann." She crossed her arms and glared at the sightly pig.

He refused to waver under her intimidating gaze, but stopped several feet away from the seating cushions. "How about the village being set ablaze and pillaged by dozens of humans." He snorted. "Or maybe how several Pokemon are dead or missing, Ren included. Or maybe how the village elders haven't spoken about what we are going to do.

Mrs. Kinashi spoke calmly. "And what would you like us to do, Mr. Wassermann?"

Her calm tone did nothing to subside his harsh voice. "How about something. It's been three days since they came and we have yet to do anything but bury the dead and burn the human remains."

Pepper continued to glare at the hot headed Embroar. "You know very well that a town full of merchants and fisherman can do nothing to pursue a bunch of slavers and cutthroats. So mayhaps you let the elders do their job."

He paused at her statement, when he recovered he threw a finger at Luc and his friends, whom were staring at the enraged Embroar who was so used to him normally being kind and humorous. "Village business huh, then what are a bunch of young ones doing standing around the council circle. The only other elder standing at the circle is an Alakazam that has been here for the past five days. Where are the kinsman of Kaji?" He said exasperated

Mrs. Kinashi spoke in her serious motherly tone once again. "Mr. Wassermann, these children are here to see Luc, whom you should know has been unconscious for the past three days. And the Alakazam who stands before us, helped save Luc and his father during the attack. So it is quite useful to interrogate him yes. And had you waited one more day, the Elders would have called a meeting for the towns denizens. Now are you going to yell at some kids and elderly Pokemon, or are we going to have to tell Mrs. Wassermann about you outburst here today?"

The Embroar shrank at the mention of his wife's name, his fire extinguishing instantly. "I suppose I should have been patient though. I'm sorry. But before I take my leave." He handed Luc a piece of parchment that had dried blood on it. "That there was found upon one of the human corpses. Do with that information what you will." The Embroar looked at the adolescent Pokemon with gloomy eyes. "I don't think the six of you are safe here." He swiveled his head over at the three eldest Pokemon who eyed him suspiciously, he nodded. Taking his leave the Embroar left the room with heavy footsteps, shutting the wooden door gently.

Luc opened the parchment and was about to read it when it began to glow pink. Gasping slightly when the the bloody parchment floated over to the Alakazam that had his palm open to receive the letter. He ignored Luc's shocked eyes and began to read the paper aloud. "To those appointed under the command of Captain Cawsun. At the digression of the Kage Empire, we are to gather as many assets of labor before any retaliation of the town Kaji. Once a substantial amount has been gathered we shall depart immediately and re embark to allied borders. Note, if any are to spot a blue furred biped that appears to be wearing a black mask, I will pay handsomely for its capture. But it must be alive upon retrieval." The Alakazam lowered the paper and looked concerningly at the Riolu across from him. Everyone in the council room was now looking at him.

Luc gave a sad chuckle. "I guess that's me. So apparently two people are after me now." He looked down refusing to meet anyone's pitiful gaze.

Arson coughed trying to break up the tension. "What did he mean by labor assets, or uhm assets of labor."

"Slaves." Shinrin and Merlin spoke in unison.

"Oh." Was all Arson could say as his tension breaker crumpled before him.

Lola looked over at the Alakazam across from her. "How can you say that so casually. Who can casually say slaves and not wonder why humans need them."

Merlin met her cold gaze and put it bluntly. "Slaves are used for one of two things. Labor and entertainment. And I do not doubt that the expansion of Kage is the result of this."

Blaze butted himself into the conversation. "Well what need did the captain want Luc for?" He turned his head toward his older brother. "No offense but there is no way they would use you for labor." He chuckled.

Luc didn't laugh, neither did Merlin. "Like I said, entertainment."

Pepper questioned Merlin. "You are a traveler yes, have you heard of similar instances of attacks happening along border towns or other coastal cities."

Merlin shook his head. "If there has this would be the first one that I have heard of. But I can assure you that this will likely happen again."

Arson perked upon Blaze's shoulder. "What do you mean." He hesitated before he spoke again. "They got what they were looking for, right?"

Shinrin looked over at the monkey. "The Snorlax is never satisfied with simply one meal." He crossed his arms.

The room fell silent as the Pokemon began to ponder their particular situation. Merlin seemed to be the only one in the room with worry less eyes. Casually the Alakazam opened up a black hole and pulled out a wooden pipe. Reaching back into the hole he pulled out some pipe weed. He strolled over to the Monferno and lit the pipe weed with the monkey's tail. Arson gave him a queer look which the magician seemed to ignore.

Luc eyed him curiously. "Pepper spoke of you as a traveler, yet you knew that among us an Arceus Knight shall be chosen. And the guess that your a trader came from everyone else, yet I haven't heard you say you're one once." The two elders were now focused upon the Alakazam who was now smoking his pipe with is eyes closed.

He groaned releasing a cloud of smoke. "You could say I'm an emissary."

Pepper questioned him more while rubbing her elbow. "An emissary for who?" Her voice was close to being a whisper.

Merlin opened his eyes looking at wide eyed Lucky. "For Arceus of course."

Several gasps could be heard from Luc's friends. The village elders fell silent, pondering his answer very seriously with their furrowed brows.

"You have any proof?" Shin asked calmly.

Merlin laughed, shaking the queasy Pokemon. "Of course I do. Now let me see." He reached into the vacuum that he summoned. And pulled out a piece of well kept paper. He walked over towards Pepper and handed her the paper, she squinted at its seal. Gold wax sealed the rolled up paper, but Luc couldn't see its signature.

The Delphox inspected it inquisitively before nodding slowly. "It's his seal." She looked over at Blaze and Luc. "Your father had something similar to this."

Blaze's mouth dropped open slightly. "You knew he was a knight?" She gave no other response other than a simple nod.

Luc was about to press for more but Arson stopped. He pointed his finger at Luc. "Stop, every question you ask just brings up two more. And what I would like to know is why someone who has direct contact with Arceus is at a fishing town?"

Merlin shook his yellow head. "Never said I had direct contact with him did I? No, but I did already say that there would be an Arceus Knight from this village." He looked over the younger Pokemon. "It's my job to collect and bring said Pokemon to his Holiness."

Lola laughed at the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. "You guys don't need to look so dumb every time he talks Arceus and his knights."

Arson rebutted her jibe. "Easy for you to say, but he said collect the next knight." He looked giddily over at the Alakazam. "Well who is it?"

Merlin coughed, exhaling more smoke. "I don't know." He said smiling. "As one of the many messengers I am tasked with bringing eight eligible Pokemon from Kaji every thirty years to help reinstate the next generation of Arceus Knights."

Mrs. Kinashi asked him a question. "So are you inquiring that you plan on taking these kids off to become warriors?"

"And if I am?"

Pepper looked at Trexy furiously. "No absolutely not." She growled. "There is no way you'll be leaving here with those kids!"

Merlin laughed. "Because the best situation for them right now is to stay on the slaver ridden course." He huffed on the wooden pipe.

Pepper pulled the pipe from his hand with her physic powers, causing Merlin to jump in surprise. "You don't even know if there are more slavers, that's just your best guess."

Luc coughed. All eyes on him. "Don't we get a say in this?"

"No!" The three eldest Pokemon shouted in unison, shutting Luc up.

Merlin wheezed out his final bit of smoke. "You're next generation is being hunted, you know this right, by Kira and the Kage Empire. And as of right now the last of living Arceus Knight lies in a near death trance one hallway away." He met her flame filled gaze.

Pepper sat herself down and looked at her quiet daughter, her eyes full of worry at a close second glance. "I can't allow it." She slowly turned back at Merlin, she studied the simple wooden pipe in her hands.

Merlin gave a single nod of defeat. "I see. Well if I can't convince you then I'm certain no one will." He gave a sigh. "Then my job is left unfulfilled." He turned his body and walked out.

A few seconds passed after the Alakazam walked out before Arson booed. "There goes my chance of meeting Arceus." He squinted madly at Pepper. "And what were you thinking blowing him off like that. We still have thousands of questions that need answering."

The Delphox shook her head. "You do understand what happened to the last Knights, right?" Arson choked. "Then you know why I'm not sending you six off to your deaths, right?"

All of them except Shin nodded, although only Luc noticed his response.

Luc began to rub the back of his head. "We should have at least debated it."

Phoxy nodded. "Especially since we all have a bounty on her heads so to speak, and Luc has two people after him and who knows when they'll come for him."

Pepper sat down, while Trexy patted her head. "I know this, but sending you on a death race together for only one of you to become an Arceus Knight is not worth the risk."

"But mothe-

Pepper glared at her daughter shushing her. "No more, I've made my decision and unless Trexy disagrees with it, this quote unquote meeting is ending." The Delphox lifted the pipe in her hand, she turned her head looking upon the six Pokemon before her and sighed. "I'm sorry but you must excuse me." She stood and went to the room where Ren was and disappeared beyond the doorway.

The Sceptile clasped her hands together. "Shin it is time for us to make our departure." She bowed and left the town hall with the Grovyle following close behind.

Arson jumped down in front of the remaining three and scratched his flaming head confused. "So what now? This situation kinda sucks."

Luc shrugged. "I don't know, I don't even know if father had received payment for the berries. Hell I don't even know what happened to everyone outside."

Blaze placed his hand on Luc's shoulder. "Dad did receive most of the payment, but right now I think it would be best if we went ho-

Phoxy, Blaze, and Arson all froze their eyes glazing over before each each of them came back to consciousness blinking. Luc froze in a panic at his friends sudden stillness. Every part of their body froze, even their breathing.

Arson opened his mouth but Phoxy placed a hand on his mouth. "Not here Arson."

Blaze glanced down seriously. "I'm going. Are you coming Luc?"

"U-uhm, ya." He couldn't understand it but the three of them were acting as if nothing had just occurred.

"Then let's be off." Blaze hugged Phoxy and Arson, which Luc repeated.

Blaze held open the door for Luc as he stepped out. Phoxy gave them one last goodbye. "See you soon."

Stepping through the doorway was similar to walking into another world. The whole atmosphere of Kaji was upsetting. Pokemon were walking bye, dirty faced and muddy. Ash still clung to some of the rooftops and soaked in the mud as well. A Mudsdale went by carrying charred debris in a wooden cart. Luc looked at Blaze, but his younger brother ushered him along and into the roadway.

Despite Blaze's ushering Luc to pick up pace someone still spotted them.

"Hey moon boy." Luc turned around to meet a hydro pump to the face. He went flying backwards as the torrent hit him like a solid wall. When the pump finally stopped Luc was on his knees choking on the water. Looking up he was met by a kick from Gabriel. He spat on Luc. "You brought them you son of a bit-

Gabriel was tackled from behind, Blaze collided wit him on the ground and began to wail into him. Gabriel began to scream but Blaze didn't stop. He continued, punch after punch. Blood was flowing at of the monkey's nose and mouth.

Coming out of his daze Luc rushed over to his brother and began to pull on him. "Blaze let go!" He pleaded. "He's beat. Please stop." The Blaziken elbowed Luc in the gut. The Riolu groaned as he fell to the ground.

Blaze pulled himself off and looked at his brother shocked. "Lucky?"

Luc kicked him away, and stood up by himself. "What the hell Blaze! What were you thinking?"

Gabriel coughed up blood as Blaze spoke. "I-I don't know."

Luc swore as he looked down at the Simipour, his face was already swelling. "Arceus Blaze, just because you're bigger than rest of us doesn't give you the right to beat someone up like that, even if they started the fight.

Blaze closed his eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry, I just got mad."

Luc sighed. "Come on we need to get home, and quick. If anyone asks this was me got it." Luc didn't need his brother getting lashed for something that was truly his fault.

Blaze shook his head. "No way this is my fault don't try to take the blame."

"Baka, were leaving and stop arguing you overgrown bird type."

Blaze listened to him, for once, and they continued on their way back home. By the time they reached the farm sunset was upon them . The two brothers entered the house. Blaze quickly went around the house lighting the extinguished candles. Luc went into the pantry and began gathering some sweet potatoes that had been left about. He filled up the iron kettle with the pump outside. Heading toward the chimney Blaze had already had set ablaze, smoking rising up the brick laid rafters, he placed the kettle above the flaming logs.

Facing back, Luc watched his brother place a bed roll and a filled satchel upon the floor by the door.

"What's that?"

Blaze laughed at his question. "You're funny."

Luc started to cut up the potatoes, all the while studying Blaze curiously. "Seriously though what's with the travel gear."

Blaze stopped packing. "Are you okay Luc? Did Gabriel strike you too hard?" Luc watched his brother clench his fists.

Luc was taken aback. "I could ask you the same thing." He retorted.

Blaze looked hurt, yet his voice didn't give it away. "You said you were going."

Luc sighed throwing his head back. "What do you mean. Go where?"

Blaze stepped closer toward Luc his steps becoming worried. "With Merlin, he was in our heads remember? How could you bloody forget."

Luc scoffed. "I have no clue what your talking about foul mouth."

Blaze's voice turned serious. "Merlin, I'm talking about how Merlin requested us to meet here with our mounts and travelling supplies. He said this in a physic link. You said you would come."

_Why didn't he send one to me?_ "So we just leave father here by himself."

Blaze shrugged. "Right now Kaji is defenseless, Merlin even explained how we will be going to the middle of Anaheim to Suri city. Luc were going to request aid and bring back warriors." Blaze's eyes were full of light.

Luc dropped the red potatoes in the boiling kettle. "Is this really our best option." He began to stir it with a wooden spoon.

Blaze sat himself down and placed his head in his hands. "You heard it too." He mumbled. "You got a Zoroark after you and a Captain of slave trading."

Luc dropped a lid on the kettle. "You really think one of us is going to be Knighted?" He questioned curiously.

Blaze looked at the scarred Riolu. "I think so. And I think are family owes Merlin. He saved both you and dad already." He smirked. "Though I can't say we should trust him." He said sarcastically.

Luc nodded his head. "Okay."

The Blaziken beamed a smile at him. "For real this time?"

Luc nodded. "But you need to saddle up Rena and Felona, okay." He laughed.

Blaze slapped his hands together. "Okay, but you should get your gear packed. Merlin ushered us to fill it." Blaze paused. "We should leave a note for father."

Luc agreed sadly. "You go ahead and write it for us."

Blaze looked like he was going to object but he stopped himself.

Luc went into his room and opened up the cabinet next to his bed and began placing folded clothes on his woolen sheets. He gathered enough clothes for a week before he would have to wash them. Of course that just meant wearing two different sets of clothes for a week. Going back to the cabinet Luc pulled out his savings, around one hundred and twenty three credits. He tossed it onto his bed blindly when he hear a high pitched "yipp!" Spinning around he found Eve glaring at him, as if the author had forgotten about her entirely, but most likely because she was just hit by a bag of clinking credits.

Thinking about it Luc decided that he wouldn't take her along, but debating with himself he decided against it. It wasn't like she hadn't ridden with him before and would be nice to have an aura that regularly generated positive feelings.

He began talking in a voice reserved for babies. "Eve you fool, your going to be stuck with me forever." She smiled at him with unwavering happiness.

Flinging his gear into his satchel Luc gingerly grabbed his bow and quarterstaff. Heading to the kitchen he began to smell the boiled potatoes in the evaporated water. He set his gear down next to Blaze's and pulled the kettle from over the fire. Grabbing the potatoes with some tongs, he diced them up on a wooden cutting board. Steam rose from their pink skin as the collided and evaporated from the heat.

Through supper neither one of the brothers spoke. The upcoming departure seemed to forbade it, at least that's what Luc believed. And while talk was bland so was the food. Ren was supposed to purchase salts and spices in town, but of course he never got around to that.

Neither one of the boys bothered to clean up their plates. "Are they saddled up?" Luc asked while walking to their gear that was piled by the door. Blaze never got the chance to answer when Luc felt a slight aura approaching followed by something knocking on the door. Blaze looked over at Luc for confirmation to open the door. Luc shook his head, something wasn't right about that eager and unfamiliar aura, and put a finger to his mouth at the sound of the large footsteps outside.

Another knock came upon the door, louder this time. "Hello." A deep voice boomed. "I need to speak to you." Several knocks came in repetition.

Luc ushered his brother to grab their gear. Blaze tiptoed over to the door while Luc went over to grab a sleeping Eevee. Both of them froze when Luc caused the wooden floorboards to creak loudly.

The figure outside began to give off excited aura. The knocking stopped as its emotions began to brew. The it all released.

Luc flashed a panicked face at Blaze and grabbed his arm, yanking him away from the door. "Go!" He shouted right before the wall that held the door caved inward as a giant black and white Pangoro came smashing through with its oversize fists, weirdly enough it was wearing armor that allowed to be fit to his body. Mainly his forearms, hands, shoulders, and shins. At first glance it looked like the pieces hadn't been kept too well.

Immediately after the Pangoro came through the door he, since its voice was way too deep to be female, quickly surveyed the room, his eyes locked upon the two Pokemon strewn across the wooden floor boards. The panda gave a toothy smile when he saw Luc, he lunged at Luc with his claws, hoping to grab him on the ground, but missed when he rolled over to his right. The wooden table cracked in half as the Pangoro followed through and fell.

Luc snatched up Eve, who was still in shock at being woken up so suddenly. "Blaze grab the mounts."

The Blaziken hesitated, looking like he was about to help Luc before the Pangoro got to his feet with Luc running toward the window at the back of his room. Blaze then heeded his brothers command.

Luc looked over his shoulder to look back at the panda, which proved to be a mistake, at that moment the Pangoro came smashing through his bedroom door and immediately reached out a hand to grab Luc's cloak. Luc managed to jump outside with the panda's claws skimming across his cloak. He turned and ran to the barnyard, its main door was already wide open. Luc heard an echoing roar from behind before the snapping of wood could be heard.

Luc didn't look behind him as he carried himself and Eve to the barn. Inside the Milktank's were cooing in fright, Blaze was finishing throwing the last saddle bag about his Rapidash. The Blaziken looked over at his brother and nodded. Luc understood and went over to his Mudsdale Rena. The Riolu hooped on her and reared his Mudsdale forward. She whinnied at the approaching stomping.

"Damn it." He cursed, the Pangoro now stood between them and the barns exit.

The panda smiled at his cornered prey crashing his fists together with a crash. He began to shut the door slowly. "He said not to get cocky but this was too easy." He giggled. He turned himself around to be met by and arrow in his right shoulder causing him to release a small groan.

Blaze held his bow in his hand, his body was completely still in the face of danger. Luc was not faring as well as his brother, he was struggling to maintain a steady composure at the face of the Pangoro immense aura. Especially since the Pokemon hardly flinched with an arrow protruding from his shoulder.

Not even giving it second thought. "Scuse me." He pulled the arrow out not even caring about the blood that was flowing out of his wound. His voice seemed to collect from the shadows of the barn. "Where were we?" An arrow whipped at him colliding with the palm of his hand. The arrow did nothing stop his frontal assault. Slamming one fist into Luc making fly backwards into one of the wooden fences of a Milktank pen, followed by another one into Blaze so he could loose another arrow. He went flying off his horse's saddle as well. Landing with a grunt a few feet away as he let go of his bow.

The panda gave a guttural growl as he walked toward Blaze. The panda picked up the bow in front of Blaze.

With his eyes focused on Blaze, Luc ran over to his panicked Mudsdale and unsheathed his quarterstaff from his saddle. Luc ran forward wielding his staff high aiming for the panda's thick skull. The Pangoro must have heard his footsteps, since he whipped himself around holding Blaze in his mighty paw and allowed the Blaziken take the entire blow. A resounding whack echoed through the dimly lit barn.

The panda didn't stop when Luc hesitated to watch his brother flying as he was tossed aside in his daze. The Pangoro proceeded to grab Luc by the neck, squeezing his flesh as the air was sucked out of his lungs. "Want to see what I'm going to do to you?" The panda held the fist that carried Blaze's bow to Luc's face, forcing him to watch it snap in half as he crushed it in his grasp.

Luc was kicking his legs trying to release himself, but the Pangoro's grip proved to be to much. His eyes began to blacken at the rim, he choked on his whimpers.

Blaze came crashing into the Pangoro's back with a loud thump. His grip refused to loosen, in fact it got tighter as it ripped blaze off his torso by the throat. "I would say it's nothing personal." He lifted the brothers side by side in his extended face. "But that's too clique and it's very personal."

Both the brothers choked, as their limbs writhed to free themselves the Pangoro's grasp. The panda looked bored as he stared into the squinting eyes of Luc. His black eyes spurted open in complete shock. His grip loosened on the boys, they fell to the floor holding their hands to their swelling throats. They coughed viciously as the the panda tumbled backward.

A took a minute for oxygen to begin flowing back to his brain, and another minute of coughing before his brother nudged on his arm. He looked at Blaze, followed by his brother tilting his head upwards toward the ceiling of the barn.

He gasped as a dimly lit pink Pokemon floated above their heads smiling. The Mew spoke. "You done?" She crossed her arms. "You're keeping the rest of us waiting."


	8. Chapter 7 Call to Adventure

**Authors note- I still don't own any writing skills or Pokemon. I can feel my mental state slowly failing as I listen to the right song for each chapter(That means I could use suggestions, (But none of that rapping crap please.)) Also I figured I've been doing show not tell wrong.**

**Cruel Angel's Thesis- AmaLee**

Luc gazed up a the serene goddess that lofted above their heads. Her eyes were irritated as her face contorted into creases. Nearby a glowing shovel was dropped to the floor next to the Pangoro. In her irritation Luc's clothing began to glow pink as he was lifted up from the ground; the Mew did likewise with Blaze. With a flick of her of her wrist into a quiet snap the panicked mares came walking forth to where Blaze and Luc now stood. Luc froze hesitantly before the horses, unsure if they should be so willing to follow this new face. But his mind was quickly decided as the Pangoro shifted in his slumber. Gesturing them to board their Pokemon mounts, the Mew unlocked the exit to the barn as they mounted their respecting horses. Blaze took the moment to place his broken bow into his saddle bags whilst Mew released her glowing hue upon the wooden gate.

"Come children." She called floating forward the doorway. Luc gave a glance at his brothers looking to be reassured, but it seemed he was content with leaving with the stranger since he reared his Rapidash Felona forward. Luc followed his brother directly behind. Outside Mew continued floating away, albeit faster this time. The Pokemon struggled to match her pace as they had to deal with the front gate of the farm which she casually floated over. When they stopped to open the gateway an audible groan came from the pink mouse, and with crippling blow the gate cracked and snapped as a pink hue took hold of it. The boys looked wide eyed at the Mew. Luc couldn't believe she was so quick to destroy parts of their home.

By now Luc was full of skepticism and irritation. "Hold on just a minute," He brought his Mudsdale to a complete stop. "Where are we even going we don't even know y-

Howls off in the distance cut Luc off. Barking could be heard from the south side of the farm. Luc reasoned they were still a good distance away, but they were soon to close that gap. Luc looked back at irritable goddess, her brow furrowed. "Idiot, we don't have the leisure." She began to float away, even faster this time. Blaze finally gave a reassuring glance to his anxious ridden Luc. Whom still did not believe wholly in the Mew, but Blaze's faith in her seemed genuine enough to trust her; and at the moment Luc couldn't really see a better solution to their present threat.

Under the twisted branches the boys fled their ruined home. A full moon shone down upon them in strewn images as it passed through dimly lit branches of trees. The night was beginning to drop in temperature as the horses breath could be seen in ghostly mist as they stampeded forth. All that was heard was the definite pattern of the two horses hooves came to contact with the earth below and the eerie howling that followed them through the night. The howling penetrated his core as he hung tightly to the horses reigns. Luc continuously looked after the Mew to make sure he hadn't been separated, but it seemed she was flying directly south beneath the tree line along the dirt pathway.

A decent amount of time had passed in their flight from their home when Mew finally came to halt, Luc waited for the signal to dismount. It never came. But what did come forth was the sound of several other mares snorting in the darkness. Merlin's voice came from the shadows, Luc could scarcely make out his irregular figure among the shadows. "Bout time I dear say, I don't suppose you were late of your own actions eh." The smell of pipe weed wafted out from the Alakazam. When Blaze's stallion trotted up next to Luc's Mudsdale the faces of Luc's nearby friends were illuminated. He was surprised to be sure but more at the fact that everyone looked content at what they were doing, even Lola whom was always envied carelessness. Merlin gave one god look at Blaze's Rapidash and shook his illuminated yellow head. "That won't be good dear lad, lose it."

The content washed away from the brother's face. "What?" He jerked the Rapidash in circle to get a better look at the Alakazam. "What do you mean lose my horse?!" He exclaimed.

The Alakazam looked south with his eyes squinted as howling broke through the nights dewy air. "I mean what I mean lad, the flames from your steer will only bring them upon us." He gave a hurried gesture for him to dismount. "Do be quick time is of the most import right now." A silent Blaze hopped off his mare unto the cold ground. "Give me your saddle bags Greta can carry them with me." He tapped the back of his Mudsdale which seemed to lack the common colors of everyone else's steed for this one was black and white. Luc made no question of the peculiar horse. Blaze went along with the Alakazam's orders and placed his saddle bag on the shiny Mudsdale, at least that's how Luc would put as; simply shiny. The Alakazam ushered the Blaziken upon the saddle of Rena. With the Blaziken sitting directly behind him Luc immediately began to warm up at the heat that emanated from out of his brother. Had he not been straight he might have snuggled up with him.

The Alakazam intruded on his thoughts when he lifted a glowing pink hand. Looking over his shoulder he felt Blaze tense up behind him, he quickly found out why when the head of Blazes horse began to glow pink. Luc felt his brother shift as if to say something when his Rapidash ran out into the dark embrace of the night, its fires illuminating its path from behind. The Alakazam looked at the group members and began to mumble pointing to each one individually. He pulled open colorless vortex and placed his pipe inside. "Right we must go," He looked up at Mew who was staring at the serene skies above. "Mews it's time, have you found it?"

Mew looked down at him with her face still contorted in wrinkles. "Of course I found it," She floated down in his face "and what have I said about calling me Mews?" She growled which caused Luc to shiver slightly, he even felt Blaze twitch at the growl.

Merlin just laughed at the peeved off Mew his own wrinkled face failed to show any hint of fear. "Dear Mews if you keep doing that you'll surely look like me." He patted her head, which seemed to only irritate her more. "Now lets be off before we are maimed by some bloody quadrupeds yes."

She floated away releasing a squeaky scoff. A howl quickly followed, which Merlin claimed to be right on on cue. She gave the Alakazam one more nasty look before floating eastward. Merlin led his Mudsdale forward and gestured for the other Pokemon, no one said a word; except Merlin who whispered at them threateningly not to lag behind.

When it had just been Luc and Blaze they had made considerable distance upon their stallions, but now that Rena had too carry the two of them proved to be slightly more difficult. On top of that they were now gathered up into a considerable group, upon a shortened roadway that had trees sprouting out from their sides. As the moon waned the howling approached, with it becoming more audible and ferocious in the process. The line of Mudsedales came to halt when Merlin was confronted by Mew. Luc couldn't quite make out what they were discussing but from whatever Mews had told Merlin must have been worrisome because his cheery face turned grim. He brought his horse into the middle of line with all eyes on him. "Are foe is nigh upon us, we must make haste." He reared his horse into a full gallop.

The others did not seem to notice, but it would have appeared their predator had caught their scent for the quadrupeds could be head barking and yelling in bloody repetition. Luc could here Merlin cussing through the wind which in any other case would have made him laugh but at the moment even Blaze's body couldn't prevent him from feeling cold. When Merlin's cursing finally concluded they were replaced by a jubilee of praises to Arceus. Luc questioned why he was so excited but soon found out why, before them lie dozens of flickering lamps behind the trees. They had arrived at a town that Luc had made been too several of times before, to what he believed was Rumao; or what the people of Kaji believed to be a mix of inbreds and cutthroats. Lots of rumors had been spread about the town being part of the slums, it was considerably smaller than Kaji; having about 250 denizens at most. Because it wasn't a typing village you could find any type of Pokemon, but this also allowed for the certain rumors to spread, one Luc remembered quite vividly from his last visit is children being born with the blood of quadrupeds; of course it was Arson that had said that.

While Luc was glad to find some solace in civilization he wondered what shelter this town of stone and wooden foundations would serve. He doubted that dark types would avoid their pursuit enough to look up at Blaze for reassurance, as it turns out he was looking at Luc for the same type of comfort.

Entering the town was eerie, everyone seemed to be having a peaceful slumber with the slight disturbance of trotting horses. Well into Rumao they were met by the inn, which Luc steered toward thinking they would finally dismount, but to his dismay Mews called the brothers fools and ushered everyone to continue on their journey, which received audible groans from the men. The Riolu shut up when Lola looked back to call them idiots. So the party of eight continued into the town, they gradually began to descend sloping down the hillside. Following the slope the houses began to thin the farther they went. When the adventures met the bottom of the hillside they were met by the ghostly tendrils of fog reaching out from beyond a swamp. Frogs could be croaking out from the emptiness of the marshland. Trotting up to the black water Luc could make out the silhouettes of trees sprouting out from the chilly water. Luc nerves began to waver at the thought of being here in the night.

Merlin dismounted from his horse and latched on to its reigns. He began to survey the area closely and called out to Mew. "Mews which way will lead us through the basin?" His voice was but a whisper yet contained the intensity of someone yelling.

Mew was about to argue with him but refrained after one good look at the Alakazam's hardened expression. She pointed to the right. "This way," She began to float backwards into the foggy marsh "Come."

Merlin looked to the Pokemon and told them to dismount which they followed in turn, even Shinrin. "Hurry, morning is still far off but not our foes. Into the bog." Merlin stomped into the marsh without hesitation, rather with strides full of purpose. As he trudged along moss separated from the surface of the water revealing the black void beneath. The rest of the party members followed quickly after. Luc followed behind his brother whilst Blaze took the reigns. It was revealing for Luc that his Rena didn't freeze up in the black marsh, Arson however, struggled to keep his Mudsdale from panicking. Its eyes filled with panic and was about to buck before Shinrin came beside and held onto its head. He whispered into its brown ears and the frightened mare held still, he nodded at surprised Arson whom whispered a thanks.

The march through the marsh was miserable. While Blaze managed it fairly well with the water up to his knees Luc couldn't say the same. The water was up to his waist, waist down he was covered in moss and mud. His arms shivered as the water chilled his bones in the night. And it being night in the dense fog the fear of being separated was serious, the only reason he believed they had not been separated was because of the noise that was created the horses as they rustled through the marsh. It would seem Arson and Lola were having similar problems but the fog kept their facial expressions hidden from view.

Luc was at the point of screaming curses in Arceus's name when he realized the frogs had gone silent. They had been there for the beginning of the expedition into the marsh it made no sense for them to disappear. He nudged his brother on the shoulder, he didn't stop pulling the horse along but he did swivel his head around. The Riolu brought Blazes ear to his level. "T-the f-frogs." He said shivering. Blaze tensed up as he understood what Luc was telling him.

He shouted toward Merlin. "Merlin the frogs are quiet!" Luc cringed as Blaze's voice carried throughout the swamp. It became quiet once the everyone had stopped moving. Merlin ushered everyone towards him to gather in a circle, which they managed to do crudely in the lack of visibility. Hissing started to emanate from the water. Swift movement could be heard from around them as watered churned in the forsaken liquids. The calm before the storm only lasted for a second of total silence, Luc watched as several long silhouettes rose out in the fog and struck at the party with deadly precision. Luc froze as a gaping maw came towards him with white fangs bared. The Seviper would have latched unto his face had Blaze not grappled it to the surface of the water. Luc watched as the Blaziken tangled with the snake in the cold water, Luc stared wide eyed unable to think while fear gripped him. He stood helpless, his brother threw repeated punches at the Seviper, furiously he gripped it around its slimy scaly throat and began to apply pressure. He released a scream that was louder than anything Luc had heard from his brother before, flames began to sprout from his brothers limbs causing the flesh to sear and the water to evaporate into more mist. When the brother finally let go of the limp corpse Luc surveyed the others of the party. It seemed that everyone was fine as Merlin and Mews had dealt with two other snakes that had lunged at the party. But right now Luc could make out the flashing eyes of everyone staring at the mighty Blaziken.

Blazes head drooped low directly adverting their gaze and grabbed Rena's reigns. No one made mention of it but the silence spoke for them, everyone returned to the reigns of each individual horse. The rest of the way was quiet and just as equally miserable with everyone looking over their shoulders repeatedly searching for something in the murk. When they had finally reached the end of the marsh Arson fell to the floor and assumed the fetal position, Lola gave him a weak kick. He ignored her.

Merlin walked on until he came upon a cluster of trees that almost formed a natural wall and tied his Mudsdale's reign to the base of a tree. Lola and Phoxy did likewise and sat themselves down. The boys were about to sit themselves down as well but Merlin "asked" them to fetch some dry wood for a fire. Arson collapsed before he had finished asking so that left Blaze, Shin, and Luc. Most of the dead tree limbs that lied nearby were damp which even Blaze wouldn't have been able to spark those. They tried to use the bark from the nearby trees but the bark was just as moist. Luc opened his mouth to make a suggestion of using the leaves but went quiet as a screech pierced the night sky. The silhouette of a three headed creature flew overhead, it loomed toward the south. Luc and his two Pokemon stood still not making movement until it was gone from sight, even then they were wary of its return. It took Merlin to cough casually on the smoke of some pipe weed for them to begin to ease up.

Merlin sighed as Mew floated next to him. "No fire tonight I suppose, not with that flying about." His saddle bag began to glow pink as he pulled his blanket roll to him, he threw it around his shoulders.

Luc did likewise, with his hands. "What was it?" He asked with his head drooping, he wrapped his woolen bedroll around his soggy clothing.

"A Hydreigon." He said flatly. He answered Luc's next question before he had a chance to ask it. "We'll be heading for a substantial trade post that should be east if we follow a nearby trail." He closed his eyes and began hum himself to sleep.

Happy Together- The Turtles

Luc couldn't bring himself to sleep the constantly distant howls refused to comply. It would seem Blaze was under the same jurisdiction since he lied awake as well. Neither of them spoke to one another. They stared mindlessly until sleep came for them. When it never came Luc went out past their campsite to go relieve himself. When finished he made his way back to the camp. The way he thought to be true ended up being false. Somehow he had managed to find himself lost. He tried to sense familiar auras but only tipped the void. He began to panic. "Blaze!" He yelled. "Phoxy! Shin!" No response came. In the corner of his eyes he saw a violet hue. He turned to meet a small purple flame. It danced before him several strides to meet. Curiously he walked up to it. When he stood before it he held out his paws to feel its warmth, but was only met by a wave of cold emanating from it. He tried to grab the mysterious flame with his hands when it faded from existence. Then another one appeared, cautiously he approached the newest flame and for whatever reason was determined to grasp its cold body in his grasp. He repeated this process until his fingertips began to chill to the point where he could see his breath. Desperate to be warm once again he tried to spark his aura into a flame. Concentrating on his fingers he tried to draw his aura into them reaching down deep into his thoughts and feelings to do so.

He fell backwards when his hands fell into flames, too much flame enough for it to trickle up the length of his arms, chilling his steel bones. What was the queerest part was the purple hue that replaced the normal blue flames had been replaced by the same violet that had left him wandering the forest. Luc tried to smother the flames by repeatedly beating them against his clothing only for those to become aflame as well. Panic settled over him as the blight began to sear his flesh. The blackness and purple light began to obscure his vision rapidly. Luc's exasperated breaths were beginning to fill with smoke. Directly after his eyes started to feel heavy he fell onto his side, unable to move his frozen limbs he followed through with the drop. Luc had expected to be met with soft grassy dirt but was instead met solid grey stone.

Still frightened that his flesh had been burnt he patted himself down looking furiously over his body. Luc was relieved to find his body intact. But something felt off, maybe it was the fact that their were metal spikes protruding from his chest and arms, or the fact that his scars were healed. Luc stood up pushing himself up with his arm, which was more powerful than before, he surveyed the room.

His spine was chilled as wind spilled into the room through an open balcony. Drawn to the unknown he stepped out next to the balcony railing and stared out into the abyss. For that's all there was, he stared into the empty void and could have sworn something stared back. Dreading what didn't lurk below the Riolu, that doesn't seem right, stepped clear of the edge; his mouth gaping wide. Facing back to the room he surveyed it once more. A fire was lit, the same purple flame rose up through a chimney directly above. He cautiously began to step towards it when the glint of something shimmering caught his sapphire eyes. A mirror stood to his right leaning up against the wall, it was embroidered by simple whitened wood. He peered at his reflection.

He was taller, that was the first thing he looked at. He gave off a wry smile, he had evolved. The black appendages dangling from his head were queer looking but seemed to fit his new form just fine. His muzzle was more defined than as it was when he was a Riolu. The black mask had now stretched about his entire face. The nubs on his previous arms had now fully grown into to metallic spikes, pricking it with his paw they felt awfully sharp despite their dull look. Even a spike sprouted out from his chest which he felt obliged to feel, feeling its rough outline he wondered how he would hug. He was just about to start flexing his muscles when the mirror shattered and crumpled to the ground. Luc went rigid in response.

"So this is what you want?" A voice came from behind him which Luc quickly turned to meet.

It was a human, this one looked different. He was not as muscular as the slavers Luc had encountered but the air around him made him seem to emanate power. He was currently sitting in a finely ornate chair that leaned back against the wall. The mans hair was jet black and lacked any kind on his face. Despite the lack of wrinkles anywhere on the mans face the eyes beyond told of an age far older than Merlin. He wore finely woven black silk embroidered by gold lacing. His shoes were far more exquisite than anything Luc had seen before.

When the man stood Luc took a step back. When his foot came to contact it made a slight clap. Looking down he now wore the same shows on his feet he looked at he pale man in front of him for answers. The man chuckled. "My shoes too?" He shook his head. "You certainly lack imagination don't you." He extended out his hand.

When Luc refused to meet his hand the man frowned. Then he nodded, his mouth returned to an unwelcoming smile. "Oh I get, no talking to strangers, I see. It's okay we won't be strangers for long won't we Kickenwing?"

Luc balked at the sound of his last name. The man continued his monologue. "Yes i know quite a bit about you young Luc, now will you meet my acquaintance?" He extended his hand once more. Knowing he ought to blow off the scary man twice in a row he met his grasp, he wished he hadn't.

The mans grip was cold, colder than Luc's. The warm smile that the man gave failed to reflect his eyes which continued piercing Luc's thought, as if he was searching through Luc's mind. "Pleased to finally meet you my little Lucario, I am Giratina." Luc eyes widened from fright, the god of death laughed before him, mainly at the look spread across his face. His hand was released as he fell to his rump with Kira looming overhead. He was certainly surprised to be confronted by Giratina while in this form.

"Dear me I'm sorry," He extended his hand to pull the Lucario up "I always like seeing the faces of new friends." Luc looked away from the mans cold gaze.

Giratina squatted before the Lucario. "You are permitted to speak my boy. It's not like I can kill you here."

Luc stood on his own refusing Giratina's aid, he kept his mouth shut. Kira crossed his arms and moved backwards sitting himself in his wooden chair. "So it's going to be like this," He sighed "Well if you won't talk to me maybe you'll talk to her." A flash of light came from the balcony.

Luc looked away to avoid being blinded, when the flash subsided Luc gazed upon another Lucario that stood frozen in place at the doorway. "W-who?" He questioned.

The Lucario looked about the room with empty eyes. "Whose there?!" She demanded

Luc took a step toward the frightened Lucario. "M-mom?" He asked, his heart began to pound.

She stood still, her eyes searching for him but unable to find him. Tears brimmed her eyes. "Luc?"

He took another step forward. "Ya mom its me."

Tears fell from her eyes. "Luc you have to save me." She pleaded.

"How" He grasped unto her shoulders, she seemed unawares of his touch.

She began to go hysterical. "Luc save me!" She repeatedly screamed. A panicked Luc began to ask how in response to her screams, tears began to blur his vision. "Luc he has me! Save me!"

Her hysteria only got worse when the chills happened. She continuously screamed for her lonesome son to help her while he pleaded to her. The same purple flames that burned in the fireplace erupted from her shoulders. Luc fell to the ground in shock as he watched his mother become consumed in the icy flames. All while screaming his name. He stared in complete shock until his mother was completely consumed by the violet flames. Ash and soot was all that was left.

A tear eyed Luc turned to an intrigued Giratina. "The hell was that!" He demanded. "What did you do!"

The devilish man scoffed at the angered Luc. He pointed to himself. "Me?! I didn't do anything except bring her here."

"Bloody Arceus! You lie."

Giratina stood abruptly and bent over the fallen Luc. "Believe me I am no liar." His voice held unsaid threats.

Luc bent over looking down at the ground. "How?" He coarsely whispered as tears still streamed down his cheeks.

Giratina bent down and front of Luc and lifted up his face to meet his gaze, his icy eyes had turned warm. "That was you my child." He extended some cloth to him. When Luc made no move to grab it the god of death wiped away his tears.

Irritated at Kira Luc ripped his muzzle free and continued to stare at the ground. Giratina sighed. "I'm sorry, I should have known something like this would happen." He coughed, another flash of light followed as a beautiful glass of wine appeared."Thirsty?" Luc shook his head.

Giratina gave a slight shake of his head. "I am terribly sorry about that boy, it would seem my curiosity got the best of me." He sat himself in his wooden chair and took a sip of bloody wine. "I fear I should get to the point." He began to fondle the glassware in his left hand as Luc looked up to meet his gaze. "I have been searching for you for quite some time, Luc. And I have decided I'm going to save you child."

Luc's ears twitched at what he was hearing. He met Giratina's gaze. "From who."

Giratina gave a pitiful frown. "Them I suppose, but more importantly yourself." Giratina stood again and gestured for Luc to follow. "I will not lie to you child, you and your friends are currently caught up in some many plots and schemes I doubt everyone of you will survive. You should have listened to your elders, I am sure even Merlin is conjuring up his own plans as well."

Luc backed away from his slender frame. "No way," He pointed at Giratina "You sent Dark types after me and my father, Merlin saved us. Even last night we were in flight from your hounds."

Giratina rubbed his eye in frustration. "I'll admit Malum went out of his bounds, but I promise he was only there for your father."

"And the humans?" Luc retorted.

Giratina gave what could be a prideful smile. "Ya that was a mere distraction for Malum." Giratina held a finger to his lips silencing Luc before he could press more accusatory questions. "Please refrain from questions and let me have my monologue. Now Luc I need you to resist in your flight. I know at the moment we are currently not on the best of terms but you must heed me. I can protect you."

Luc scowled. "What from, you?" He scoffed.

Kira nodded. "But not just from me, but from yourself." Luc glared at him. "Don't look at me like that child, something inside you is growing and its power will be immense and no doubt Arceus will fear it, no doubt I do." Mr. Kira sighed. "As much as I want to help you I can't stop my current plots to save you." His eyes pleaded with Luc. "Luc I can offer you protection, you just need to take my offer." He fell to his knee. "Will you take your life over death?"

Luc did not hesitate. "No." He said flatly, he watched the pain in Giratina's eyes turn to hatred.

He breathed deeply and released. "Very well, I will see you again my child." That was a promise. Just as he arrived in the stony tower Luc left in a great ball of purple flame.

Luc awakened in a cold sweat, his eyes were blinded by the rising sun. He looked down at his body. He was still a Riolu. Looking around it would seem everyone was still asleep, except Merlin. Who stared straight at him looking with cold eyes. "Welcome back Luc." He wondered why such a cold stare, his scars were gone.


	9. Chapter 8 Tordo

**Authors Note- Do I know how to write? No. Do I own the Pokemon Franchise? Maybe, but also no. Does me wanting to kill off my characters but not having the balls to do so because I haven't fully developed any of them make me a bad writer? Yes, yes it does. Anyway here is the next chapter for the five people that might end up reading this god forsaken story.**

**Zelda 25th Anniversary Overture- Video games live**

Luc blinked at the Alakazam that stared icily at him. The yellow face had contorted with anger. Luc had no clue what might have set him off, glancing down at his body to avert his gaze he found out why. His scars were gone, completely removed without any trace of pink. Immediately he thought of Kira and wondered if the Alakazam had period upon his mind. He rubbed at his new arms curious to why Kira would do such a thing.

Luc could see the Alakazam stand, propping himself up with one hand. "I doubt it was the Author's intentions for you to forget of your little Eevee hmm?" The Alakazam made his way past Luc and knelt down to a rising ball fur as he began to pet Eve. Luc's mouth opened up in surprise. He had completely forgotten Eve at the farm, yet here she was. Any normal Pokemon would have questioned how she got here by herself, but this wasn't the first time she had done something like this so he shrugged his arms and turned his head away from old Merlin."

He had to force himself from not looking at the Pokemon behind him when he heard laughter emanate from his throat. "Mews," He chuckled "Be a dear and wake up the, uhm, kids."

Mews floated in view of Luc and looked a bit peeved at Merlin's comment, but followed through with his wish. Tendrils of pink light began to envelope the party members of the camp. Mews eyes were closed in concentration and slightly, with a raise of her hands, Luc's began to float several feet of the air; unknowing to them that they were no longer safely on the ground. Luc laughed as he saw Lola cuddling up next to Arson. Mew laughed too, right before she released her power flow. There was a slight second of pause before the pink light completely receded. Then the party members fell to the floor with a mighty crash. Being jutted awake from such a decent height was quite humorous, especially since Luc couldn't stop laughing at his own friends misfortune. They all awoke without a shout, except Shin, giving anger glares at Luc who was rolling around on the ground in laughter.

Lola shrieked when she finally looked down at Arson who somehow managed to stay asleep. She kicked him hard and sent him flying. "What the hell!" He screamed, he rubbed at his ribs where he was kicked.

"I could say the same thing you idiot!" She retorted.

Blaze looked completely at a lost of the current happenings till he turned his beak toward Luc, they both giggled at friends.

Of course Luc was exempt from pain, with a quick nod to Lola they pounced on him taking turns slapping while he stared wide eyed. It was Merlin's turn to laugh as he had Mew pull the girls off a dumbfounded Luc, they were calling him and idiot even as they were pulled off. "As much as like to see you all beat each other senseless, we do have to ride some more." An handful of groans could be heard from the group of young Pokemon. "Fear not, for this town has a river ferry that will take us directly to the capital."

Following his short monologue Merlin told the party to quickly saddle up the horses, he made to sure to tell them of the need to make it to the town before sunset. Arson was quick to shut his complaints quickly after that.

The party was left behind as Mews floated off to find the road leading to the town. During that time Merlin took a quick head count. Luc made sure to not forget about Eve, placing her directly in front of him safely in his lap; Blaze sat directly behind him once again. Phoxy was making fun at the snuggling Lola and Arson when Mews came back with them ceasing the curses they had been throwing at each other.

Nodding to Merlin, Mew gave the go ahead by floating ahead of the horses. Blowing at a bit of smoke with his pipe in hand, Merlin ushered the horses forth following directly behind the Mother ahead. The trip to their destination had started all well. The morning dew still had clung to the grass that surrounded the bases of the treeline. Their spirit quickly wavered as their sore legs finally began to come to reality that they had another several hours of riding ahead of them. On top of that there was something eerie of the muddy pathway that they were using for travel. They encountered no Pokemon of any type, not even a Pidgey and that goes with any sound from the forest.

Blaze had been awfully quiet as well, completely contrasting the normally extroverted brother he was used to. Luc hesitated to ask his brother what was wrong, but doubted that this was the time to ask so he quietly stroked the hazel hair of his little Eve. Up ahead the girls rode along Each other, judging by the way they gave quick glances backwards followed by the occasional gasp or shout they were heavy in the thick of their gossip, which even Mews seemed to take part of; they didn't seemed to mind another Pokemon to gossip with. He found irritable how he couldn't make out what they were saying but made do. He was deep in thought of last night, as much as he would like to throw away the event the seeds had been planted and he couldn't uproot the sprouts. And he wasn't the only one Arson was just as silent as the Grovyle that rode along next to him. Shin had refrained himself from reading.

Something was off. It wasn't until around the sun was directly above the tree line that one of the boys broke their vow of silence. Arson asked if they were going to stop to eat. The girls looked at Merlin awaiting for a response, he gave a shake of his Head. "There is no time for breaks today, eat in your saddle."

Arson complied grudgingly, climbing over his Mudsdale to munch on some meat cakes he had packed. The others eventually followed suit soon after.

A wee bit later the girls shrieked. Arson's horse reared and he fell off. "The hell!" He cried rubbing his head. The girls didn't seem to notice despite Blaze and Luc laughing. They were captivated on what lie ahead. The party was quick to find out when the endless treeline ended. The spacing trees revealed they were apparently above the town on a hill.

"Behold Tordo." Merlin announced with a smile, the Alakazam looked up at the sky; the sun had gone across most of the sky but seemed to be hours off before setting.

To say it was different than Kaji would be wrong. Tordo seemed, as Luc could tell, to be tripled the size of Kaji, many carts and carriages could be seen bustling between the wooden housing, each of which seemed to have a complete foundation. The town had a crude wooden wall built up around it. Rotting tree stumps told Luc where they had found the spare wood. Most of the buildings inside Tordo seemed to be mirror images of each other, more or less, except for a singular building towards the center of town which Luc guess to be the council hall. Several farms were built nearby the town and seemed to correspond with a more precise placement of crops than Kaji. _How could a town have grown so big _he wondered.

Merlin seemed to answer his thought, that or he wanted another monologue. "Tordo is a trade town." He called for a halt and trotted his shiny Mudsdale up to the front of the line of horses. "That means we can expect to find Men here." He looked directly at Luc and Blaze. "We can't afford to make a scene here, so do refrain from causing one." He looked at Mew and patted directly behind his saddle. "Come on Mews."

She shook her head at the Alakazam. "No, I'd rather wait outside." She crossed her arms with her back turned.

"My my you can be a brat at times." Lola and Phoxy gasped at his comment while the boys went and stared cautiously. He ignored them. "We can't have that, someone could see you. Now stop dawdling."

"Fine." She scoffed and floated to the ground. Luc had to keep himself from laughing at seeing her awkward figure walking on the ground, Arson didn't manage to keep his laughter inside and was smacked in the face by an invisible hand. He fell off his horse once again with an audible "Graaah!" Mew ignored him.

She closed her eyes and began to glow white. Luc had to look away to keep his eyes from hurting. It was so bright, he hated it. Blaze did the opposite he seemed like his brother gazed at the shining light with yearning. Glancing at his friends they were the same way. The light disappeared as quickly as it came. Looking back to where Mew was a Espeon.

"What?" Arson said from the side of his horse.

Mew glared at them for staring. Arson's eyes widened at her threatening expression, he shut himself up this time. Merlin laughed and slapped his saddle, disturbing his Mudsdale slightly. "Come on Mews," He held his arms wide "Tordo awaits!" He kicked his horse back into a well paced trot down the trail that led to Tordo, right after Mew had hopped on of course.

Luc followed directly behind the rest of the group with Rena. He looked behind at his younger brother. "Chicken," he said, trying to get his attention. Blaze looked down at the Riolu. "Did she just evolve?"

The Blaziken pursed his beak in thought. "Can't say," He shrugged "That was the same light that wraps a Pokemon in evolution, but I've never heard of The Mother being able to evolve, maybe it is because she is one of the All Mothers."

Luc laughed. "You sure do like the older titles huh?" Blaze only gave a lifeless grin. Luc returned it and let the conversation die. Twisting himself back to the road leading to the town.

Safety was so close, or that's what Luc hoped for. He had no way of knowing what this town's social system was like. And with humans supposedly trading freely in a Pokemon town was queer in itself. He certainly didn't need a repeat of the past few weeks so soon.

Arriving at the entrance went pretty smoothly. There were several carriages in front of the party that were waiting to gain entrance to Tordo. Along the wooden wall there were several soldiers in mail armor holding metal spears. Luc was surprised to see a Poke Village hiring humans as soldiers. At the moment there was a brown haired man conversing with a man that seemed to be checking off a list as he studied the contents of the cart. A Golurk stood watch directly behind the inspector. He finished off his checklist and was handed a small pouch presumably money and whistled. The wooden gate was opened by a purple Nidoking who seemed to be able to do so with ease. The brown haired was waved inside, so he hopped unto his cart and whipped his Rhyhorn forward.

This process repeated until the three carts in front of the party was wheeled in. Merlin was approached by the man with the checklist, whom Luc could now fully see. His hazel hair was just like most of man's ragged bunch, but the mass of freckles on his face made him look like he was constantly covered in dirt. His face was creased with age. He gave a wide smile at Merlin revealing that he was missing a tooth and gave him his hand. "Howdy Merlin, it's been to long."

Merlin grasped his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Yes, far to long." Merlin looked up at the soldiers on the battlements and looked back at the brown haired man. "I see the city has bolstered its defenses Morse."

Morse looked smiled at the comment and nodded. "I'm sure you know of what's been going on in the east." Merlin nodded. "Then you know why the Mayor has done so." Morse shifted to the side and looked at the Pokemon that followed him and pointed at them with his thumb. "So I see you've got some new faces about you. What's up with them."

Merlin began to stroke his beard. "I've taken them up as my students."

Morse laughed. "Hah is that so? You know last time you were here I recall you saying the exact same thing." He throw his hands in the air. "And next thing you know the entire town is talking of a gigantic naked lady that scared the ever loving shit of them." He chuckled. He scratched his head. "Well I'm sure you don't want to be here all afternoon so I'll be quick to check you in, yes?"

Merlin frowned. "I don't think we should do that." He whispered, his eyes began to glow pink. None of the guards seemed to notice, not even the ever watching Golurk. Not even when Morse seemed to flinch and become still for five seconds.

When he finally came to his senses he nodded saying "Ah, okay I'll let this slide." Morse returned to smiling. "But before you leave stop by my house and say hi to the Mary and the kids, they haven't seen you for some time."

Merlin pondered on the prospect before nodding. Morse happily clasped his hands together. "Alright then, I'll make some food for you and your little Espeon when you come yes, though I doubt we'll have enough food for your friends." He said blushing slightly.

Merlin smiled. "That's alright, I'm sure they can fend for themselves."

Morse's eyes widened as he looked back at the group of Pokemon staring at him wildly. He leaned over and whispered into Merlin's ear turning completely red.

Merlin's voice turned serious as he looked over at his disciples. "You serious." Morse nodded. "Okay I'll take care of it before we find go to an Inn."

Morse was just about finished checking off the list. "Thanks I would hate for them to be arrested because of it."

Merlin stopped himself from stroking his beard. "You have my thanks Morse, I'll see you later tonight yes?"

Morse nodded and gave a whistle, the gate to Tordo swung open revealing the bustling street beyond, a street so straight it put Kaji's roads to shame.

Merlin dismounted his horse and grabbed its bridle pulling it forward through the gate. The party did likewise, Luc made sure to not forget Eve so he left sitting upon Rena. Luc gave a slight praise to his horse before pulling her forward behind Shin's horse.

Walking down the dirt roadway through Tordo was a bit awkward from the amount of people that were staring. Of course it was simple glances that averted eye contact, but was weird is that there were Pokemon doing it. Merlin made sure to make a quick pace to wherever he was heading. Luc had hoped he would be heading for an Inn, but his talks with Morse told him otherwise. When they stopped in front of what looked to be a market place the Riolu stared dumbfounded at what they would buying when Merlin gathered the Pokemon around to him with nice clap of his hands.

He stroked his beard. "I'm going to put this straight, I'm going to give you each five credits so you don't get arrested for public nudity. Despite this being a Poke Village there is a stigma against nude Pokemon here." The Alakazam looked at the young Riolu that currently already wore a cloak, breeches, and woolen shirt. "Not you though," Luc took a heavy swallow "You're already good." Luc nodded

Merlin pointed at Blaze. "I'm leaving you here in charge while I go off with your brother to find us the Inn." He tapped his head. "I'll call you when we find it."

Blaze smiled. "Will do." He slapped Luc on the back causing him to cough. "Try not to die without me idiot."

Luc scoffed, hiding the fact that Blaze was returning to normal. "I should say the same to you." He punched him hard in the shoulder.

Before they got into a punching match Merlin yanked out Blaze's hand and placed five credits inside it.

He gave five credits to Phoxy and Lola who smiled anxiously, eagerly wanting to purchase some clothes.

"Shouldn't have given them any credits." Arson laughed. Luc and Blaze stood back at the comment.

Lola was the first to kick him, right in the knee. Phoxy followed up with a punch to the face. "Arson you no better than to antagonize them." Luc called

He just groaned on the ground writhing in pain. Merlin set five credits on top of his bodice and talked about him going to waste it within a minute under his breath. He handed the remaining five to Shin, causing Merlin to laugh as the Grovyle gave him a slight bow in thanks.

The five friends walked off into the market after they had tide up the bridles of their horse to wooden posts. Luc had just been left alone with the old Alakazam named Merlin. He jumped as he felt Merlin's yellow hand grab him by the shoulder. "Lets go." He said straight.

He released his hand for Luc's shoulder and began walking his horse down the streets. Luc followed alongside him without question.

Luc could feel the pressure in the Alakazam's aura building until it had finally released. "What happened to your scars boy." His voice wasn't like the livable Merlin that had been talking with Morse, this was a voice reserved for someone like Malum. "Well answer me." Merlin didn't bother to meet his gaze.

His own shock forced him to speak. "I don't know." He responded quickly.

Merlin remained silent for a moment pondering his comment. The commotion of the bustling road offered him no comfort in Merlin's quiet thought. "You don't know." He gave a deep breath. He stopped his horse and stared at the uncomfortable Luc. "Luc, how old are you."

Luc was surprised when he thought about it. "Seventeen." He had forgotten about his own name day

Merlin didn't seem to notice his own surprise. "Seventeen?" He repeated to himself. "And you have yet to evolve?" Luc did answer him, but his silence seemed to be enough of an answer. "Why do you think that is?"

Luc shrugged turning his Mudsdale down the street with Merlin. "Ren told me it would come soon, but I don't know really. Maybe I'm just unlucky."

Merlin scoffed. "There is no such thing as luck."

Luc felt a little part of himself die at the moment, nobody seemed to notice. "But-

Merlin stopped him. "If luck were real there would be a god for it." They took a left turn at another street. "Are you prepared to kill Luc?"

Luc blinked. "W-what?"

Merlin continued coldly. "I'm here to make sure one of your friends makes it as an Arceus Knight, and I can't have someone hesitate in the face of danger,"

Merlin didn't have to say it in order to know he was talking about the encounter with Servipers. "No, No I'm not." He said coolly. "But, you can teach me right?"

Luc could see Merlin unconsciously stroke his beard. "Maybe." He muttered

_What does he mean by maybe_ he questioned. This wasn't the same Merlin he had first encountered in Kaji. But what did he know, they only new each other for almost a week and he was asleep for half of it.

Luc's thoughts stopped when he noticed Merlin had stopped and was already wrapping his Mudsdale's bridle against the wooden post of a comfortable Inn. Luc looked at the sign that hung from its overhang. "The Magic Carp." He muttered to himself.

Merlin walked inside with Mews at his heels. Luc followed them inside. The interior of the Inn seemed to be bustling with people and Pokemon. About half of the Inn's tables were full of denizens gurgling down ale, playing cards, and unwinding. Luc looked at them, all of them releasing joyous and drunken aura's. I felt hypnotic. Merlin walked up to the counter there was a giant bald headed man with a white apron being worn over his black clothing underneath. The only noticeable hair on his body was his blond mustache and eyebrows. Merlin introduced himself and asked to speak to the owner which brought about a nod from the tall man. He bent over and placed a Jigglypuff on the table.

"Hello Felix." Merlin said straightly.

The Jigglypuff smiled and held his tiny arms. "Good to see you comrade." Luc jumped at the sound of the Jigglypuff's deep voice that seemed to shake his innards. Merlin embraced Felix's hug. "I assume you need a room yes? Good." He held out his hand for payment.

Luc could see the corners of Merlin's mouth twist into a smile. "As quick as ever huh."

"Money is time, time is money." He said flatly.

Merlin placed a pouch full of credits in Felix's hands which he handed the giant behind him. He clapped his hands together. "Screw, show these men to the three rooms they purchased." Screw nodded and left behind the counter prompting the two men to follow. They climbed up a flight of stairs leading to the second story. At the top of the stairs Screw pointed at the three precise rooms they were staring at and placed the keys into Merlin's palms. Merlin gave his thanks and allowed for the man to leave.

The Alakazam turned to face Luc and held out a large pouch in front of the Riolu. "Best not leave your credits strapped inside your horse, yes?"

Glared at the Merlin, irritated more at the fact he hadn't noticed he had taken. He mumbled a thanks to the Alakazam.

Pulling his pipe from the void, Merlin asked Luc if he could light the pipe. Eager to not upset him he shook is head up and down. Merlin clasped his hands. "Wonderful." He held at the ivory pipe. Luc took a deep breath and let go of all thoughts. Emotion, emotion was all that he had to focus on. His mind began to span to the denizens of the bar after Merlin's mind came up lacking any emotion. Flowing to the drunkards down below Luc pulled upon their drunken happiness and merriment, focusing the very emotions in the palm of his hand. He released. A singular flame danced upon his hand, licking at some invisible source of power, Luc felt blood rush to his face in fear upon realizing its purple hue.

Merlin looked upon it with intrigue. "Amazing." He whisper, he Looked at the wide eyed Luc. "How have you done this boy." He puffed on his pipe.

Luc stuttered. "I just did what I normally do." The flame died out.

The reflection in Merlin's eyes died out as well. "That was no normal aura flame boy." The Alakazam reverted back to stroking his drooping mustache. He blinked. "Well anyway I have a dinner to attend in about an hour, so I'll see you later tonight." He unlocked the wooden door and pulled open stepping inside the dark room, just to stick his head back out the doorway. "If you go around town lad try not to upstart a ruckus."

Luc nodded. He looked down at the pouch of credits and juggled it in his right hand. He pivoted on his foot and took an exaggerated step toward the stairs making his way to the first floor.

Deciding to find his friends he stepped outside of the inn. He looked about the long line of buildings seeing if anything caught his eyes. There was a surprising amount of humans about the boardwalk more than Luc had ever seen, and found it weird how there hadn't been more humans to Kaji when it was a little over three days ride from here.

Luc yawned right before he was pushed to the ground by a speeding girl in a white dress. He became dazed before he realized he no longer had his credits. "Hey," He yelled "thief!" He spurred to his feet going directly after the cut purse.

For a human Luc was surprised that she managed to somehow outpace him. But then again she was a foot taller than him and could easily push pedestrians aside where he struggled to do so. She quickly cut down an alley, Luc smiled when he realized it was a dead end. "Fun's over, hand back." He readied his fists with the girls back turned to him. She squatted down and leaped several feet into the air grabbing onto the rim of the wooden roof and hoisted herself up and sped off on top of the housing. Luc's mouth hung open wide. _No way!_ Not ready to give up Luc jumped off the nearest crate and lunged upward grabbing unto the vertical shaft of a drain and shimmied his way to the roof. At the houses peak he could see the girl was already three houses away. Luc wasted no time in his chase and sped off again. Jumping over several the gaps in between housing Luc could see he had been spotted from the commotion happening down below. _So much for not causing a ruckus._

He gritted his teeth taking deep breaths as his legs soaked up much of the air he needed. She seemed to be going at a slower pace as he was only a house away now. It wasn't until she had realized that there was no longer a house straight ahead that she hesitated, giving Luc just enough time to lunge forward at full speed. "Gotcha!" He yelled as he grasped her waist with the momentum carrying them off the roof. She gasped as they flew to the ground below. Careful not kill her fragile frame on impact Luc managed to land with her at his side.

Even so the wind was knocked out of him causing him to let go and rolled on his side, he could have sworn he had cracked a rib. He was in the middle of muttering curses when he heard the girl laughing as she stood over him. "That was great." She held out a hand to lift him up. Looking up Luc frowned at her. Her sapphire eyes were the second thing he noticed. The first being the blue hair that dangled from the top of her head, it was cut shorter than the other human females he had seen. He gave a firm grasp on her hand as he was hoisted from the dirt below. He didn't let go thinking she'd just run off, noticing he wasn't going to let go she shook his paw and introduced herself. She smiled. "Name's Eclipse."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Luc." He said hesitantly.

She continued shaking her hand but broke eye contact as if thinking of something. "Luc, I feel I've heard of the name before." She shrugged. "Probably because it's a crappy name." She laughed.

Luc's eyebrows creased as he yanked his hand free. "What's your deal anyway, stealing my pouch like that?"

She held out his pouch. "Oh this? I thought it would be fun for you to chase me."

He snatched it from her hands. "Oh yes it was very fun." He said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and while distracted she yanked mothers necklace from around his neck. He let out a growl in response, she shut him up with a hand held up to his face. She let out a gasp. "Where did you find this?" She looked questioningly into his eyes. She dangled the grey amulet in front of his muzzle.

He glared at her. "My mother gave it to me." He retorted.

She looked amazed at the tiny little amulet. "You know what this is right" She asked eagerly awaiting a response.

Luc became irritated. "What do you mean, it's just a amulet."

She shook her head. "Baka this is an everstone." She shook it with excitement.

His ear twitched. "A what?"

She giggled. "An everstone silly, how can you have been holding one without knowing what it is?" She handed it back to him.

He held it preciously in his hand. "I still have no clue what you're talking about, father said mother left it for me."

Eclipse scratched her chin. "Well I don't know why your father gave it to you, unless he didn't know what it was either. Everstones are used to keep Pokemon from evolving."

Luc's mouth hung open wide. "What?!" He clenched his free hand.

Eclipse gave another smile. "Ya, supposedly you get more powerful the longer you hold unto it."

Luc was careful to put the stone around his neck again. _How could father not have known? "_Are you saying I could have evolved by now"

She shrugged "Depends, how old are you?"

"Seventeen." He responded

She gave him an uneasy smile. "Oh boy, so that's why he's afraid of you." She shimmered as she licked her lips.


	10. Chapter 9 Ignem Mortem

**Authors Note: I can't be asked at the moment since a lot of school testing is going on but I'm trying to make time for writing. By the way I still don't own Pokemon, Please don't sue me. Also how do you title something that isn't in a different language.**

**Melissa- Porno Graffiti**

Luc did the same, Licking his lips in distaste. His mind was itching at that discerning smile that was spread across her pale face. Her shining eyes offered him little comfort. Luc stuttered. "W-what do you mean by he?" He asked cautiously.

The human apparition before him subsided as the illusion subsided in a volley of waves, revealing the milky white figure of a Gardevoir, yet her hair had remained the same aqua blue. Eclipse looked pleased at the shocked expression that filled Luc's blue face. She shrugged smiling. "I don't know." She held up a piece of parchment that had been torn in the four corners. The Gardevoir held it to his face for the Riolu to review. "But they do seem to want you badly."

She tapped the front of the paper indicating he should read. Lucky for him that Shinrin had taught him otherwise it would have been a very awkward situation. Despite being pleased in himself for being able to read, what befell him through mere scribbles on parchment only made the knot in his stomach worse. In bold black letters. "Wanted: Dead or Alive, An anthropomorphic Pokemon. Species: Riolu or Lucario. Name: Luc Kickenwing. Reward: 12,000 credits dead, 24,000 alive. Notice: Pokemon in question is highly dangerous, and wanted for several charges of thievery and attempted murder. Last seen wearing priceless necklace, and a variety of human clothing. If captured, bring to any nearby Kage holding station." Had the fur on the Riolu's face not been there, his pale face would have been completely exposed.

Eclipse seemed to notice his distress and pulled the paper away from view. "Now I'm not the Author, but from just the way you look you don't seem to be the killing type." She snickered. "But for someone to offer 24,000 credits for such a unique Riolu." She paused.

Luc tensed at the pondering look on the Gardevoir's face. He figured he was very much going to regret the next few seconds, not for her sake but for his own.

To his relief she saw him tense and gave her clique smile. "Relax, I already decided I wasn't going to cash you in. But you shouldn't wear that necklace, that silver chain will catch unwanted eyes. And whoever issued this order has some serious power."

Luc didn't need a name to guess who had requested his capture. "Was anyone else wanted?" Eclipse lifted an eyebrow. "Anyone I'm with?"

The Gardevoir shook her head. "Just because I was watching you, doesn't mean I was looking for who you were with. Out of all the wanted posts, you had the highest reward."

Luc rubbed the back of his ear. "So who are you exactly, some sort of bounty hunter?"

She gave a small curtsy with her pale dress. "Oh yes, especially since I'm fully equipped for that type of thing." She said sarcastically.

Luc growled. "You know you don't have to take this as some big joke! For real, I'm supposed to believe a complete stranger that the necklace I've carried all my life has kept me from evolving, and the person that robbed me isn't a bounty hunter just so happens to have a wanted post with my description on it!" He shook his and walked past her to the street behind her. "Whatever your selling is not favorable to anyone, and I want no bloody part of it."

"They'll get you." That's all the Gardevoir said as he walked out of sight into the bustling street.

His relief from being out of her presence fled when he realized that perhaps several dozens of people had seen him leaping across the roof from down below, any one of them could be after him. Doubting his own safety he took his necklace and placed it one of the pockets attached to his breeches. "Damnable woman." He whispered to himself, all the while walking down the street.

He looked around trying to find some point of reference for The Magic Carp, when he realized the inn was directly in front of him. "Convenient." He smiled.

He walked up the wooden steps of the inn and pushed open the framed door. The roar of laughter and joyous aura was absurd, overwhelming so. Luc instantly found Arson who was in the middle of his idiotic dances, which normally consisted of squatting, kicking, jumping and repeating. Despite Luc's personal opinion the denizens of the bar thought otherwise. A bard was in the middle of playing a fierce shanty, full of staccatos and accents, giving it a bumpy-happy feel. Is was deafened over the drunken laughter. The pink figure of Philip could be seen on the counter smoking a pipe, a smile was strewn across his face. Arson saw Luc and stopped he started waving ecstatically for him to join in the festivities. Luc's eyes widened, he can't dance. He was about to step out when the feathered claw of Blaze pushed him inside the gay building.

Luc put his heels into the wood trying to stop. "Damn it Blaze! No way!" His resistance proved to be ineffective.

Blaze clapped his back. "Shush show them the thing you idiot." He placed Luc on the table next to Arson. He was surrounded by a bunch of gleeful faces.

Luc glared at his brother and mouthed, "No way."

He could see his brother mouth the word, "Coward."

Luc sighed, he really didn't have a choice in the matter. His brother jumped up with happiness and quickly grabbed a glass of ale and handed it to Luc. "Who will take on this little Riolu." Blaze exclaimed. From the laughter of the crowd rose the hand of a human. Tall as Blaze, but looked double the size. He came forward full of confidence. It was Screwdriver. "I'll do it." He smirked.

Blaze handed the giant a mug of ale. Which he drank in an instant, he gave a displeased look at the exasperated Blaziken. "Too weak." He set the empty glass at Luc's feet. The beast reached into his coat and pulled out a glass bottle full of amber liquids. Screw lifted it for the audience to see. "This be a mixture of my own, fermented Pokeberries mixed with some other additions of my own. Enough of this could drop any Rhydon." He chuckled at the nervous Riolu. "You ready."

Luc nodded. He downed his jug of ale within seconds, not even retorting to breath in the middle of it. He wiped the mist from his lips. "Ready." He smirked. The crowd had gone about banging their collective tables.

Blaze had left, returning with a handful of shot glasses. He placed them on the table. Luc spotted Lola and Phoxy at the bottom of the stairs. They shot him unhappy glances, which he mouthed an apology towards.

He turned his head away and hopped off the table, sitting himself directly across from his confident opponent. Screwdriver poured two glasses full the golden liquid and slid one over to Luc. Blaze set the rules. "When I drop my hand, both of you take a shot. Last one still upright wins." He lifted his claw.

The two competitors eyed each other with defiant gazes. Both were confident in their own right. Blaze dropped his claw. Blaze lifted the cup to his mouth and let the liquid plummet into his gaping maw. He could smell the acrid smell of the alcohol before he could taste it. Then the test flooded his mouth. The taste of sour berries and tar filled his mouth. One he swallowed the drink tears brimmed over his eyes. He hunched over and began to cough. "Fuck!" He croaked.

Screwdriver seemed to take a little better than Luc, he had already placed his glass on the table. Eager to be victorious Luc placed the glass heads down on the wooden table. He smiled. "More."

The crowd started stomping the ground. Screwdriver poured another set of alcohol passing another shot to Luc. Blaze lifted his hand, the dreadful drop of his palm came faster than he expected. He downed the nectar anyway. He was slightly prepared for the acidic taste, the Riolu still coughed as his innards became coated in the foul substance. Luc's coughs mixed in with his neighbor. Luc smiled as his brain became heavy.

The cycled repeated several times, each set of alcohol was worse than the last. Luc's heaving chest hurt with every cough, the shear amount of hacking had made them sore. Luc guessed Screwdriver was having the same problem. Sweat beaded on the mans bald head. Luc could feel the sweat on his nose. With each chug Luc's vision began to sway, his head became heavier each time it throbbed. His limit was approaching.

Screwdriver's shaking hand poured the last of his alcohol in the two more shot glasses. A weak hand pushed the glass to him. A skeptical Blaze lifted his hand for one last time. The hand fell. Both competitors stared on with wide eyes before realizing the requirement to drink. Both of the challengers downed their alcohol. Swallowing hard Luc could feel the knot in his stomach become deeply unsatisfied. He could feel the bile rising on his blank face. Screwdriver was giving the Riolu an empty smile. The smile began to waver right before the man puked his entire stomach on the table. Showing the soles of Arson's feet in vomit, trying to escape the onslaught the Monferno fell off the table with and audible shriek. The was a break of silence for the denizens to contemplate the scenario before they all bursted out with laughter.

Blaze lifted the hand of his victorious brother before Luc too, puked all over the table.

Following the incident Luc found himself in a cold bath upstairs. One of the inn's maids had taken his clothes away to be washed. His head throbbed as he used a sponge to clean himself. Blaze watched over him to make sure he didn't slip into the cold water and drown. Despite being a Riolu making Luc more efficient at drinking, he could still get drunk. He began to think the last time he had pulled something that absurd, his father had beaten both of the bothers with a wooden broom, and hard.

Blaze had helped him out of the bath despite the fact that his was almost sober. He even wrapped the towel around his waist. Luc murmured he was just fine. The Blaziken just gave empty okays and continued to help him. He even walked the him over to their room when he only stumbled once!

Opening the door to their room Luc found his clothing neatly folded on the edge of his bed, the necklace was on the top. Blaze set him on the side of the bed, Luc let himself fall backwards on the bed. He could see Blaze's figure bend down and pull something out from under his bed. Blaze coughed a noticeable, "Ahem!"

Luc's ears perked up as he sat up to Luc at his brother. "What is it." He asked.

Blaze shot a smile at his older brother, his hands were wrapped behind his back. He his eyes looked off past Luc as his body swayed. "Well I just happened to find something underneath my bed, and I thought you would like it." His aura told Luc he was lying, he kept quiet anyway.

Luc's eyebrows raised questioningly. "You just found it?"

Blaze shrugged, "Maybe."

Luc gestured to his brother to continue. "Come now Mr. Chicken lets see it."

Blaze brought his hands forward revealing the empty holster for a large broadsword. Luc's mouth hung open. What was he to say.

Blaze smile. "You could say thank you." He suggested.

Luc hugged his feathered friend. "Thanks."

Blaze lifted Luc up off the ground and gave him a squeeze. "Happy name day Luc, I would have said something sooner, but you know." He trailed off. He handed the holster to an excited Luc. He began to feel the tanned leather that made up the whole of the sheath. Despite looking so plain, Luc knew that Blaze must have used a couple days worth of hunting to acquire it. Blaze continued. "I figured that you would have evolved by now, so I had bought a large one."

Luc held the holster out in his hands, he looked over the size of the scabbard. "Aren't most holsters specifically made?" He sat himself on his bed, all the while Blaze was smiling, and was met by hard cold metal. Luc shot up and refused to turn around. "Idiot, you did not sped this much on me."

Blaze nodded. His eyes told Luc he wasn't lying. The Riolu turned around to meet the shining light that reflected off the length of a metal broadsword. Its entire length was free of smudges and scratches. The guard of the sword curved outward, toward the length of the blade. The edge of the guard was also indented into a curve. The grip was wrapped in tanned leather, presumably fine Tauros hide, and wrapped around the heft of the blade. The pommel of the blade was circular and about as thick as his thumb. The entire blade was made of tempered steel, its craftsman must have had years of experience in making martial weapons. Luc lifted the silvering blade from its resting place. Balancing it in his palms as he felt the weight of the heavy blade. It surpassed the weight of his quarterstaff significantly.

Luc set the blade inside the sheath and placed it on the bed. He gave an audible sigh.

Blaze had assumed that Luc worried that he had spent to much money on the blade, and tried to assure his brother it was fine. That wasn't the problem. "I know why I haven't evolved." Luc said dishearteningly.

Normally Blaze would laugh and say that Luc hadn't evolved because he was an idiot, instead he had remained silent which worried Luc far more. He turned to face the somber eyes of his younger brother. "It's mom's necklace." His voice was almost a whisper.

Blaze pursed his lips unable to respond. "It's an everstone Blaze. It's supposed to keep Pokemon from evolving." He clenched his fists. "All this time I could have already evolved." He growled.

Blaze got to his knees in front of the Riolu and placed his hands on Luc's shoulders. The Blaziken patted his brother on the head. "Your missing the bigger picture you fool. You can evolve now."

Luc shook his head. "I know that Baka, but that's not what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid of what comes next." Blaze tried to reassure him with a smile. The smile failed to help comfort the disturbed Riolu. "Blaze, right now I can feel the thoughts coming from you right now. All in the form of raw emotion, that same emotion is reflected on me. And when evolve it will only get stronger, what happens when I can feel the thoughts of everyone in a single town." He croaked.

The smile on Blaze's face fell away. He sighed. "I don't know." He put flatly. "There is no way I can understand what you are and will go through, but all I know is that I will be with you at your side. Every step of the way."

Tears brimmed Luc's eyes. "You promise?"

Blaze laughed. "Only if you stop crying."

Luc gave him a light punch. "Idiot." He wiped his eyes. Eager to change the subject he looked at Blaze's person. "I thought Merlin had you guys buy some clothes."

Blaze gave an awkward laugh and blushed through his feathers. "Well, ya. But I don't really like wearing them." Luc laughed. "There pretty uncomfortable."

Luc pointed at his brother. "Show me, or your going to sleep tonight watching your back all night."

Spooked, Blaze quickly left the room. Only making Luc wait a few moments, the Blaziken came back wearing his new apparel. Which apparently was just some long black breeches and a red cloak. Luc laughed. "That's it." He scoffed.

"I have undergarments too." Blaze retorted.

"Because three pieces of clothing is so hard to wear." He chuckled at the awkward Blaziken. Blaze scowled while flipping Luc off.

Blaze dropped his hand and fell on his back unto his own mattress, he itched at his neck where the cloak was attached. "I don't know how you can be so comfortable in this stuff, it's to damn hot."

Luc grasped the holster that carried his broad sword with a firm grip, hefting it off his bed he sat it next to the bedpost. "It might be because, and this is just a hunch, I'm not a fire type."

Without any retort from Blaze the room fell silent, except from downstairs in the inn. Luc looked up over at the Blaziken lying atop his woolen mattress. His face revealed he was deep in thought.

Luc rubbed the top of his head in his discomfort. "Blaze." He said, grabbing the Blaziken's attention. "I need to ask you something." He didn't wait for his brother to respond. "Did you perchance have a dream the other night?" Luc could feel his nerves twitching.

Blaze tried to hide his fright, the aura surrounding his body revealed his fear. "You saw him too then." His voice failed to show any hint of cowardice.

Luc nodded. He began to explain the context of his encounter with Kira. Starting with the wisps, the flames engulfing mother, and the offer. He refrained from talking about the doubts sowed in his mind and the violet color his aura had turned.

Blaze recounted his story too. He had woken up in the middle of the night to a bright light. laze had described as blinding yet so comforting. He began to follow it, and the bright music that began to accompany it. In the middle of the forest he had found a glowing tree, a willow to be exact. When head approached it he felt obligated to reach out and grasp its holiness. Upon touching the tree, he found it impossible to free himself as it began pulling him inside to become one with the bark. Following through the inside the tree he found himself in the tower. Along with the peculiar abyss Luc had seen were his wishes as well. He described how his body had changed again. He talked of flames sprouting from his wrists, hows his beak had a red horn sprouting out of his forehead, how some of his feathers were black, and something else. Which Luc new of only because he hesitated before skipping over his fourth desire. His encounter with Kira must have gone similarly, but instead of mother being burned it was Ren, the lust for Kira to have them was there as well, but Blaze also left out the doubts that Kira had presented them.

When Blaze had finally finished his anecdote, they became unbearably quiet for a short time. Luc broke the silence that had filled the room. "He knows who we are, he can enter our dreams on the whim, and he is the literal god of death." He breathed in, held it, and released. "And where the bloody hell was Arceus in this." He kicked at his bed's foot.

A knock came at the door. The brothers tensed. "Who is it?" Luc called.

"Who do you think, idiots." It was Lola's voice. Luc stepped up from the bed to let her in.

Swinging it open Luc fell to the floor blinking, his mouth wide open. And it wasn't because Eve had pinned him to the ground. It was the fact that the previous Monferno know as Arson was there, but had evolved into an Infernape. The golden plates mixed with his white blouse and red breeches made him look like some knight from storybooks, his flowing mane of fire that sprouted from his head was certainly eye catching as well.

That wasn't the least of it however, Lola the previous Buneary had evolved into a gorgeous Lopunny. Of course he didn't say that, but she certainly looked pretty in her brown coat that seemed to match with the yellow fluff that sprouted from her ridiculously long ears. The coat sprouted into a skirt. Below that she wore some high leather boots that seemed to be fluffy on the inside. Luc had no idea how she managed to bag shoes like that with only six credits.

"Notice anything different." They said in unison. It was a rhetorical question, but his surprise made him nod a yes as well.

Phoxy stepped into the directly afterwards. "You two are too full of yourselves." She said flatly.

Her clothes had perfectly matched with the coloring of her fur. She wore a blond dress that was laced up on the front with a singular lace of leather, it was embroidered with a silvery white and had a red bow at her collar that matched with her red-orange fur. She also wore black stockings and nicely fitted black shoes that she seemed to bounce on as she walked about.

Shinrin wore white, to put it simply. And two brown bracers for his corresponding wrists. But despite that he work a white cloak, blouse, breeches, and boots. Luc was curious to how he was going to keep the clothes clean, knowing it was Shinrin made him cast his doubts aside.

Blaze threw himself up from his bed to look upon his newly evolved friends. "When did this happen? You guys were little kids a moment ago." Phoxy and Luc laughed at the jibes.

Arson rubbed his awkwardly. "When I blacked out after spitting up vomit, I kinda woke up like this."

Lola laughed with the others. "Of anyone to evolve from someone emptying their bowels it would be you." She gave an exaggerated bow. "I evolved wh-

"When you knocked me unconscious for being in the center of that cluster fuck." Arson interrupted.

Lola slapped him. "That reminds me." She quickly socked both Blaze and Luc in the stomachs, causing them to fall to the floor wheezing for air.

"The hell was that floor." Luc coughed.

Lola placed her hands on her hips. "Just because your father isn't here doesn't mean you can pull stunts like that."

Luc placed a hand to his chest defensively. "Hey, they forced me into it."

"So." She retorted. "I still watched out drink a man four times your size."

He was about to say, "Whatever mom," but the look on her face told him he might regret doing so.

Arson hopped onto Luc's bed and began to jump on the mattress. "Oh by the way Luc, there's a bounty on your head for twenty-four thousand credits."

Lola and Phoxy gave Arson angry glares full of shock, which he merely shrugged off, while Shinrin chuckled to himself. "You can't just go and say things like that you idiot." Phoxy objected. Luc could see Lola mouth the words, "Just wait." which caused Arson to stop bouncing on the bed.

Luc rubbed the top of his head. "I kinda knew that."

Blaze blinked at his brother in surprise. "You cuck, and you didn't tell me?"

Luc averted the surprised eyes that filled the room. "Ya long story short, I met a friend that robbed me, gave me back my money, cracked a few of my ribs, threatened to cash me in for a reward, and also tell me that I've been carrying around a everstone."

"That bloody great." Arson laughed, he was the only one.

Blaze picked him up by the shoulders and hefted the Riolu into the air surprising Luc for sure. "When did you forget to tell me this!" He shook him a couple times before dropping him to the ground.

Luc tried to calm the mob using his hands to gesture for them to settle down, the signal had little effect. "I was going to but someone forced me into a drinking competition."

"Which you won." Shinrin inquired.

Shinrin talking caused Luc to freeze a bit. Blaze and Arson pointed at the Grovyle. "What he said." Blaze stated.

"So who were they?" Phoxy asked curiously.

"Who?" He thought about her question before mentally slapping himself. "Oh, it was a girl with blue hair, and then she was a Gardevoir with blue hair."

Arson winked over at Blaze, which he returned to Arson. Seeing them flustered Luc. "N-no, it's not like that." He blushed. "She was trying to use me." He said defensively.

"Use you? And you mentioned something about cracking a rib or two?" Arson snorted.

"Your a child, you know that right?" He said to Arson.

Arson hopped down from the bed and stood erect in front of Luc, he compared their heights using his elongated hands. "Hmm, curious. Because from our height difference any Pokemon could come to the conclusion that I'm older." Arson said matter of factually. Lola slapped him. Luc thanked her.

Lola leaned against the corner of the room. "So what the heck is an everstone?" She waited for his answer.

Luc went over to his folded clothes and picked his necklace from off the top of the pile. He held the stone necklace high for his peers to see. "This is."

Phoxy's surprise was mixed with sympathy. "That's your mothers necklace isn't it?"

Luc nodded. "The Gardevoir claimed that the stone can keep the wearer from evolving."

"From what I've read, everstones also make the evolving Pokemon even more powerful than had they evolved quickly." Shinrin added.

Luc tilted his head into another nod. "That's what she said."

The conversation seemingly died after Luc's last comment. Arson announced that he was hungry and left the room, after Lola tripped him on the way out. Phoxy, Lola and Shinrin also announced there retiring for the evening, leaving Blaze, Luc, and Eve to themselves. The boys had mutually decided that they would both go to sleep, especially since they were tired a couple days worth of riding.

Luc fell into his sheets, letting Eve snuggle up next to him. He was frightened at what he was about to face alone, but Eve's purring comforted him as he drifted into the beyond.

Luc awoke in the stone tower he had previously been two. Except it wasn't a tower, rather where the balcony had been was a doorway leading to a garden. Realizing he nothing better to he decided to follow the doorway outside. What Luc had presumed to be a garden was a serious understatement. Rather the garden was a maze of hedges, and the hedges were actually thorns. Luc followed the maze before meeting his first intersection. Not wanting to become lost he decided to double back to the entrance. Luc was disappointing to find the dead thorns surrounding him had moved, and ultimately blocked his path.

"Tell me Luc what is it that you fear?" Giratina's echoed across the darkened sky of the dreamy grey clouds above.

"Legendary's that can't let me sleep." He murmured under his breath.

"No need to be a child Luc." His dark chuckle rolled across the sky. "But I would love to see you cry like one."

Looking up to the sky he could see the glowing red eyes that had stared at him from the darkened void from his last visit here.

"Lets see." Giratina pondered. "Everyone is afraid of the dark, but what else? How about something you can't see or hear."

Luc gave an audible gulp. Despite the dream already being dark, Giratina must have taken some serious pride in making it completely dark. The glowing eyes still floated above. Luc lit one of his fingers with the eerie violet aura that had developed here, using it as a crutch against navigating the maze. The light that his aura managed to provide only seemed to make the thorn maze all the creepier. Casting twisted shadows made Luc debate with himself whether he should dissipate the flame. The soul piercing shriek that filled the air made Luc decide against putting the light out. "Damn it! Damn it!" He yelled to himself. He started moving faster than he had before. The shrill didn't seem to wane, its pitch continued throughout the maze filling each corner. The wind that followed seemed to only amplify the sound of the screaming. The wind had burnt out the flame that he had produced, and now his body was being dragged along within the maze as large gusts of wind forced him along. He was now blind both in sight and hearing. He could hear Giratina's coarse laughter mixed in with the shrieks. Which were of course getting closer and closer. His heart was beating faster, faster than was conceived to be healthy. The hairs upon his flesh were beginning to puff up. Luc tried to sense any feelings from the approaching demon, only to be refreshed with the thoughts of blood lust, fear, and sadness. Panicked he began to run head first into prickly thorns. Luc could feel the blooding dripping from his pierced skin being flung away in the fierce wind. The shrieking was almost upon him, he continued to run, tears stung his eyes as the wind dried them continuously. Giratina's laughter droned on, becoming quite irritating.

When the sound became unbearable, painfully unbearable Luc fell to the floor and covered his ears. Any rational notion of escape had fled, he was going to wait for death to come. No more running. Luc blinked wildly when the shrieks stopped. Opening his eyes he was back in his room. Pain tingled up at his arms. Looking down he could see where blood was beginning to clot, as if made by a series of thorns.

"He is here young Luc, and Evil will have you." The voice belonged to Giratina.


	11. Chapter 10 Band On The Run

**Authors Note: I guess you could say that this series' is still like a pilot episode since like all the views are mine rn. But I'm still trying to get a chapter each week. Also, I still don't own Pokemon or any of these songs. Milk Bread.**

**Firelights- Swallow The Sun**

Luc sat on his bed bewildered. He shivered within the chilled room, but it wasn't the air that was cold. The atmosphere of the room was filled with the twisted joy from evil pleasures. _Evil is here._ Kira's words frightened the weary Riolu. He looked over to Blaze who was giving off a faint glow in his slumber, his face relaxed and at peace.

Luc looked back the his arms when they continued to sting of pain. Wet blood still clung to his fur from the cuts that had already began to clot.

The evil presence with the inn was getting closer, yet the room was still deafeningly silent.

He steadily rose from his bed, careful not to make sound in the darkness of the night. He dare not use his aura for light. He crept over to the Blaziken with purposeful steps. He pinched his fingers on the over sized chicken and gave a sharp pull. Blaze shot up from his sleep wide eyed, he would have shouted has Luc not muffled his screams with his paw.

His brother looked at him with an enraged curiosity. Luc leaned his head next to Blaze's ear. "They're here." He whispered. The rage in his brother's eyes quickly turned to fear. He gave a nod and gave a quick rub at his eyes. Luc motioned for his brother to grab his travelers pack. Luc did likewise, he also proceeded to carefully pick up his great sword. Moonlight shining through the window, Luc tiptoed over to the glass pane. He peaked his eyes just enough outside as not to be seen from the outside world. He could see the lanterns illuminating the streets from outside as his breath fogged the glass. The streets were empty of life. Looking over to Blaze he could see he had grabbed his gear. Luc was glad they had decided to sleep in their garb.

The brothers fell stiff as two knocks came upon the door. Luc could no longer feel the joy in the air, it seemed to have dispersed without notice. Light crept in from the small gaps in the wooden door. A whisper came through the cracks. "Luc." It was Merlin. Luc gave off a sigh of relief and shot a smile at Blaze, he returned a nervous grin. The Riolu signaled for his brother to take his sword. Blaze nodded and accepted the leather sheath.

Luc was still tiptoeing to the door when Merlin gave a piercing whisper to hurry and open the door as it was time to go. He hastily unlocked the door despite the minimal light in the room. The door swung open with a laugh. The dark figure of a large Zoroark was outlined by the single lantern he carried. His white smile was fully illuminated. "Hello friend." He whispered in Merlin's voice. Luc was paralyzed by the scary face, his own face frozen with fear. Luc fell back, he made to scream but kept silent. Evil entered the room with a confident step

The ringing of a sword came forth in the darkness. Blaze ran forward shouting he held the great sword close to his waste to throw a stab forward. It was a folly and Malum realized this, the room was too small to wield a sword of that size he stepped to the side with ease the tip of the sword pierced the wooden wall. Blaze looked at the sword in surprise, he never saw the slash coming. The claws ripped through his face, severing several feathers from his skin. His solid beak managed to take a majority of the blow, probably saving his life, and the Blaziken was flung backwards to the ground backwards. Blaze place his claw to the open wound.

Luc cursed himself into moving, he rose to his feet with his arms ready to defend himself from any quick blow. Malum gave a thirsty laugh. "I was told not to kill you." He licked his lips. "But there other ways to have fun." The Zoroark filled the entrance of the room with his massive body. He ignored Luc for a second to look at the curious sword in the wall. He plucked it from the wall and held it in the air. "This is a nice toy." He gave lustful look at Luc. "Would you mind sharing it?" It was a rhetorical question. He brought a red talon to the middle of the blade and struck the metal of the fine sword. It split in half as he had sliced at a stick.

The shock and awe was quickly replace with Luc's rage. He shouted and lunged forward. The Zoroark stood there unwavering. He allowed Luc to collided with his torso, the impact felt felt like he had crashed into frozen meat. Malum grasped him by the wrist and heaved him to his eye level. Luc met his sapphire eyes, his cold, sapphire eyes. The Riolu could feel the sharp tip of his broken blade prod his chest. "It's okay, there's no need to be upset. The sword was to big for you anyw-

Luc fell to the ground as Malum's huge form went flying past Blaze, glass shattered as the Zoroark was blasted outside. He looked up dazed to see a peeved Merlin, Mew was floating by his side. He extended a hand to look. "The others are already at the stables." He motioned at Blaze. "Mew." He called.

She gave a noticeable sigh and floated to a dazed Blaze. She hugged his face, which began to glow pink as she did so. Blaze removed a bloody hand from his face and looked at Mew. He quickly stood up and gave his thanks.

The four left the room. Luc didn't bother to bring the broken blade. The psychics floated down the stairs with the boys quickly in tow. Stepping down the steps they entered the dark room of the inn. The silhouettes of chairs and tables could be made out in the moon light from outside. Luc crept through shadows as Merlin led the way. Sadness filled the room, and perhaps guilt. Merlin must have felt this to as he stopped in his tracks and motioned them to halt. "Come on then, show yourselves."

The thin silhouette of a lantern's flame expanded until it fully illuminated the doorway to the outside. The muscular Screwdriver held the Jigglypuff Philip in his bulky arms. Philip eyes were full of hurt. "I'm sorry comrade." He said in a thick accent. "But it was us or them. Screw." Screwdriver stepped away from the door.

Merlin nodded. "No don't worry about, I should have seen this coming." He looked over at Blaze and Luc. "Be ready to run."

Their gazes left Merlin when the entrance swung open. Malum's sharp talons clicked against the worn wood as he strode inside. He was not alone. The Pangoro that Luc had encountered before hunched down as he walked down. In his arms he held a tied up Lola, whom appeared dazed. Malum whistled. "Hurry on now, bring them in." He ordered. A Krookodile and Bisharp strode inside, along with Phoxy and an unconscious Arson. They were tied as well. The dark types threw them down unto their knees, heads back, necks exposed. Malum squatted on all fours quite pleased with himself.

Luc had expected some sarcastic comment from Merlin or Mew, yet they remained silent in thought.

Malum grew impatient. "Well? I'm waiting."

Merlin stroked his beard. "For?"

Malum tilted his back and forth like a pendulum. "I don't know maybe being blasted by a focus blast through a window." He growled.

Merlin chuckled to himself. "Oh dear me that was you?" He shrugged. "I'm sorry that I accidentally it you."

Malum growled at Merlin, only to fall silent when he smiled. "I'm surprised that you can manage to laugh in a situation like this." He squatted down next a gagged Lola. He began to stroke her ear. "Oh my that's soft." He moved a claw next her exposed neck, a red talon ready to pierce. "It would be a shame if it got in a mess." He smiled at Luc. He sat there watching Lola look on wide eyed, she was completely terrified and her entire body was shaking.

Merlin pulled up a glowing pink chair and sat himself down, still stroking his mustache. "Now I hate to say it, but we must really make up for some lost time. And judging by the fact you haven't killed them already, you want something. Torment perhaps."

Malum removed his claw from Lola's throat. He giggled. "Torment. Love torment. Sadly I've come to collect." He pointed his scarlet claw at Luc. "Him to be precise" Luc felt a chill go up his spine. "Kira has called for him, and despite the circumstances right now I know by the end of this several of us will be dead before we finish the lot f you." He paused while Merlin collected his thoughts. "Here's what I suggest, give us the Riolu and no one dies. Simple as that." He put flatly.

Merlin's face looked grim. "What becomes of the boy?" Luc took a step back, there was no way he could be considering it.

Malum's smile died. "I don't know. Maybe Kira wants a soul to feed off of?" He giggled.

For the first time in the conversation Merlin looked back at Luc,he looked troubled. He turned his head back to Malum. "Surely there must be a reason for wanting a simple Riolu." Luc furrowed his brow.

His right ear began to twitch. "What the bloody hell!" He shouted. All eyes locked unto him. He ignored them. "There is no bloody way in hell that you are actually thinking about offing me like this." He jabbed a finger into Merlin's chest.

Merlin frowned. "Lad I can testify that you are making this all the easier to decide upon out quarry at hand."

Luc's ear continued to twitch at the threat. His hands began to shake violently with rage. He looked Malum dead in the eye. "Damn it all then."

Merlin smiled at the range infused Riolu. Luc growled. Malum laughed. "Look at that then. The sack of flesh has bones in him after all." He grabbed Phoxy around the throat. She muffled a scream. Luc was about to lunge forward, but his glowing pink clothes held him back. Damn them he muttered.

Malum looked over at his disciples. And nodded. The Krookodile kept his maw ready to clamp on the Infernape. The Pangoro was raised his hands up to be ready to smash Lola's head in.

The Bisharp strode forth. "Lad, or Luc." He said soothingly. "Now is not the time to be so drastic, I'd rather not see your friends be killed." He beckoned. He walked over to him and kneeled before him.

Luc backed away from the steel type, only slightly. His hands stopped shaking.

Malum growled. "Percival, do not ruin our fun." He barked.

The Bisharp Percival frowned at Malum. "Your fun, is childish. Kira gave you control of this escapade specifically to test your worth, do not waste your results on some meager children." He hissed.

Percival looked back at Luc. "I mean no harm in saying this. But you and your friends are undisciplined. You're weak and need a mentor. Let us protect you from yourself young Luc."

Luc looked into his dark pupils, his eyes were full of sincerity. He felt at his aura and his passion in helping him were full of genuine devotion. He still had his doubts. "That is was what he said. Kira that is." He voice was calm now.

Merlin coughed in surprise. "You spoke to him?" He questioned.

Luc nodded refusing to meet his gaze. "In my dreams." He admitted. "It's not like I wish for it to happen, I don't have a choice." He looked over at Lola, her eyes were shut as she cried. Phoxy looked like she was about to she looked at him. Only then did he feel guilty on how selfish he was being. He closed his eyes. The blue Riolu nodded. "Okay."

Percival took his paws. "You'll come then?"

Luc nodded.

"No!" Blaze shouted. "You bloody cuckold! What are you thinki-" Mew put him to sleep with a palm to his head.

Luc looked down not able to meet this friends gazes any longer.

Percival gave a slight tug at his hands. "Come young Luc, let us be off."

Luc followed Percival to the door. "Pogo, fetch me some rope." He ordered.

Luc's ears perked up. He looked at Percival for an explanation.

Percival gave him a warm smile. "Just for the time being lad, I know you won't, but we can't have you running away." The Pangoro strode over to them with heavy footfalls and handed Percival a coarse piece of rope. "Hands please." Luc obliged and let Percival tie up his hands, he tied the rope around his waist.

Percival looked at Malum. "Were done here Mal, release them and let us be off."

Malum scowled. "You ruined my fun. To think you call yourself a dark type. Bollocks!" He released his claw from Lola's throat. She heaved a sigh of release.

Percival laughed at Malum. "No one give a Rattata's ass about your fun, not even the Author." The Zoroark scowled in his silence.

Merlin spoke to Percival. "Will you release the kids to me now?"

Percival smiled and gave him a nod. "Pogo, Sobek. Release them." The Pokemon did as they were told. They undid the bindings on the three of them, only leaving their mouths gagged and hands bound to keep them from fighting. Luc could hear Phoxy screaming his muffled name. No doubt was she crying, yet he couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze. it was for the best he had to tell himself. Merlin apologized to him. He didn't care for it, the deal was done.

Percival opened the door. "Let's fetch your horse young Luc."

The Riolu nodded and stepped outside into the cold street outside. His breath turned into mist as he choked on keeping his breath. The rode was completely empty and the only light came from lanterns that hung from lamp posts that were placed in intervals. "Over here." Percival guided into the alleyway that led to the stables behind the Inn. The stables looked utterly destroyed. Several fences were broken or severed, some hay bales were charred where they had been set aflame. No doubt was this the aftermath of the dark ambush. Despite that all the horses were here. Even Rena was there, grazing upon some charred bits of hay. Percival pointed at her and asked if that was his Mudsdale, Luc nodded in response. The Bisharp removed his pack from his back and began to strap it on. When he finished he began to examine Rena's bodice all the way up to her face, where he began to give her gentle pats. She neighed a satisfied approval. "She's a beautiful Mudsdale." He proclaimed.

"You don't have to start any small talk." He muttered.

The Bisharp sighed and turned to face him. "I'm sorry, I know you must hate us."

Luc walked up to his horse silently and climbed on top his horse. _Oh, because anyone is fine with being taken away from their friends._

Percival took the reigns of the horse and led Rena back to the front of the Inn. Pogo, Sobek, and Malum awaited at the front of the Inn. Malum opened his arms in a sarcastic appraisal. "Oh my! And here I thought you ran off on us."

Percival ignored him. "Come, let's be off. Kira is not one for patience."

Percival led the party through the lonely streets of Tordo. He stopped when they had reached the gate. Lanterns shone overhead upon the walls battlements. Luc watched on as Pogo produced his lantern, lifting it upwards to alert the guards.

Luc looked down at his bound wrists, he thought them fools for believing they could leave with him bound like this.

The outline of a man peered from overhead. He brought his hand to his face to cover a yawn. A sharp pinch on the thigh forced Luc's gaze to Percival. He held a finger to his lips, his mouth parted to whisper the word, "quiet." Luc gave an uneasy nod and returned his gaze back to the man above.

He brought out his lantern to look down upon the travelers. "State your names and business travelers." He sniffled and wiped at his nose.

Percival strode forward. "We seek departure from Tordo, accounting three travelers and one prisoner." He gestured to the party.

The man squinted at Percival. "Now why would you not collect any bounty here in town, it would be an inconvenience to claim it somewhere else."

Percival gave a slight shake of his head. "That's none of your business, now may you allow us to proceed?"

The guard set the lantern down on the wall. "Considering it's my business to manage who enters and leaves Tordo, I believe I'm inclined to here your explanation." The man paused to collect his thoughts. "Hold that I'll be right back."

The guardsman heaved as three crimson claws pierced through the thin chain mail that was wrapped to his chest. Malum muffled the shrieks of the poor soul. "Shh, you're being to loud." Luc cringed at the sight of the man's blood pouring out of the wound as his breath heaved in and out rapidly, one final convulsion of the man's body left him frozen. Malum pushed the limp corpse over the wall allowing for the body to mall in the dirt below with a eerie thump.

Percival glared at Malum. "You had your fun, now open this gate." He ordered. Malum left past their sight line, moments later the sound of a mechanical device being tampered with clicked repeatedly. The gate swung open slowly.

Malum stood in front of the open gate and gave an exaggerated bow. "Salvation awaits."

When Rena had parted halfway through the gate the shriek of a whistle filled the air causing Luc to jump up in fright. He twisted his gaze backwards, several dozens of guards were approaching, in their hands they carried the sharp points of spears directed at the party. "Halt, dark fiends." A horse rider shouted.

"Bollocksss!" Sobek cursed. He locked eyes with Percival. "It'ss time we left." He hissed.

Percival nodded, he mounted Rena behind Luc, making slightly uncomfortable as the Bisharp's chest spikes prodded him. Ignoring Luc, Percival took the reigns and set Rena into a full gallop. She swiftly passed Malum and the other two as she passed into the darkness of the night.

Luc looked back to see how the other three could keep up with the Mudsdale only to find that dark Pokemon had dispersed without a trace into the night. "The hell was that!?" He shouted.

Percival looked straight ahead. "It was murder." He said flatly.

Luc clenched his fists. "How can you be so, so, evil."

Percival shifted slightly in his saddle. "Had Malum not killed that man he'd would have killed one of us, it's just how he is. You could say he is trying to prove himself to Kira, at the very least."

Percival's words did nothing to satisfy Luc. "And Kira condones this? The seemingly murder of innocents?" Rena had slowed down as they reached the outskirts of a forest.

Percival dismounted. "It is it murder, to one as young as yourself it would appear as such. But we are at war. A war against the author, and in war there is no murder, only death." He said grimly.

Luc scoffed. "You twist your own words to satisfy your subconscious. Like, do you really hear yourself? A war against Arceus." He mocked. "As if your a bloody knight sworn to sword."

Percival frowned. "Despite your own beliefs Kickenwing, we're ready to kill for what we believe in. What about you? What sort of fight do you have in you? What resolve!?" He spat.

Luc broke from Percival's gaze defeated. There was no resolve. Throughout his life he could barely manage to defend himself without any outside help, Blaze had always been there to save his flawed hide. He was weak, physically and mentally.

"Nothing to say huh?" Percival waited in silence for a moment until he let at a slight sigh. "Look, Luc." He said gently. "I meant what I said back at Tordo. We are going to help you, but part of that is for you to learn to defend yourself."

Luc began to stoke Rena's mane. "And who's we?" Percival struggled to speak. "Is it Kira?!" He criticized. "Or maybe bloody Malum! What protections could you offer me, protection from yourselves."

Percival sighed impatiently. "I know you've already had this conversation with Kira, but we are only enemies if you force the role upon. I have said it before and will say it again Luc I will not lie to you, there is no doubt in my mind that both Kira and the author make out to use you in your little game, but that is not bad entirely."

Luc's ear twitched. "Be truthful then. What does Kira want with me."

Percival closed his eyes and rubbed his metallic fingers against his eyelids. "He means to turn you into a Dark Knight. Like me."

Luc's eye's refused to blink. His breath quickened. "No way." He said in disbelief. "I was on my way to be an Arceus Knight. I'm supposed to fight the dark not the light."

Percival tried to comfort Luc by taking his paws, but Luc yanked them free. Percival's comfort was replaced by irritation. "Really, then did Merlin tell you all that? I find it hard that meticulous Merlin would flat out tell an un-evolved Riolu, that he is to become the 'savior of his village.'" Percival said sarcastically. "What were his exact words?" Luc remained silent. "He cares for you not lad." He accused. "He sought the same benefits Malum sought when he first attempted to capture you."

Luc shook his head. "No." He said defiantly. "Merlin is the one that tried to heal the wounds that Malum gave me."

"Tried." Percival pointed out. "He tried to heal you, why didn't he fully heal you. I've heard that Alakazam's work wonders in healing, but I wouldn't know since I'm a dark type." He shrugged.

Luc growled. "It doesn't matter, in the end I still received healing."

"Not from him." Percival pointed out. "And even with the all-mother watching over your party, the old hoot still pondered the idea of handing you over to us. In fact he did." A grin appeared upon Percival's face.

"That's because you had my friends hog tied and ready to be executed." Luc shouted.

"Calm yourself Luc, your three friends managed to fight to the point of being worthy of such bondage."

Luc smiled. "Who said I only had three." He had meant it is an empty threat. The expression on Percival's face had told him that he had taken the threat seriously. Luc became frightful when the Bisharp had risen has metallic arms to attack thinking it was for him. His eyes watching a threat that had peered beyond in the darkness of the forest.

"Duck down!" A young voice yelled at him. Luc obliged the order fearful as to what would happen next. He could hear the whip of something flying over his head and felt the sharp wind that followed. He glanced down to Percival at the time a prickly green tail crashed right into his spiked stomach. He went crashing into the nearest oak with a solid thump, leaving a nice indenture in the thick wood. In his fright Luc had thought of defending himself. Instead he looked on at the assailant that lad momentarily put Percival to sleep, Luc could only tell this since the Pokemon's aura had not faded.

His mouth opened in surprise. Shinrin stood to the side of Luc's Mudsdale. He stood as tall as the damnable horse. His body was thinner despite his growing body. Shin wasn't even a Grovyle for a week, and he had already evolved. He was now a Sceptile. He looked skinnier than his mother had been, and his legs had appeared longer than that of his mother as well. Peering on at his tail it looked like a pine tree growing at of his bottom, Luc smiled at that. Yellow pods lined the length of his back directly in front of the tail. The Sceptile had a red bandanna hanging directly under his chin. He hadn't noticed it before, the white clothes the Sceptile had donned before had been replaced by a green cloak that had managed to fit itself around his torso's length, as of right now the hood was pulled over his head. He also wore some green breeches, yet they were long enough to reach his ankles.

Luc gazed on enviously at the fact his friend had managed to evolve so quickly. Shinrin didn't seem to notice as he quickly cut at the ropes that had bound him in half. The Sceptile looked over at the unconscious Bisharp, looking past the hood into his eyes Luc could see his face crease with unease. Guilt befell Luc as he felt the Sceptile's aura. Luc put a hand on Shinrin's shoulder. "Thanks," He hopped off Rena, standing next to the Sceptile. He reached to about his waist. "We should probably run from here." He said urgently. He had no idea as to when the other Dark Knights would show up in this forsake forest. He peered into the shadows of the forest. "Do you know where the others are?" The question was more for himself than Shin.

The grass type shook his head. "No, I left before the ambush and kept quiet and out of sight. I followed you out the gate and when you separated." Luc's legs fluttered at his friend talking, and for so long. His voice had gotten deeper, he sounded like an adult in his speech one of noble birth to be specific. Of course he had always sounded like that. "If anything they'll be heading to the capital, or they'll follow us." The Sceptile slapped the Mudsdale on the side, Rena reared up and went into a full gallop into the night.

Luc stared on and complete shock. What was he thinking to go and do something like that. Shin noticed and squatted down to meet Luc's height. "They won't be the only ones following us, remember? We'll have to travel quickly." He said confidently. Luc didn't trust this newfound confidence it was unusual for quiet Shinrin.

"Baka, my supplies were on that!." Shinrin looked shocked at his mistake, disappointed he looked down and muttered an apology.

Luc rolled his eyes. "It's fine for now, but we better leave. Now." He tool a step forward before Shin's green hand stopped him in his tracks.

Shin held his hand up, his thumb pointed backwards. "Capitals to the East, that's West" He grinned. Luc pulled at his ears irritated. The Sceptile's grin widened further at the sight of a peeved Riolu. "Come on now." Luc let out a quiet yelp as he was lifted off the grassy floor of the forest and placed onto he Sceptile's back. "Hold on." Shinrin Squatted down hard on all fours.

Flustered Luc was on the urge of asking what the hell he meant before Shin lurched up into the air, seemingly taking flight into the trees. Luc almost went flying over Shin's head when the Sceptile came to a quick stop, only for the short rest to fall into another flight forward to the next branch. "Why in the name of Arceus are traveling in the trees!" He yelled in fright more than anger. He was not the best when it came to heights.

It also didn't please Luc when a surplus of branches sticking out would occasionally smack him across the face, forcing to spit out the leaves that had crammed themselves in his mouth.

Every so often a flock of Pidgeys would fly off into the night, hooting in irritation. Other than there squawks and Shin causing branches to crack as he leaped about, there was no other noise amongst the forest. Not even hoots from Noctowls. As eerie as it was, Luc made no mention of it to Shinrin. This wasn't the first time that he'd been in a forest like this, and surplus amounts of predators.

The Sceptile continued on through the night unwavering and lacking any hint of exhaustion. Luc guessed that part of his evolution must have made his dexterity and strength rise greatly, mainly since he couldn't justify how else he hadn't managed to snap the branches that he jumped to with their combined weight.

Shinrin only conceded in stopping when Luc's grip had loosed greatly over time. Despite his protests the Sceptile wouldn't be moved and decided to stop and look for a place to rest.

The Sceptile made sure not to look from the ground, instead he made his search in the treeline above. Only this time Shin went slowly to keep Luc from falling off, and despite his own guilt over the subject Luc was glad at hi friends thoughtfulness.

All of a sudden the Sceptile went still, albeit for a moment. "Here," was all he said. He latched onto a branch with one hand to gradually lower himself, and once he seemed to have dropped enough he let go. Falling ever so gracefully to the floor. Luc hopped off the Shinrin's back and hunched over breathing in and out heavily, he could now feel his sore muscles as he was no longer flexing them in a grip.

Shinrin walked ahead, and when Luc had gathered himself he joined him. With a shock he gasped up in amazement at the long abandon stony structures that stood gray before him.


	12. Chapter 11 Yurei

**Authors Note- Still have no idea what the fuck I'm doing, but here I am writing whatever the fuck this thing is for me, myself, and I. But practice makes purpose I guess. Anyway Nintendo didn't accept my buyout of $2.24 for the Pokemon brand, so I still don't own Pokemon or any of the songs I use in this story. Anyhow, here is the next chapter, sorry if I keep falling behind on my chapters; apparently it's hard to balance a life, schoolwork, and writing 5,000 worded chapters. Also also, any criticism or song recommendation is welcomed.**

**Bratja- PianoDreams**

Luc followed the green Sceptile. Gazing over the pale grey stones that had seemed to loom upwards from the ground. He counted several cracks that wracked their hideous form. Black smudges seemed to paint the length of several rectangular structures. Vines had crept up the side of the stones, well surpassing the mortar of each foundation they encountered. The eeriness was uncomfortable.

Luc tugged at his cloak, bringing it closer to his body as invisible wind swept it around. Despite it being so weak of a breeze it seemed to pass through his garb, sending chills throughout his body and making his hair stand up on end. His heavy breath turned misty in the air.

Luc stepped over the fallen stones of an archway that had broken long ago that now lied in the streets. "Where is everyone?" He muttered to himself. The streets were long barren and forgotten. The peaceful dust shot up in anger as the two travelers disturbed it's slumber. Luc looked over amongst the other heaps of wreckage noting that several dozens of structures had collapsed within their ceilings caving inwards.

Luc crept up next to Shinrin. "Shinrin," The Sceptile looked at him in acknowledgment, but still surveyed the area. His face looked lost in thought, glazed over like a Kaji's pottery maker's creation. "This place doesn't feel right, it feels..." He was going to say evil, but his voice dragged on; seemingly unable to rid the words from his mouth.

"Comforting." Shinrin said quietly. Luc looked at him queerly, unable to grasp why he would think this forsaken place could be considered peaceful. Shinrin didn't seem to notice his expression, and if he did. Well he must not have cared. When coming upon a roadway sign Shinrin stooped up to see if it could give any sort of information. "Yurei," He whispered "the town's name is Yurei." He turned to Luc. "Have you ever heard of such a place?"

Luc shook his head slowly. He began to rub his arm nervously, not knowing was never good. "C-come on Shin, let's find some place to sleep." Luc hairs continued to stick up, he felt as if he were being watched. The wide opened space of where the sign was made him feel vulnerable, as if anyone could see them.

Luc gave a slight tug at Shinrin's cloak. The Sceptile was seemingly frozen until he blinked himself into awareness. He slowly nodded, although he seemed to be captivated by the sign. "Are you good?" Luc asked skeptically. The Sceptile nodded. His aura told Luc he was lying. That didn't help calm his nerves, instead he began to search the shadows of the looming structures for invisible fiends.

They left the sign, Luc refused to look back at it. He looked at the moon above instead, glad that it had provided enough light to see with the enveloping dark. With the whiteness of the moon reflecting the god rays down on his face he realized why Yurei had bothered him so. It reflected the dream world of Kira's domain, or dream world. Yurei seemed to be a reflection of Giratina's backwards world. He felt as if he should make some mention to his friend, but part of his consciousness to him no. So he remained silent despite the place darkness.

"Here," Shinrin beckoned him to follow "we'll stay here tonight." Luc looked up at the pale structure that rose up high. Based upon the structures shadow within the moonlight it must be a cathedral of some sort. The oddity was he never know of any church dedicated to Arceus, at least not amongst the port towns near the sea. Luc followed Shinrin up the cracked steps of the cathedral, careful not to trip over any of the debris that lie strewn across the steps. Arriving at the entrance, Luc gazed upon the giant door that stood before them. It's dark oak so meticulously crafted, much more ornate and grandeur than any piece Mr. Mallard had ever produced.

Shin pushed the dark wooden door forward with ease using just one of his hands. Wind seemed to flow out of the darkness within. The chills returned. They entered the barren cathedral. The light from outside seemed to be unable to penetrate inside, leaving the interior in everlasting blackness. Concentrating on thoughts and emotions he pushed his behaviors into a singular, driving force, and produced his violet flame upon in his palm. Illuminating the entrance of the church. Shinrin looked at him worriedly. "When did your flames turn purple?" He couldn't even manage to mask the concern in his voice. Luc shrugged, leaving Shinrin to find the answer out for himself.

The flame, although in small contrast to the amount of darkness, produced light. Enough for Luc to gaze upon the several lines of chairs, with their red cushions and golden embroidery, remaining still and unattended. The corners of the church seemed to continue to harbor the ghastly shadows of darkness, always somewhere there was shadow. Towards the end of the Church, lied a pedestal left alone. Luc walked up to it, where he found a large book bound in leather. He opened it with a small cloud of dust appearing and attempted to read the scripture, only to find that the runes didn't belong to his native tongue.

"Hey," Luc jumped in fright at Shinrin's call "I'll take first shift."

Luc didn't realize what he meant. "For what? Oh." He figured he was talking about sleep. "Okay." Despite the terrible feeling that enveloped this damnable town, his own fatigue made him concede in going to sleep. Even if his own grievances told him he would have tom meet with Kira once again.

Finding the safest, or most defensible position, Shinrin sat himself down in the corner closest to the stairwell that led higher up in the church. Luc sat himself down next to the Sceptile and leaned into his friend. "This fucking sucks." He said aggravated.

For once Shinrin chuckled. "Which part? Being attacked to unconsciousness, being kidnapped, being chased, being attacked in a swamp, being chased again, or being kidnapped again." He continued to grin at his own dark humor.

Luc gave a sad grin. "All of it." He threw up his hands. "Blood and ashes, I don't even know what we're doing. Bloody Merlin, was like 'you guys are to become Arceus Knights.'" He taunted. "And we left without saying why." He looked at Shinrin for guidance. "It feels like the author is just dragging us around for his own shits and giggles."

"Perhaps Arceus is doing that, but the question is what are you going to do about it."

Luc pulled down on his ears and bit on his tongue. "I'm going to sleep." He groaned.

Shinrin held Luc up next to his body for support allowing Luc to become drowsy enough to fall into a great slumber.

As expected there was no peace in his slumber. Once again he awoke in the dreadful tower that he was becoming familiar with. The fireplace still remained aflame with the same violet flames that had attached itself to his soul. Looking about he noticed the balcony had reappeared since the last visit.

He flexed his hand into a fist feeling the superior strength in which his Riolu form lacked. Spinning himself about he faced the broken mirror to gaze upon what he hoped to be his future. Maybe it was something about being self centered, but if he were describe himself he would say he would be quite... handsome.

"Oh my, self absorbed are we?" Kira's dark voice echoed like a cloud had filled the room, unable to escape it's persecution of one's ears. "I guess everyone is worried about self preservation in the long run."

Luc turned around to see Kira lying about on a crimson couch embroidered in black lace. One of his knees bent, erecting his leg upward. While the other lie flat. In his hand Kira held the sun bleached skull of a what Luc guessed to be a man. To the say the least he, he looked like a wisdom debating the natural philosophy's of the world.

"Your trying to hard." He mocked. Kira was queer, "especially to try to come off so kind with every mind rape he conjured."

Giratina held a hand to his chest and contorted his face to appear like he was wounded. "You hurt me so," He cried "and to call this a rape when you allowed me entrance to your mind." He gave a sinister grin. "Oh don't look so taking aback my young Luc." Kira said in response to Luc's glares. "After all, you have so many questions that you want answered, correct?"

Luc scoffed. "As if any of the answers you give would be anything but lies."

Kira flashed a glimpse of anger before taking a breath to calm himself. "Now," He paused "tell me. Did you or any of you friends die at any of my disciples discretion." Luc kept silent. "What?!" He said sarcastically. "No one died just like how I said I wouldn't hurt you, to believe I went even beyond what I had well intended." Kira sat himself up, cradling the skull on his lap.

"If I recall correctly, you said that mercy would be no more if I refuse to got to your Dark Knights peacefully." He joked. "That's a lie if I sure lying is a thing."

Giratina gave a smile from underneath his perfectly unattended mustache. "So you're telling me you would rather of have had me keep my promise, in that situation?" He asked rhetorically with a chuckle.

Luc looked for a chair to sit himself in. "Maybe." Surely the lie must have been intentional not to provoke his own harm. Luc sat himself in a chair and crossed is arms across his chest.

Giratina sighed bowing his head slightly. "It was going so well, they had you without any harm. Yet, you decided to cut and run." He stood up with irritation. "Once again you forsake me like some rebellious child, is that how you wish to be treated? Like a bloody child." He began to pace. "Everyday you neglect help, is a day you could perish young Luc. Now tell me. Where are you heading? East? To the Capital? It is East isn't it? You don't have to say anything I can see it in your eyes boy. Now where East Luc? Under a tree?" Giratina strode up to him menacingly.

Luc scoffed at the thought of himself telling Giratina that he was in Yurei and with Shinrin in a cathedral.

Giratina gave a toothy smile. Luc could feel the blood drain from his face. "No, no!" He stood up to his face.

Giratina laughed. "For a cocky assed half-bastard, you're terrible at keeping even a slight secret." Giratina walked over to the balcony. "And while I do wish for you to come to me on your own terms, I've already wasted enough time fetching you." Giratina beckoned him to the balcony. "I want to show you something in the meantime young Luc."

Begrudgingly, he got to his feet and made his way to the balcony to gaze into the darkness that lie below. Instead he was met by the apparition of bright sky blue sky, white clouds, and the ocean. "What's with homage."

Kira frowned and told him to look closely. Peering down below he found what Giratina wanted him to gaze upon. Several of battalions of human soldiers seemingly prepping warships with supplies and armaments. He gazed in awe at the shear size of their ships. Dozens of three masted skiffs cluttered the harbors of whatever town he was gazing upon. "Why are you showing me this?"

"This is my gesture to the world." He said flatly.

Luc's ear twitched with rage. "This is your doing?" He growled

Giratina looked taken aback. "What Arceus no. I simply have done nothing to prevent such actions. Just like the Author. You see Luc, how could the tiny little humans have gained so much power when Arceus gazes down upon us. How could this happen with so many gods being present in Anaheim?" He gave a smile as if something about Luc's ignorance was humorous. "Arceus has let it happen."

Luc shook his head. "What pleasure do you get from watching Humans conquer our people."

Giratina looked like he was savoring the bite of some highly exotic Tauros beef. "Giratinians 4:16, to simply prove that I was right. That Arceus is wrong, and that he is no longer fit to lead our species." He chuckled. "Did you know that majority of humans don't even believe in Arceus, they apparently have their own god or gods." He looked over at the distraught face of the Lucario. "I know this might much to grasp Luc, but our plight is a lost cause with Arceus in charge." His voice seethed with rage. "Did you know that they developed armor that can stop blades, using mere sheets of wood! And they have made swords so carefully that they can pierce the thickest of our armors. And their morality never wavers, vicious warriors they are. And what has Arceus conjured? Some children he hopes to turn into weapons?"

Luc grinned. "You're doing the same thing you know."

Giratina held up his finger as if to make a point. "A kid, you are the key to all of this. You will decide your species fate. And when it's done, well, I may be a god but I can't see the future."

Luc grabbed his stomach feeling queasy at the amount of pressure on his soldiers, only relaxing when he actually thought about what he was saying. "You exaggerate, even right now Malum is stronger than majority of people I know. How am I to save the world?"

"So you believe you're going to save the world?" Giratina pointed to his palms and continued. "Don't you think it weird that despite every other Lucario's aura to be bright and blue that yours is so dark and purple." He pricked the tip of his tail. "And never in my days have I met a Lucario that has crimson and black hairs sprouting from his tail." Red hairs clung to his pale fingers.

Luc blinked unable to believe Giratina, he pulled his tail into view. The blue hue that was so common looked to be replaced. Crimson hairs had begun to spread out over his tail like some sort of infection traveling through a livestock's veins. "W-what..." He said in disbelief, he fell to his knees and cradled his plagued tail. "What have you done to me." Tears brimmed his eyes.

Giratina produced a handkerchief and wiped at the tears, not waiting for Luc's consent. "Spare the tears lad it wasn't me." He swore "Blame your parents if you're to blame anyone."

Luc could only mutter the word "What?"

Giratina sighed. "I can't really explain to you as of right now, because I'm not sure that you would not off yourself as soon as you awaken. And I would hate for that to happen."

Luc slowly got to his feet full of rage. "No, tell me!"

Giratina waved him away. "All in due time lad, but right now I need you to wake up. Yurei is a terrible place to be at night." He gave his clique sinister smile, infuriating Luc. He made out to punch him, but was stopped when Kira tapped on his temple to only find he had awakened.

He fell to the floor of the cathedral with a thump. Surprised he jumped to his feet. He was alone, Shinrin had disappeared. He called out Shinrin's name in a fierce whisper. No response. He began to curse to himself for going to sleep, he knew something was wrong about the place. Yet they ended staying in the creepy ass church anyway. Holding onto his rage he pulled forth his flame, he almost fell back when the size of the dancing purple flame reached a greater size than he anticipated. "Blood and ashes." He cursed.

The door that had once belonged to the ghastly stairwell was now left in a pile of splinters, broken and ripped up. Judging by the destruction he guess this was the worst place to start looking for Shinrin, so he decided to climb the creepy stairs cursing the entire way upwards.

There was no attic space whatsoever, or second floor for that matter. So he continued to climb the pale stairs one by one clinging to the wooden guardrail that kept him from falling to the bottom steps. It was about halfway up when he swore he heard laughter, malicious laughter, or maybe the sinister laughter of a child. Goosebumps clotted his legs his fur began to poof up like that of a cats. Shaken and unnerved he continued to climb the tower. The only motivation keeping his feet moving was the fact that there was no life being felt with his aura, or not yet at least.

He repeated to mutter the words damn and damnable as he continued to climb the stairs. Slowly ever so slowly did he climb to the point where he became angry with the designer of the building.

A bell tolled directly above him. He jumped with fright and cursed as the building shook. He looked up the stairway to see if he could spot anyone on top of the tower. He wished he hadn't. Yellow, sickly eyes stared down on him. Seemingly illuminated by the moonlight above. The diseased eyes were connected to pale face, a face so white you could see the blue veins coursing through the flesh of the malicious creature. With a hiss it flung its head from view. Luc blinked, too shocked to think about cursing. Swallowing he kept climbing.

He shook the entire way up, he was unable to think about any other ways of fighting except using his purple flame. The only problem was he had no way of knowing how reliable his flames would prove.

Moonlight struck his face, he took a deep breath and stepped into the very top of tower. A bronze bell hung overhead, curiously it looked like it hadn't been touched in ages. Looking around he realized there was no one else up here and sighed. Deciding to get a view of the town he gazed overhead to survey the ruins. He could make out the shapes of broken and cracked houses as well as an outer wall that was broken in several places. Then there was an irregular shape. Seemingly a mound that lie in the middle of the street. He couldn't quite make out what it was so he wanted to try something. Wringing his arm back e chucked the violet flame into the air with majority of his strength. Flying true it landed on the mound.

Luc gazed on at terror as the whiteness of the mound became illuminated with violent flame. Bones, hundreds. No, thousands of skulls and other body parts all clustered together as some dumpster. Luc's breath was at a lost. So many bleached human remains, so much death. The tattered cloth of whatever clothing they had once worn remained torn and ripped in whatever feasting the carrion eaters plundered in. Who could do anything. Luc's limbs began to shake violently with fear. His breath became faster than it should be.

He froze. He was not alone. Something was directly below him, his aura felt it. He took a step forward, completely absorbed at catching a glimpse of what lie below. Slowly and carefully he brought his head over the edge of the tower. When a pale sickly face flung itself forward. He shrieked flinging his hands up in fright. It's bony had clung to his ankle. He could feels its heart beat. The sweaty palm against his limb. Losing balance he fell into the center of the tower. He fell into the depths of the tower. The entire way down those sickly eyes smiled downward.

Luc awoke shouting and crying. A hand muffled his muzzle keeping him quiet. Before he began to kick in his panic he was shaken repeatedly. Shaking he looked up at Shinrin. He frowned and started to cry it the Sceptile's shoulder. Shin began to rub the back of his ears, all the while whispering words of comfort like that of an older brother. Luc was glad for his warmth his body provided.

Luc wiped at his tears with his cloak. "There coming." He didn't have to explain anything to Shinrin, he seemed intelligent enough to determine whom Luc was speaking of.

Considering that neither of them had any traveling gear to grab they ready to leave right then and there. Offering up his back, Luc hoisted himself onto the Sceptile's back and threw his arms around his waist. He was about to exit the building through the tower before Luc furiously told him no. Obliging the Sceptile crashed through the door. By the time he realized that there were living creatures were outside it was too late. Five Houndooms blocked there exit. One of them howled into the night.

Not eager to be fighting fire types Shinrin decided to avoid the street entirely. Leaping over a blast of fire Luc clung furiously to Shin as he landed on the roof to the house directly behind the mutts. Luc taunted them with his tongue only to regret it immediately afterwards, as several fire blasts sailed overhead or past them. The tenseness in his arms faded once the dogs were out of sight and he no longer considered a threat, but he couldn't feel any relief within Shinrin. He was anxious.

Only when another aura could be felt nearby did Luc understand why. They were being chased, and their assailant was directly to their right leaping from house to house at an equal pace as the Sceptile. It took the Riolu to trace where they were, but when he realized that a bloody shadow was moving amongst the moonlight he knew that he had found them.

"Luuuuccc!" Malum roared. "I found you!" A focus blast crashed directly behind them as they leaped away.

Luc cursed as he began to fill with fear and anxiety again. Why did the Zoroark have to be so scary, it was to much to deal with daily. "Arceus." He cursed.

They continued their flight amongst the housing until they had realized they had fallen directly into a trap or were heading to one. As flocks of Houndooms clung to the side streets to prevent any running to right or left. Also Malum was already laughing like a victor with a jug of Ale.

They halted when the Pangoro stood before them. Attempting to avoid them for a little longer they dropped into the street below. Shinrin began to look about for some place to escape, any chance of escape was destroyed when Malum and the Pangoro dropped down to thread the needle.

Malum continued to laugh. "Damnable fun." He laughed. "To be up all night to find your sorry arse." He began to slowly walk forward as he began to flash his claws. "And poor Percival, so distraught to realize you had already betrayed his trust, and so quickly to." The Zoroark licked his lips. "Now I'm supposed to snatch you up again, but only to use force if you resist. So for everyone's sake put up the biggest fight for your life. Okay?" Malum took his sweet time in order to work them up with his menacing footsteps.

Luc had no intention of giving himself up, he also didn't like the idea of being maimed by two dark types. Yet he had no plan, and no way to fight back. It looked all that trouble to escape was worthless.

Luc was in the process of surrendering himself back into captivity when Shinrin preformed a three sixty degrees turn. He began to launch an assault of razor sharp thistles in all directions. Thistles began to penetrate the mortared stone of broken down buildings, embedding themselves several inches deep. Malum and Pogo were forced to duck away to avoid being impaled giving Shinrin enough to leap away.

Luc was going to call him an idiot for not having done that earlier, but found it inconvenient to tell the purpose keeping you away from imprisonment an idiot. Instead he remained silent as the Sceptile thrusted them outside Yurei and back into the expanse of the forest.

It began to feel like rinse and repeat for him, the constant running in the forest through the night. Unable to rest or get any sleep was beginning to become of nuisance. But he had to cope, right? Not for his sake but for Blaze's. He had to be strong so his brother could be strong.

So he continued to clutch onto Shinrin's torso making sure not to let go in defeat.

But defeat might not be voluntarily as the howling of several dozens of Houndooms could be heard echoing through the night.

Desperation kept them in flight, or rather Shinrin. When they came upon a river it looked like the Sceptile's efforts paid off. A ferry was docked along the shore where a sole Feraligator was sleeping on his watch. Shin shouted for aid at the water type giving him a start and waking him up.

"Untie the mooring lines. Dark types, Houndooms, murders!" He called. The howling in the distance woke him up and caused him to fall. The Feraligator seemed to be in such shock that he offered little resistance to being called into action.

The other Pokemon upon the boat must have been awoken as well because of the scrambling that was heard above.

"Napoleon!" The Feraligator called. "We need to leave now!"

"Remove the lines then you milk sod!" A voice called. "You two help him remove the lines."

They didn't bother nodding, instead went to immediately helping the gator. Yanking the lines free would have been a difficult task had they not been pumped full of adrenaline, so the three total lines tugged free with ease.

Loudly the captain announced their departure and called for the gator to climb aboard.

When Shinrin walked in front of Luc he was met by a flipper belonging to an Empoleon. "We don't give handouts, especially not at a time like this. There's no passage here for you." He croaked.

Desperate Luc said they would being willing to work for passage or at the very least some minor entertainment, to which the captain scoffed as if it were some joke. Shinrin leaned into the birds ear, and relayed a bit of information to be kept from other ears. The Empoleon's eyes widened in surprise. "Come on then." He beckoned them on.

The captain looked irritated at the crew. "Damn thistles. Put out the lanterns before any fire types turn this ship into a tinderbox." He pointed at Shin and Luc. "You two! Help out, eh!"

Shinrin quickly began to scuttle about the deck of the skiff to turn out the lights, Luc went below deck to find out where he could help. He passed several crew members on his way down to the bowels of the ship. He fell down when the ship lurched forward, he lost his footing and everything went black.


	13. Chapter 12 Brigam

**Authors note- Sorry for taking so long to make a post, I've been pretty busy with a lot of stuff including getting my drivers license, AP summer homework, working, college scouting, and other things. If you made it this far into the series congrats I guess. It might take me even longer to post shit because I really need to make a map of the Continent of Anaheim to get an idea of what to fucking do. Also I still do not own Pokemon or the Pokemon that won't be in the Galar Region. RIP Unown**

**Wolf Totem- The HU**

His head throbbed, swelling with the slight tingling of pain that lingered in his forehead. When the pain finally resided from his skull Blaze awoke staring at a wooden ceiling above. He blinked several times before setting himself upright. He began to rub his head furiously. _What happened?_ "Luc!" He threw the blanket off of himself and leaped up immediately lunging for the nearest door.

The door bursted inwards causing him to take sidestep or have the door slam on his beak. Merlin entered the room graciously with Mews at his heels. Merlin was about to open his yellow mouth to speak, but he was going to let the Alakazam get the chance. He quickly swung low with a kick trying to cause the Alakazam to fall. His legs momentum slowed until it came to a complete stop right before the Alakazam's torso, the entire length of his body glowed pink. He grunted as he furiously tried to break free from the psychic's grasp. His mouth refused to open to announce his damnations.

Merlin looked at him solemnly, he began to stroke his mustache with an exaggerated motion. "You know better than that," He moved himself to the bed and sat himself down with a sigh, "I can read your thoughts you know." He was looking at the ground before twisting the Blaziken's face to meet his gaze. "Please don't try hitting me when I release you, yes?"

_Okay,_ he complied. Directly afterward he feel to the shaggy carpet on the ground from a loss of balance. He glared at the Alakazam, "You gave him up." He accused

Merlin gave a slow shake of his head. "Indeed I did," His voice began to rise with a pang of anger, "I gave your brother up. But did it occur to you that your friends," he crooned a finger at him ,"were about to have their throats ripped out." The Alakazam's hand reached into a black portal and pulled out that ornate pipe and some pipe weed. He lit the pipe using a nearby lantern.

Blaze stood himself upright fists clenched ,"We could have stopped them!" He plead. Flames sprouted from his fists in a fit of rage. "We could have done something!" He punched the nearby wall. "Arceus! We could be after them already." He thought aloud.

A puff of smoke wafted out from Merlin's mouth, "No we couldn't have, I had Mews follow their trail as soon as the sun rose." He gestured with his pipe to Mew.

She had her hands held together as her face looked slightly concerned, "There were three entire fists outside the walls last night." A mental image came into Blaze's head, several hundreds of indents in the grass of what looked like quadruped tracks. He blinked.

He twisted toward Merlin, "Why?" There was no need to finish the question, Merlin knew.

Another huff of smoke and a sigh filled the room. "Your brother has been marked by him."

Blaze scoffed, "Who Girati-

His mouth was clamped shut before he could finish uttering the name. "Do not ever utter that name boy!" He stood up and met his rage induced eyes. "Is that agreeable?"

He nodded, relieving his mouth once more. "So what does Kira want with Luc?" He began to flex the muscles in his fingers in intervals.

Merlin closed his eyes in concentration. "As I have said, he is marked by Kira," Blaze watched the Alakazam's chest rise and fall in exaggerated intervals. "He is to be a Dark Knight or Dread Lord however you want to put it, but to Arceus Knights they are known as the Forsaken."

Blaze gave a glance at Mews whom studied his face thoughtfully, he turned back to Merlin who still had his eyes shut. "I-I've never heard of Pokemon that serve Gir-Kira, Arceus, I've read every book in my father's library just like Luc and we never found anything about bloody Forsaken." He gave a nervous chuckle.

He waved a yellow hand glowing pink before him. "You wouldn't have, especially because your own father was a knight himself." An image conjured itself in his mind's eye. Suddenly he was no longer in the wooden apartment, he now stood on polished marble. He looked around ,"Merlin!" He called. Only the echo of his calls responded back. Cautious, he began to examine the grand white pillars that surrounded him. He walked up to one and ran his hand along the side of it, _So soft._

He turned around, he gave a jump of fright when Merlin was standing there with a smile. "Come now." The Alakazam began to walk about the room with a familiar confidence.

Blaze stayed close behind, looking about the articulate designs of the ceiling high above. He came to an abrupt stop when Merlin's arm went to his chest. They had somehow reached a balcony with railings using the same marble as the pillars. Merlin pointed to a group of Pokemon a floor below. He leaned over the railing to get a better look and squinted. He could easily make out the form of a Sceptile. with its tree like tail, clad in finely polished armor. The pauldrons on his shoulders reflected light furiously. The white cloak that he wore seemed to shine just as brightly. He was not the only one there. A Gallade in the same fluorescent armor stood amongst the group, as well as a Gardevoir that he seemed to be talking to. A young Alakazam stood in the mix who Blaze guessed was Merlin. There was also a Lopunny chatting up a storm with a Zoroark. Blaze looked at Merlin for an explanation. "Peace lad." Merlin whispered. Blaze noticed three more Pokemon enter the room, a Decidueye, Lucario, and Ren Kickenwing wearing the very ornate armor with a cloak that seemed to constantly billow in some unseen wind.

There he was, whatever doubts he held before about father being a knight were cast aside, he belonged in that armor; it made up his entire being. He brought his attention back to Merlin. "This is fine and dandy, but what's the point of this."

Merlin pointed at them again. "This is the day day the sword was broken... the day the shield was shattered." He pointed at his father. "At this time your father leaves to see a disturbance in one of the coastal towns, he would later be ambushed. Just like the rest, but he will live."

Blaze scratched at his beak. He looked at the Lucario. "Is that mother?"

Merlin shook his head, "That is not _your _mother." He watched his father begin to make way for his departure, he fell into a warm hug with the Lopunny before releasing with a peck on the he faded away into a corridor. His breath became heavy, slow too. He gave a nervous laugh. "What is this?" His voice began to rise, "Why am I seeing this?"

Merlin shook his head, "That is not what you need to see." Although Blaze could have sworn he saw a smile creasing at the end of the Alakazam's lips.

A chill went up the length of his spine, causing him to shudder uncomfortably. He gave a violent whisper, "What is this!" A black mist began to seep into the white room from the mortar of the walls. The chattering down below stopped the Knights were quickly yelling at each other and assumed a battle position

"Lucia!" Merlin called, "What is this, I can't sense it."

The Lucario responded. "Dark Fiends!" The black cloud flooded into the room at the mention of the name. Blaze lost track of the knights as the smoke enveloped them. Battle cries rang out, screams, the sound of metal on metal echoed throughout the chamber. Flashes of light and darkness traveled through the length of the fog.

He blinked.

His back was on the wood of his room again. He stood himself up. "Blood and ashes! What was that Merlin!" He clenched his fists and was about to punch the wall again. _Arceus, Luc isn't my- _he stopped himself and paused _No, no; he is my kin._

Merlin puffed out some more pipe smoke. "Kira might be a devil," He gave a pause, "but call me a fool if I say he's not cunning. That night the Knights of Arceus were all dead or _missing._ The Forsaken did this, bastards!" He yelled, fire filled his eyes. "They revoked Arceus in favor of Kira, promises that will end up as lies. And your brother is to be one."

"Then we have to get him back." He plead. He stood to head for the door.

He stopped when Merlin addressed him. "Maybe."

Blaze turned to him with a curious look on his face. "What do you mean _maybe? _He's my brother!" _Is he really though?_

"It may be too late to save him lad, once he has marked you, Kira's taint will take you unless it can be blocked. By the by, you won't be having those nightmares anymore."

Blaze shook his head, "Don't try and change the subject, are we going after him?"

Merlin's eyes looked uneasy. "Yes, if that Sceptile were not with him I would say he is a loss cause. May there be hope in saving him yet. As of now, I can feel that lad heading moving down river to the Capital to the east."

Blaze crossed his arms, "Now what?" He said with a little sass.

He jumped when Mews spoke, forgetting she was in the same room as him. "We chase after them of course." She said pompously.

Blaze closed his eyes for a second and nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Now?" The psychics responded in unison. "The Mudsdales are saddled below, your friends are waiting."

Blaze finally exited the room with an exasperated sigh. He turned down the corridor and went down the wooden steps. In the main part of the The Magic Carp Felix was cleaning a glass with a rag, he refused to meet his gaze. Ignoring the Jigglypuff he stepped outside, shoving the door out of his way. Arson, Lola, and Phoxy were sitting on their respective Mudsdales.

Arson greeted him with a friendly smile. "Thank Arceus, you finally decided to wake," He paused, "Hey were you sick or something you don't look so good."

Blaze yelled, his fist igniting the feathers on his body, "You shut your mouth if you know what's good for you!" Arson shrank in size, lifting his hands to make a defense, the words didn't seem to make there way out.

Lola walked up to him, her face contorted with sympathy and anger. She grabbed his claws, flinching a little at the heat. "Hey, he's just trying to lighten up the mood. Don't get mad at him." He nodded. "Were all still shaken up about last night."

Merlin seemed to appear out of the clouds above. "Lets be off, yes? Mews you still have the trail?"

She had appeared in her Espeon form again. She nodded on the ground. "Yes I have it."

Merlin walked toward him. "Then let's be off to reclaim what was once ours." The party of six departed from Tordo in search of the two missing members.

Luc was in the tower again. He was alone for the time being, he knew that the silence would not last long. He stood looking into that silver reflection in the mirror, he no longer admired the reflection that presented itself in the mirror. The red fur has spread like a corruption amongst the blue. His tail now contained several streaks of red, his forearms had begun to show a few strands. He reached to the void, it had been difficult to do so before, but now he easily brought a flame upon his fingertips. The purple hue of the flame presented itself once more. He felt as if he would cry, the taint, it felt wrong his thoughts were clouded with dark nasty thoughts and desires. Desires which he had never of conjured before as a Riolu, like killing.

Angrily he sent the purple flame flying at the mirror eager to be rid of the apparition. The glass faded away revealing the wall it hung behind. "So am I going to start this conversation or are you?" He said turning around. Kira sat on a wooden a cushioned chair next to the fireplace that was lit with the same purple flames he produced.

Kira stood with a shimmer of pride in his eyes. "My my, you have sure gained some confidence since our first meeting. Might it be that you've forgotten to be afraid." He held out his hand and a glass of wine appeared. The wine itself was a blood red.

Suddenly his throat became quite dry. "There is no fear in the familiar." He coughed. Of course he wondered who would find a meeting with Kira casual.

The pride in Kira's eyes seemed to waver. "Now you're beginning to sound like the Author, with a high and mighty quote like that." He took a sip of the wine. Another glass appeared in his other hand. "Care for some?" He held the glass in front of him as if he already knew the answer.

The Lucario accepted the drink. He brought the glass up to his muzzle, he restrained himself from drinking the liquid when decay and oil wafted up from the liquid. "I think I'll pass." He said setting down the glass on a nearby chair.

Kira chuckled to himself, "Pardon me I should have known that you might find two thousand year old wine, off." He gave himself another chuckle, partaking in another sip.

Kira laughing at his joke reminded Luc of all the times the people would make fire type jokes that only they could understand. He wondered if he would ever see home again. He drowned out the thought and let his impatience take hold, "So are we here to drink wine or are you going to find some new way to torment me." He crossed his arms while glaring at Kira. He could feel his fear rising in remembrance of the previous nightmares he had. He had know need to encounter another bloody wind demon.

Kira gave a crooked smile finding Luc's cockiness amusing. "No nothing like that. It seems to me that you don't enjoy anything like that. Also, frightening you doesn't seem to be a good persuasion tool to have you join us. So," He made a beckoning motion with his hands, "tell me about yourself." He gave a mocking fluttering of his eyelids and started to intertwine his mustache around his finger.

Luc glared at him. He was not about to spill his life story to indulge some devil that had caused him so much grief in the past. His ears twitched. He hated Kira, he hated the skinny man that stood before him, the man who caused him so much grief. The hate filled him. A young Riolu would have been revolted at the corruption that lingered inside him, yet he did not care. He clung to it, letting his fingers roll over the energy that filled him. He grasped it. He warped it into a pure aura in the palm of his hand. He yelled, flames engulfed his body.

The rage was not enough to drown out Giratina's voice as it filled his mind. "No, that will not do." Water rushed through the door where the balcony was placed. The flames hissed against the current as Luc tried to maintain balance. The aura he gathered died and he slept into the churning water. He realized Kira wasn't going to stop the flow of cold water when the man studied him as water passed his waist.

It continued to flow inward. Luc coughed, and gave off a panic scream. The weight of his metal bones held him down unable to breach the surface of the water. Kira's voice could be heard, filling his body just like the water. "It doesn't have to end this way," He whispered, "You can still join me, you don't have to die."

Luc awoke with high pressured water being launched at high velocities into his muzzle. He heard some say, "Stop he's awake." The water then followed and began to make unpleasant noises as he coughed up the water that filled his lungs. "My bad," a new voice apologized, "I must over estimated my water flow." Luc knew it wasn't the Pokemon's squirt gun. During his fit of coughing he looked up to see the Empoleon and Feraligator watching him with intent on studying his character. The penguin Pokemon extended a flipper to Luc, he accepted it kindly.

Looking about the room he realized he had been sleeping down below deck in hammock made of rope, with about a dozen others just like it. He looked at the Empoleon, "I'm Luc." He coughed while offering his hand, to which the Empoleon responded that his name was Napoleon and the Feraligator was known as Gates.

He couldn't remember anything after he had hit his head. Napoleon must have guessed what he was thinking, "By the by, you've been asleep for 'bout three days." He looked like he was trying to keep in a laugh, "In all my days I never seen anyone hit their head so hard on steps such as those." He pointed at the stairwell and gave a small snort.

Luc became worried when he recalled Napoleon threatening to throw him and Shinrin off for not paying. "Thanks for helping out me and my friend, I don't know how I might repay you."

The Empoleon rubbed his belly, "Don't worry about that young lad, and a little notice we've arrived at your stop." Napoleon's comment caught him off guard.

He wanted to know what _his stop _was, "Where might we be." He only realized now that the boat was still, except from the bobbing of the water.

Napoleon smiled, "Why, the capital of course." He gestured for the young Riolu to follow him outside.

Luc obliged climbing up the steps into the day. He squinted and shielded his eyes from the sunlight. Atop the deck of the vessel he quickly picked out Shinrin on the dock the ship was moored to. He waved at his friend glad to see a familiar face. When Shinrin didn't wave back but instead point Luc frowned.

His eyes followed the length of the wooden doorway that spread outward of a stone wall that seemed to reach for the sky. The mortar of the wall was so perfectly aligned he could have bet Arceus himself had crafted it. Within interior of the gate he could make out the metallic daggers of the portcullis hanging down ready to drop. Several lines of guards could be seen patrolling the length of the walls. Closer to him several docks were adjacent to the vessel he was currently on. Several ships were also moored and had Machokes and Machamps unloading the crates onto the docs where they would be loaded unto carts mainly pulled by Mudsdales. Luc turned his gaze into the city. Never before had anything like this. The foundations of every building were stone, and there was a foundation for every building. He gazed at the red bricks that layered the top of the roofs, nothing was thatched. Smoke rose up from chimneys, an aqueduct wound its way through part of the city towards the white palace in that rose up like the worlds spindle. The walls of the castle in the back of the city were pure white. He could make out the green banners that had what looked to be a heart of crimson red flowing from the battlements.

He looked at the lines of Pokemon that lined the streets, everyone of them wore some sort of clothing. He thought it queer that despite only being a Poke-city they would still wore clothes. Dazed he turned to Napoleon, "What's the cities name?" His cheeks felt hot for not knowing the city other than _The Capital_.

The Empoleon Raughed. "By the Author, how is it you wanted to see Josai but not know its name lad." He clasped Luc's shoulder with his flipper. "If you need a place to stay tell Homer at Cater's Pies that I send my regards or something like that, ya?" Luc was glad to take the advice and thanked the Empoleon, the penguin handed him his satchel. Luc made his way down the ramp to the dock where he regrouped with the Sceptile.

Luc wondered if the others would find them here, he hoped that Merlin would follow through with his plan heading East. That would bring his friends back together, he could care less about what became of Merlin. Luc stepped up next to the Sceptile who was taking in the sight of the town, "It's crowded." He looked at Luc with irritated eyes, "an there are no plants here except the occasional flower in a window." He returned to his thoughts.

Luc sympathized with to a point, the town was full of Pokemon, which reminded him of the wanted poster Eclipse showed him. In any case, hiding out in the open might be the best case for them. Dark types wouldn't attack in daylight, _would they_? "Napoleon told me of inn where we can stay. Hopefully Blaze and the others will know to find us there." He yawned, reminding him of the sleep deprivation the nightmares were causing. Shinrin simply nodded and started walking toward the open streets.

Luc asked several Pokemon for directions to Cater's Pies starting with an angry Grumpig that almost got into a fight with Shinrin, he opted for asking a patrol but one glance at the armored Gallades with Decidueyes at their backs was too intimidating to trifle with. Eventually they found a friendly old Machamp wearing an equally old straw hat that was kind enough to give them directions to Cater's Pies; yet despite his friendliness of his tone the old Pokemon's gaze seemed to keep drifting to Luc in short succession. He quickly thanked the Machamp and eagerly tugged Shinrin into the street, all the while he could feel the Machamp's eyes boring into his skull.

The old Pokemon wasn't the only one to seem to take a special interest in him. He made out several pedestrians gazing upon him in wonderment, making him pull at the cuffs of his cloak to cover himself up. He looked at the tall Sceptile beside him and noticed he was being stared at as well. The Sceptile mouthed for him to follow and the grass type ducked into the nearest alley. He stepped into the dim alley that seemed to rank of trash that had been sitting. He found the source of the stench was a pile of rotting refuse had piled near a locked door. Shin stopped once they had both entered the alley and faced himself toward Luc slowly, carefully trying not to scrape the wooden doors with his tail.

Luc's tail twitched in accordance with his nerves. The stares from the other Pokemon were recalled to his conversation with Eclipse and was worried that people had recognized him. "There's to many eyes," he said at a whisper loud enough for the Sceptile to hear despite the commotion out in the street, "You think it's because of the warrant." He said feeling he already knew the answer.

Shinrin eye's glazed over with thought before he shook his head. "No, I don't think so." He put confidently. Luc's ear's perked up, comforted by his words he gazed at the Sceptile in earnest. Shin gestured with his hands at himself and Luc, "Think for a second, right? Did you notice any queer typings amongst the Pokemon in the walkways?" He scratched the top of his head in a comforting motion, while Luc shook his head. "Yes, it's most likely that they've never seen Pokemon like us before." The Sceptile grinned at believing what he thought to be the answer.

A feminine voice proclaimed from directly behind Luc. "Oh, is that what you think?" He whipped himself around to gaze upon a female Decidueye with cyan feathers several paces away with a humorous grin spread across her face. Thistles whipped up around Shinrin like a cornered cat prepared to attack. The bird gave a slight giggle, and the apparition surrounding Eclipse faded revealing her creamy white body in it's serenity. His eye's fully intent on Eclipse he could fully appreciate her bodice unlike before when she had just robbed him. He blinked several times trying to regain his sense of clarity when he noticed her gaze had gone cold. "Are you done gaping like a sad lost Rockruff?" She gestured with the palm of her hand to Shinrin. "At least the big fella had sense to be ready to fight." She waved at Shinrin. "You can relax you know?" Luc looked at the Sceptile and nodded, Shin relaxed in response with eyes focused and observing everything.

Instinctively Luc moved his hand to his satchel already thinking she was going to try and take it. His action only brought her attraction to his side, she gave the satchel a small glance and snickered. "So you're still carrying the necklace huh?" She placed her palms on her hips, "I honestly thought You'd of thrown it away by now, but maybe it's a good thing you decided to hang onto it." She shrugged

Luc ignored the comment, he wasn't going to simply rid himself of his only connection to his mother. He began to rub the back of his wrist. "How'd you even find us," he gestured to Shinrin and himself "You would have had to leave Tordo pretty early to get here."

The Gardevoir gave a small giggle, and squatted down to his height. "You realize I'm a psychic type right, and I just so happen to be able to teleport to where I want to." She stood up and gazed at Shinrin's face. "Who's your friend Luc."

The Sceptile's gaze focused on her, then to Luc for approval. Luc frowned, crooning a finger he turned to Eclipse, "That's not important, what's important right now is what you're doing here." He thought of the bounty flyer that she had carried with her the first time they met. "Did you finally come to cash in that bounty." He said timidly.

A grin widened on the Gardevoir's face. "No, because if I was, you'd already be in chains." She rolled her hand in a series of circles. "Seriously, do you know how easy it was to spot you two in a crowd? On top of that did you even think that you might have wanted posters here. She pulled out a poster seemingly from nowhere while he shifted nervously, she squatted and put three posters on the ground. One poster was like the picture Eclipse had shown him in Tordo, another was a picture of Shinrin, and the third was a picture of Blaze.

Luc knelt down and grabbed Blaze's poster, the hand drawn features were surprising accurate. Eclipse cleared her throat bringing his attention back to her. Her face was unconcerned while in the midst of wanted Pokemon. "I found dozens of these while following you two. Did you guys really not think of why everyone was gazing upon you." She snickered.

He stood himself, and began to subconsciously rub the back of his hand. "They might have never seen Pokemon like us before." He accused. "Besides Shinrin would stick out no matter where we were." Shinrin nodded his head in agreeance. He crooned a claw at her accusingly. "But that's besides the point, you mind telling me why you were following us." He growled.

Eclipse sauntered over to a crate lying in the alley and sat herself down, she seemed to be smiling at some joke only known to her. "Well if you must know I was going to tell you where the Cater Pies is, but-

"Wait how'd you know-

He shut up when she glared at him.

She continued, with an irritated aura. "BUUUT- I noticed some dark type goons following you." She pointed at Luc. "I figured I would quickly say hi, maybe help you out a bit; but it seems to me you are found yourself cornered." The spindles on the back of Shinrin's tail sprang to life ready for a fight. In a spark of light, and a frightful laugh, Eclipse disappeared without a trace from where she had sat.

Luc turned himself to the Sceptile, "Were leaving, right?" His voice was full of panic. Shinrin nodded while looking at escapes to the roof. The Riolu's head swiveled back and forth between the Sceptile and the alley's entrance. Every time he looked he looked at the light filled entryway he expected to see Malum, or even Giratina himself. Shin tugged him at the shoulder, he turned around, and the Sceptile gestured for him to ride on his back. "Okay, ya." He spoke quickly.

A voice arose from the entrance of the alley, it was plagued by a terrible cough. "Oh merry me- cough -It's our lucky day." Luc spin around to face their assailants. A large Weavile was brandishing his claws against each other. In front of it was a Meowth with grey hair on his body. Luc smiled awkwardly, he wondered how these two little Pokemon were a threat. "I hope Giratina doesn't mind if you arrive- cough -to him dead, ya?" The Meowth seemed unsure.

Luc had underestimated the speed of the two little Pokemon, and they were upon him an instant. The last thing he remembered was the rush of air before everything went black.


End file.
